


Wise Men Say (But I'm Not One)

by Unholy_Author



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Brief Moments of Violence, Comfort/Angst, Genji low-key having both omnic and human soulmate indicators, Genyatta Big Bang 2019, Happy Ending, M/M, Omnic Racism, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, What's the opposite of a slow burn, Zenyatta is pure sunshine, body dismorphia (on Genji's part relating to cyborg-ness), forest fire, mentions of past violence, themes of acceptance and growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 54,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholy_Author/pseuds/Unholy_Author
Summary: Genji has given up on his soulmate. He knows he doesn't deserve them, whoever they are. Zenyatta has never stopped looking for his.One inconvenient assignment and too many questions will shove them together in ways that neither could have anticipated, and will teach them that there's more to the other than meets the eye.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta
Comments: 59
Kudos: 231
Collections: Genyatta Big Bang 2019





	1. Only Fools Rush In

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for the 2019 Genyatta Big Bang! I'll be posting a chapter a day during the event's duration until all the chapters (and epilogue!) are posted. Inspiration for title and chapters taken from Wise Men Say.
> 
> Through this fic there will be art made by my incredible team, McSprinkles, IchigoWhiskey, and LinkIsANerd. Please be sure to check out their links at the end of the fic if you like their work <3

Genji was a broken man. A broken, angry man. He did his job well, though. Never let the rest of the team down. Despite that, he didn't seem especially pleased to be with Blackwatch, but he didn't seem displeased by it either. He stuck around, in any case. Some thought it was because he wanted revenge on the Shimada clan. Some thought it was because he was trying to find his soulmate. Some thought it was because he didn't have anywhere else to go. No one bothered to ask him. Not since Jesse had gotten punched for his own inquiry, and he was the closest thing to a friend Genji had. Which was why Jesse was fighting so hard to get him off that mission.

"Boss, we can't take him. It ain't right," Jesse insisted, voice low. "It ain't fair on him."

"I see where you're coming from and I understand your concern, but I don't have much of a choice. It's going to be a stretch protecting the representative with three people, let alone two," Gabe explained, spreading his hands.

"I'll do it," Jesse volunteered without hesitation. "I'll take up his work. I'll be useful, I swear.” Gabe furrowed his brow in concern and set a hand on Jesse's shoulder.

"_Hijo_, we talked about this," he started, making Jesse's face fall. Before he could continue, a voice from the door of the transport shuttle interrupted them.

"I'm coming," Genji said without ceremony or elaboration.

"Did you read the file?" Jesse asked with a frown, a bit confused and more than a bit concerned.

"Yes." Genji replied shortly. He walked into the shuttle and dropped his duffel bag on the ground before kicking it under a seat. His other bag was already with the others. He sat down and crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and did his best impression of a marble statue. Jesse and Gabe exchanged a look before both going different ways, Gabe to his own seat and Jesse to the one right next to Genji. It seemed it had been decided for them.

"Artemis, we're ready to go," Gabe told the Blackwatch AI as he strapped himself in.

"Of course, lifting off," she replied, the engines immediately firing and the door sliding shut.

"Hey man, I tried to get you off the team, I really did. But with only the three of us Gabe's worried about protecting the delegate properly. This Mondatta dude's apparently a real big deal," Jesse said as he buckled himself in. He knew better than to suggest Genji do the same. He also knew better than to expect a response, but he was going to talk anyway. Goodness knew he could talk more than enough for the both of them.

"How's my beard comin' in, by the way?" Jesse asked, running a light hand over what could loosely be called a soul patch. "The doctors gave me some vitamins the other day. Taste like chalk but I don't want 'em to go to waste so I keep eating 'em," he said, crossing his legs at the ankles and wishing he could smoke. Gabe had tried to get him to quit when he first joined but it had never stuck.

They were pleasantly silent for a moment before Genji spoke.

"Mondatta," he said without opening his eyes.

"Hm? Reckon ya read what I did. One of the founding members of the Shambali, omnic, pacifist s'far as I can tell, one of the most outspoken about omnics having soulmates. Makes a lot of people real angry. Makes a lot of omnics real hopeful."

"Security."

"Well, he's got his own personal bodyguard, guy named Page, and the Shambali have a few members that ain't afraid to defend the lot, but none of them are coming. Page is staying with the monastery on account of all the high tensions right now. Mondatta thought it'd be best for him to make sure the others are okay since he's getting Overwatch protection on his trip," Jesse explained.

"He expects a full team," Genji muttered, glancing across the transport to Gabe, who was typing away on a data pad.

"Yeah...reckon we ain't quite what he had in mind." Jesse agreed. Genji was certain he heard a note of apprehension and he could see Jesse rubbing at his forearm where his soul mark was, but Genji didn't say anything about it.

~~~~~

The transport landed ten minutes ahead of schedule. There was a limo and an SUV already waiting for them and Jesse automatically checked them both, rubbing hands under seats and pressing against odd lumps and crouching to glance underneath the vehicles.

"All clean, _jefe_," he announced, standing up again and brushing off some dirt from his knees.

"Good job. Toss the bags in the car for me," Gabe said, glancing at a message on his data pad. "Looks like Mondatta's coming in about ten minutes.”

Jesse made a noise of confirmation as he grabbed a few bags, staring at the rest as though deciding whether or not he could make it in one trip. Genji stepped in and took the others before he could try. Jesse gave him a grateful look and they made their way to the SUV to set the baggage in the trunk. Once everything was in, Jesse leaned against the side of the car and pulled out a cigarillo, patting his pockets in search of his lighter.

"Where in tarnation...?" he muttered as he started searching his pockets more intently, cigarillo tucked between his teeth. Genji silently held out the black and silver lighter he was looking for.

"You dropped it when you were searching the cars," he said. Jesse took it and tipped his hat.

"Thank ya kindly," he said, giving him a big smile. Genji just stared back at him impassively, but Jesse didn't mind it. He lit the cigarillo and took a long drag, letting the smoke out through his nose.

After several minutes and the end of his cigarillo, Jesse spoke up with a frown.

"I'm getting antsy with this big flashy limo here beggin’ for attention," he said. "How long's it been?"

"Seven minutes," Genji said without inflection or a pause to think about it.

"Closer to eight." Gabe corrected after consulting his watch, looking up into the sky in an apparent attempt to will Mondatta's flight to go faster.

"Hey boss, can we stop and grab food on the way? I'm starving," Jesse said hopefully.

"Jesse, we're working," Gabe sighed. "We’ll get food when we’ve got the time." Jesse ducked his head slightly at the very slight reprimand.

"I want to eat," Genji said, making it a demand. Even if Jesse was literally starving to death, he wouldn't argue with Gabe.

Genji, on the other hand, had no problem pushing for what he wanted.

Gabe glanced up at him with narrowed eyes at the tone, prepared for a full out argument, but any reply he may have given was cut off by his comm chirping at him. He tapped it and straightened, suddenly back in business mode and willing to ignore Genji.

"Mondatta, is everything alright?" he asked. Genji listened to the one-sided conversation for a moment before something tickled the back of his neck and he turned his head toward the aircraft hangar several hundred yards away. There were two people walking toward them, light gleaming off of them where clothing didn’t cover their metal. Genji scowled and his eyes narrowed. They were only expecting one omnic, not two. He slipped shuriken between his fingers and lowered his center of gravity in preparation.

Jesse noticed the change and his eyes flicked across the tarmac, instantly zeroing in on what Genji had seen.

"Boss," he said. Gabe looked up at his tone and held out a hand.

"Hold on," he said cautiously. Genji shot a dark look at him and Gabe ignored it. Jesse seemed just as relaxed as he had been a few moments ago, but his eyes were carefully focused on the two figures. Genji trusted him to be competent in a fight, despite his languid appearance.

"Yes, I understand," Gabe said before tapping the comm again. His lips twitched downward in an attempt to frown but he stopped himself. “That’s Mondatta,” he told the others, though his eyes remained trained on the approaching figures.

“If that’s him, who’s he with?” Jesse asked lowly.

“I don’t know,” Gabe admitted, tone wary.

“There is a simple way to find out,” Genji said a bit flatly.

“We’re not threatening them,” Gabe shot down quickly, knowing too well what Genji was capable of. Genji scowled from underneath his partial mask but decided against arguing the point.

“Fine,” Genji said instead. Jesse shot him a brief smile before going back to looking at the pair.

It only took a minute for the figures to make their way over to the trio, though it was tense the entire time and the sense of anticipation made it seem like it was a much longer stretch.

“Mondatta. I’m glad you made it here safely, though I must admit that I am a bit…confused about your arrival,” Gabe said, slow and diplomatic. The taller of the two omnics inclined his head in greeting.

“Mister Reyes, I apologize for the lack of information, but without a guard during the trip I felt that it would be best to keep from putting out too much information.”

“I understand,” Gabe said, though it was obvious to both Jesse and Genji that he was frustrated. “I do wish you’d told us your change in plans, and company. Who is this?”

“My pupil and brother, Zenyatta.” Mondatta said, spreading a hand to gesture to the shorter omnic, the one with several orbs lazily draped over his shoulders and chest. Some sort of large necklace?

“Ah, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” he said, voice bright. “Mister Reyes, I know you from the file we were sent, but I can’t say that I know your companions.” Genji slid his shuriken back into their place, not bothering to hide the motion. These machines were obviously not a threat. Not at the moment, at least.

“My name’s Jesse McCree,” Jesse replied with equal enthusiasm, exchanging brief pleasantries with both of the dignitaries before they turned expectantly to Genji. He stared back at them, almost as though challenging them, and Jesse stepped in when the silence went for a beat too long. “This is Genji Shimada. Man o’ action more than words,” he said with a wink. Mondatta seemed to accept the excuse easily enough.

“It is good to meet you, Mister Shimada,” Mondatta said before turning back to Gabriel and slipping back into conversation. The other one, Zenyatta, kept looking at Genji and tilted his head slightly. It was almost as though he was appraising him. Genji didn’t look away. He knew his appearance was more than what most were prepared for, knew it scared people. That’s what this appraisal most likely was, an assessment of threat by a helpless monk here only for a speaking series. After a few moments Zenyatta straightened and turned his head to pay attention to Mondatta and Gabe.

Genji took the opportunity to look over the people he supposed they were to be protecting, even though it was apparent that Zenyatta was an unexpected addition. Both of the monks were wrapped in white robes with subtle grey patterns stitched into the fabric, but Genji was drawn to their feet. Mondatta wore plain white slippers with gold accents that matched the robes, but when Zenyatta shifted Genji could see that he was wearing red and brown sandals. They looked worn and extremely out of place. They seemed to match Zenyatta, though. He didn’t seem as elegant as Mondatta, as graceful or well-crafted. He was the shortest of the group and he had shallow scratches on his head and face which became visible when looking from a certain angle. The gold along Mondatta’s chin and jaw was polished pristinely, but Zenyatta’s was almost dull in comparison.

_Probably a lesser model,_ Genji decided. They were similar enough that he could see them being made in the same place or with the same design, but Mondatta was far more sophisticated. He looked almost as new as…. One of Genji’s hands clenched into a fist for a brief moment before relaxing again.

“Forgive my concern, Mister Reyes. I was assured a security team. You’ll understand my hesitation in trusting both myself and Zenyatta to the care of half of the numbers we expected,” Mondatta was saying when Genji finally tuned into their conversation.

“I’m well aware. Resources are spread thin and you’re aware of my team’s…non-association with Overwatch. We couldn’t pull additional personnel for a security detail that technically doesn’t exist,” Gabe explained in a manner that could have been taken as apologetic. Mondatta was still for a long moment, supposedly in thought, before nodding.

“I understand. This is simply an unfortunate situation,” he said. Genji found himself a bit perturbed by how hard it was to read the omnic without a true face. He wondered if this is how people felt about him and his half mask.

“Brother, shall we make our way to the hotel? I am sure they would like to eat and rest after having to wait for us,” Zenyatta said, the hint of a joke in his voice. Genji’s eyes fixed on him with suspicion. As if sensing this, Zenyatta turned to Genji. After a moment he inclined his head slightly to the left.

“You appear to have a few smudges on your mouthpiece, my friend. I have oil if you’d like to use some,” Zenyatta offered. It slightly unnerved Genji that the omnic was looking closely enough at him that he would notice such a small thing about the half-mask. Such a small, inhuman thing. Genji’s eyes narrowed dangerously and his mouth opened to give a sharp retort, but Jesse spoke before he could.

“That is mighty kind of you but I’m sure he don’t want to take nothing from our guests,” Jesse said with a bright smile, hand hovering by Genji’s elbow but knowing better than to touch without warning. Genji was intense about his metal bits and physical contact. When he first joined Blackwatch, he actually broke someone’s arm after they startled him by putting it around his shoulders.

“Oh, it is no problem,” Zenyatta said, though he sounded mildly surprised. As surprised as a machine could sound, anyway.

“Jesse, you and Genji go ahead and get the bags to the hotel. Artemis checked in for you and the front desk has the keys,” Gabe said, turning to them. He paused and glanced at Genji before sighing. “Grab food on the way.” Jesse grinned broadly.

“Thanks, boss! We’ll get you food, too,” he said. Gabe gave him a serious look as he held out the keys to the SUV.

“I want you at the hotel before I get there,” he warned. Jesse nodded eagerly, taking the keys.

“You got it, _jefe_. No stops, no delays,” he said before pausing. “Other than to get the food.” Gabe gave a small smile and handed Genji an electric blue card.

“Use that, mission funds,” he said. Genji’s eyes flicked down to it and looked back up at him questioningly.

“Mission funds?” he asked incredulously.

“Very generously provided by one Strike Commander Jack Morrison,” Gabe confirmed with a grin. Genji smirked a bit at that, glad for the mask for once.

“Very well,” he said, taking the card and flipping it in his fingers a few times as he turned back to the SUV. Behind him, Zenyatta was staring at him openly. Mondatta shot Zenyatta a questioning look but didn’t say anything about it.

Jesse grinned happily as he slid into the driver’s seat and turned the engine over. Genji got in on the passenger side, continuously flipping the card as he waited for Jesse to buckle up, adjust the seat and mirrors, confirm the address of the hotel, and finally pull away. When Genji glanced back at the group in the rearview mirror, Gabe was still talking to Mondatta and the smaller omnic was looking directly at him. Zenyatta offered a small, circular wave and Genji looked back to the front.

~~~~~

Genji was the one to check them in and get the keycards as Jesse unloaded their things by the front door and then went around back to park. He came back just in time to help Genji carry everything up to their rooms, two suites connected by an internal door.

Genji nudged the door open and they set all of their bags down in one room, unsure what the sleeping arrangements would be. The smell of the cheap Taco Bell they’d bought instantly filled that room and Genji hoped that he’d be in the other one. He may not have been as pampered and spoiled as he once was, but he drew the line at his temporary bedroom smelling like grease and fake cheese. Genji separated the baggage by who it belonged to as Jesse started pulling the food out of the bags. Jesse’s stomach growled. Genji looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and he grinned almost sheepishly.

“Sorry,” he muttered.

“Just eat, you have the food and you know what I want,” Genji said absently. Jesse shrugged.

“I’ll just wait until Gabe gets back,” he said. Genji rolled his eyes but stayed silent. He knew Jesse wouldn’t budge. He went over to the little kitchenette and grabbed one of the glasses, setting it on the counter to fill it before realizing they didn’t have any ice. He sighed.

“Jesse, I will be back in a minute. Sweep this room, I will do the other.”

“Yeah, no problem,” Jesse said without hesitation. Genji grabbed the ice buckets from both rooms as well as one of the keycards before he slipped out into the hall. He glanced both ways, confirming that no one else was there, before working his way down to where he vaguely remembered the ice machine to be. It took a few minutes to fill both buckets with the ancient, groaning thing and he stared at it impatiently the entire time it took to fill them. When in public, he would usually wear loose clothing to cover his body, but he hadn’t bothered with it for the ice trip, staying in the unfortunate uniform of Blackwatch. He was starting to think that may have been a mistake, with how long it was taking. He ended up heading back when the second one was only half full, unwilling to make himself wait.

He heard the voices before he reached the door, not only Jesse’s low and eager tones, but others as well. He frowned slightly and tensed, knowing logically that it would most likely be the rest of their little group but unable to make his body relax. He silently swiped the keycard, hating the quiet beep it emitted, and stepped in with narrowed and suspicious eyes.

Jesse glanced over as the door opened and he gave a lazy grin, instantly collapsing into one of the table chairs in front of the food. Gabe was sitting at the table as well, already eating, and Mondatta was sitting on the closest bed. He sat with his back perfectly straight and his feet flat against the floor. It was unnatural. Genji couldn’t help but look around suspiciously, and he caught Jesse’s eye, raising an eyebrow. Jesse gave a confused look in return for a moment before understanding lit up his features.

“Oh! Zenyatta went to the other room to power down for a bit. Said he needed to charge,” Jesse said as he unwrapped a leaking, overstuffed burrito. He gestured to the rest of the food with it. “Yours is still over here, no one’s touched it.”

“Thanks,” Genji said. He set the ice buckets on the counter in the kitchenette and dropped a few pieces in the glass he’d left there, filling it with tap water. Then he went to the table and grabbed the untouched soft taco and burrito, carefully balancing everything.

“I will be back,” Genji said as he went to the door leading into the other room. He went through and shut it behind him. There were two beds and a small kitchenette, a mirror of the other room, but this one was much quieter.

The omnic, Zenyatta, was reclining on one of the beds and a red wire extended from somewhere on his back to the plug on the nightstand between the beds. What Genji had previously thought may be a necklace appeared to genuinely just be a collection of free-floating orbs, which floated and twisted lazily in the air around him as he rested and charged. His optical array glowed in the dim light of the room, Genji having not bothered to turn the lights on when he’d gone in.

Genji stared at him cautiously for a moment until he was satisfied that the omnic was at least not paying attention, then went to the table and set his food and glass down. He unclipped his mask and set it aside, taking a deep breath. The air was cool against his skin and didn’t taste of metal. He simply sat there for a moment before he took a sip of the water, letting it rest in his mouth before swallowing. He ate quickly after that, not wanting to be without his mask for too long. Once he was done, he drained the rest of the water and balled up the Taco Bell wrappers and shot them into the trashcan across the kitchenette.

“You have an excellent aim, my friend,” a soft voice said. Genji’s mask was back on and he was out of the seat in a split second with the clatter of the chair being shoved back too loud in the quiet room. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you,” Zenyatta said, sounding genuinely apologetic. He was unplugging himself from the wall and the wire retracted behind him as his faceplate turned to Genji. His light was more prominent now, the orbs hanging around him now had a soft golden light and the array on his faceplate was brighter than when he’d first come in. He was nearly angry with himself for not noticing the change.

“I did not realize you were…” Awake? Could omnics sleep? “Conscious,” he settled for.

“Ah, yes. As I said, I apologize for startling you. It was not my intention,” Zenyatta said, sounding genuine enough. Genji was silent, staring at him with thinly veiled irritation.

“Reyes and Mondatta are in the other room,” he said after a moment of silence made it clear that Zenyatta wasn’t going to continue.

“My brother does not require my assistance, and in truth I would prefer to stay here,” he said. Genji slowly nodded and decided that the other room couldn’t possibly be that bad. “If I may ask, what purpose does your mask serve?” Zenyatta asked before Genji could even start to move toward the door. Genji stiffened.

“Filter,” he said shortly. Zenyatta’s head tipped to the left slightly.

“How intriguing,” Zenyatta said, sounding genuinely fascinated. “You have organic lungs, then?” Genji tensed, stalking over to the door and slipping into the other room without another word.

Jesse looked up at his sudden entrance and his smile faded a bit. He could tell something was up.

“Genji, excellent. I want you here for this discussion,” Gabe said, waving him over without noticing his odd mood. Genji walked past Gabe to lean against the wall by Jesse’s chair. Jesse shot him a concerned look but didn’t say anything while they were still in front of Mondatta and Gabe.

“I understand your concern, but our only task is to protect you,” Gabe said as he went back to the conversation they’d clearly been having before Genji had come in.

“My concern is in doing my job properly, which I will not be able to do if I am perpetually concerned for my brother’s safety,” Mondatta countered evenly. It was not said in the childish manner of someone trying to simply get what they wanted, rather, it was quite matter-of-fact. Gabe sighed.

“I will need to be on your detail, and we can only put one person on your brother’s.”

“I’ll do it,” Jesse offered immediately. Gabe looked at him and seemed to think about it for a moment.

It wasn’t a bad decision, to Genji. Jesse has long and short-range capabilities, as well as a natural diplomacy and likableness that would aid him on a singular protection detail.

“No, Genji, I want you on Zenyatta,” Gabe said. Genji’s eyes darted to him with a brief but intense flash of anger.

“Boss, can I ask why?” Jesse asked hesitantly. Gabe nodded.

“Genji has more experience working on his own and Mondatta is going to be in the spotlight more often than not. Genji, no offence, but you haven’t exactly been good about having attention on you,” he said. It was unapologetic and it was a good point, as reluctant as Genji was to admit that. Genji scowled but accepted it with a curt nod. This wasn’t a battle he could win.

“I have a meeting tomorrow morning, I would suggest that we all retire for the evening,” Mondatta said gently, clearly more for the humans’ benefit than his own.

“I agree, we need a chance to regroup and come up with a plan for tomorrow, now that we’re split,” Gabe agreed with a nod. “Genji, you should speak with Zenyatta and figure out what he’s doing. You can always talk to us if you need a second opinion on your approach to being his detail.” Genji gave him a flat look. They both knew he would rather swallow nails than ask for help. Gabe sighed and waved a hand, knowing better than to push him. Genji grabbed both of his bags before he went back to the other room, his back stiffening as he did in preparation for more questioning by the strange metal monk.

But when Genji stepped into the room, closing the joint door behind him, Zenyatta said nothing. Genji’s eyes flicked to him as he crossed the room to the in-suite bathroom. Zenyatta was still on the bed, sitting up against the headboard. His faceplate, and supposedly his gaze, followed Genji. Neither of them said a word. Genji went to the bathroom and shut the door before going through the motions of preparing for sleep.

Genji took his time, in no rush at all to go back into the room with the omnic. However, he was no more eager to stare into a mirror at his disfigured face and body, which left him in an odd tug of war over which he had more distaste for. Eventually he shoved his toothbrush back into his bag and his eyes caught on a plastic bag. One Doctor Ziegler had insisted that he take with him on the trip. Oils and materials meant for maintaining his inorganic body. He ignored them in favor of changing clothes and zipping his bag up. It would be…incredibly uncomfortable to sleep in his mask, he realized as he went back out to the bedroom, but there was no way he would take it off in front of this stranger. He would need to suffer through it for this trip. It was only a week. He could manage for that long.

“Mister Shimada?” Zenyatta asked as he watched Genji drop his bag at the foot of the empty bed.

“Genji.” Zenyatta cocked his head at the curt reply.

“Pardon?”

“I no longer use that name as my own. Just call me Genji,” he said, eyes going over to him and boring into the slits that seemed to be in the place a human’s eyes would be. Challenging.

“Well, Genji, I apologize for my discourteousness from before. My brother has always said I am much too curious for my own good, and I’m afraid that I made you uncomfortable and unhappy with me. I would regret it if we started off on the wrong foot, especially due to my own tactlessness.” Genji stared at him for a long moment, not minding the silence that stretched between them. He had to give it to the monk, he didn’t fidget or seem uncomfortable like most people did.

“Why did you ask about my body?” Genji finally asked. “Was it because you are scared of me or because you question whether or not I can protect you?” Zenyatta laughed softly and for a moment Genji was startled by the fact that anyone would laugh at him, considering how dangerous he looked. And was.

“I have no doubt that you are more than qualified to protect both myself and my brother, and I feel no fear of you. I was merely curious. I’ve never met another being like you before,” he said.

“Because I am the only one,” Genji said as he sat down on the bed. He was wearing a loose shirt and basketball shorts that kept all of his wires contained and all of his important parts in and didn’t reveal much about his form. Still, he pulled up the comforter and draped it over his legs. It kind of took away from the point of wearing such clothes in the first place, limiting the chance of his mechanical parts overheating in the night.

“Are you so sure?” Zenyatta asked, cocking his head. Genji’s eyes went back to him instantly, narrowed.

“You just said I was the only one you’ve seen,” he said slowly, suspiciously. Zenyatta held up his hands and laughed again, that same noise that somehow seemed breathy despite his clear lack of air.

“Oh, you misunderstand me! I was musing upon the idea, nothing more. Can one ever know for certain that there are no others of a kind?” Genji tsked.

“Believe me, I’m the only one. I was too expensive to make.”

“Make?” Zenyatta asked curiously. Before Genji could even think to reply, or perhaps reply before thinking, Zenyatta waved a hand as though to dismiss what he’d said. “Ah, but I am being impolite again, and keeping you awake.”

“I do not require as much sleep as humans. It is most likely part of the reason I was chosen to be your guard. Your brother insisted that you be protected as well, but we could hardly justify giving you more protection than him,” he said bluntly. He could feel Zenyatta watching him but ignored him in favor of checking his phone.

“I understand. I know that my presence here is hardly practical for you or my brother, but I….” Zenyatta said, though his tone was…almost regretful. Interesting. Genji finally looked back at him, eyebrows furrowed. “Well, I had assumed along with my brother that there would be a full team here with us, and I couldn’t resist the chance to meet my soulmate,” Zenyatta said. His voice held the lilt of a smile, of happiness, and Genji could practically picture the smile he would be wearing if only he had a face. What an odd feeling, to presume to know what one’s happiness would look like.

“Your soulmate,” he snorted, hand unconsciously flinching toward his hip. If the monk noticed the movement, he said nothing of it.

“Yes!” Zenyatta said happily, clapping his hands together. “I understand that for humans and omnics the sensation of a soulmate is different. From my understanding, you have a mark on your body which relates to some sort of significant event or association which can only be your soulmate. For omnics, however, we have a…I suppose that ‘sense’ would be the best word for it. There is a draw, an unexplainable need to be in certain places, to learn certain things. I admit that I myself do not understand it fully, but being on this trip will bring me closer to them, I am sure of it. I imagine that it must be much more frustrating to not have this sense, but oh how wonderful it must be to have a physical reminder of them. I heard that—”

“What makes you think that I have one?” Genji asked, interrupting what seemed to be the beginning of a very long discussion of Zenyatta’s view on soulmates. Zenyatta paused, head tilting slightly, taking the interruption in stride despite his very clear confusion.

“I’ve never heard of someone being born without a soulmate,” he said, that curious tone back in his voice. Genji plugged his phone in as he answered, refusing to look at him.

“I am not an omnic, and I am no longer human. I have no soulmate.” With that, Genji laid down and turned onto his side, facing the wall away from Zenyatta. He did not close his eyes. He hadn’t been lying, he needed perhaps only six hours of sleep a night and could function on no sleep for several days before absolutely needing a rest, but he was in no way interested in continuing to listen to such naively optimistic ideas. It grated him, seeing someone so confident in finding his soulmate when he had nothing to go off of but some vague feeling and Genji had…used to have a mark that was supposedly meant to guide him right to his. It hadn’t.

It was several minutes later when Zenyatta finally spoke.

“I am…very sorry, Genji.” It was said softly, and with such sincerity that Genji felt his stomach clench unpleasantly. He wasn’t sure if he had been meant to hear it, considering how long had passed since their discussion had effectively ended, so he stayed silent and stared at his wall. After a while, he heard soft chimes start up from Zenyatta’s side of the room. It was that sound that finally lulled him to sleep.

~~~~~

Genji had become used to being the first person awake every day. On base he would be in the training room by the time anyone else was up or required him. On missions he would usually spend the extra time getting some recon done. That morning when he’d woken he spent perhaps ten minutes staring at the wall, confusion creasing his brow. He’d had a dream, he thought. He couldn’t remember it well. Only the color gold and a sense of...something close to happiness. Odd.

He finally decided to shake the forgotten dream off and go walk around the block, a quick sweep of the area to assure that it was secure and there was no suspicious activity he’d need to note. However, when Genji went into the other room to leave a note with Jesse in case the others woke before he got back, he was met with the sight of Mondatta sitting at the small table with a laptop and a spread of papers out in front of him.

“Good morning,” Mondatta said without looking up from his work.

“Morning,” Genji replied automatically, glancing across the room. Jesse and Gabe were each asleep in the beds. It looked like Jesse was drooling on the pillow. “Did you not…charge during the night?” he asked with a frown. It would be difficult to protect him if he ran out of power in the middle of the day.

“There is a plug over here,” he said. Genji pulled his phone partially out of his pocket to check the time. Half past five in the morning. He’d gotten dressed in a hoodie and loose sweatpants in order to hide his body as he went out and scoped the rest of the hotel, but he couldn’t leave if one of their charges was up and no one else was there to stay with him. So Genji sat on the foot of Jesse’s bed and watched Mondatta. Genji had expected a machine to type quickly, faster than human was capable of, surely, but Mondatta seemed to be slightly slower than Genji was.

“Do you prepare so intensely for every meeting of yours?” he asked after a while.

“Hardly,” Mondatta said. “However, this meeting is with several people of high influence who may have some part in the success of my speaking events for the rest of the week. I have always found it best to have as much information as possible before entering a discussion or situation.”

“This is all research about those you’re meeting with, then?” he asked, losing interest quickly.

“Indeed. Although I believe that I am nearly finished with this work.” His head tipped slightly, and Genji had the sudden feeling of being watched. “If I may be so bold, you do not seem to be interested in my or my brother’s work. Was it your choice to be assigned to this position?”

“You and your brother are both incredibly nosy.”

“Some call it curiosity.”

“I don’t.”

“I take it I will not be receiving an answer, then?” There was a long pause before Genji said,

“I could have refused the position, but there would have been no one to take my place.”

“Ah, it was a sense of duty that led you to take the position. How intriguing. A duty to what, I wonder?” he asked. Genji did not give him an answer, and when Mondatta realized that he had no intention of answering, he turned back to his laptop. “No matter, I am glad for your presence, no matter how uncomfortable you are with us.”

“I didn’t say I was uncomfortable with you,” Genji said automatically.

“No?” Mondatta asked without looking at him. “You seem uncomfortable, although perhaps that is simply your disposition, or perhaps it is because most humans are uncomfortable being so close to omnics when they are unaccustomed to us.” Genji’s lips twitched.

“My disposition,” he said flatly. “You don’t know me.”

“No, I don’t,” he agreed. “However, my intuition is all I have, at the moment. You do not seem like the type to tell me about yourself.”

“And you are?” he asked with a small snort.

“Perhaps. You won’t know until you ask.” Genji eyed him, sure this was a trick somehow. The omnic was still on his laptop, although he was on a different screen than he had been before. It almost looked like social media. What a funny thought, a metal monk and world-renowned activist on social media.

“Do you really believe in soulmates?” Genji found himself asking.

“Do I believe in them? Of course. Centuries of evidence are difficult to argue against,” he said.

“Do you believe that omnics have soulmates?” Genji clarified, trying to keep the frustrated tone out of his voice. Both of these omnics had a habit of answering a question with a question, or of purposefully twisting his words until he was forced to say exactly what he meant. It was maddening.

Mondatta hummed at Genji’s question, the sound almost pleased. At what, Genji couldn’t imagine.

“Now that is a much more complicated question. To make myself plain and save a long lecture on why it is my answer, yes, I do. Do you?”

“I do not have an opinion,” Genji said. “Do you believe that you have met your soulmate?”

“I have,” he said. “Although I hope that information stays between us. If those who oppose me were to find out about him, I fear he would become a target.” Genji blinked at him, slightly startled.

“Then why tell me?” he asked. Mondatta turned to look at him, and the tone in his voice when he spoke betrayed a smile.

“My brother trusts you. He is an excellent judge of character.” He went back to his screen and left Genji completely baffled. When had they even had a chance to talk? Especially about him? Genji had only spoken to Zenyatta at the hotel, yet the last time Zenyatta and Mondatta were together had been on the drive from the airport with Gabriel. There’s no way that this was true, but he couldn’t exactly just call him a liar. He’d already pushed his luck. If Gabe found out how unprofessional he’d been he would probably be in some sort of trouble. It was probably best not to test the limits of what he could get away with much more than he had.

Almost as soon as he made that decision, the joint door opened and Zenyatta poked his head in.

“Ah, there you are. I awoke and you were not there, I worried for you,” Zenyatta said. Before Genji could process that, Mondatta’s head tipped back, almost in the ghost of a laugh.

“Mister Shimada here has been keeping me company this morning,” he said.

“Genji,” Zenyatta said as he walked behind his brother to peer at the laptop over his shoulder. “He prefers to be called by his first name.” Genji blinked at him. He’d remembered. And thought to correct someone else about it.

“Please pardon my mistake,” Mondatta said easily. “What are your plans for today?”

“I am certainly not going to any of your meetings,” Zenyatta laughed. “I think I will explore a bit, perhaps look at our speaking locations.”

“I’ll make sure they’re safe before you’re scheduled to be there. You don’t need to worry about checking it yourself,” Genji said.

“Oh, I have no doubt about it,” Zenyatta said, angling his body so he was facing more toward Genji than Mondatta. “I’m simply curious about it. I’ve never been to England before, let alone London. Have you?”

“I have,” Genji said slowly. “Though it has been many years.” Not since before Blackwatch. Zenyatta clapped his hands together, a gesture that Genji was very quickly starting to associate with him.

“How wonderful! I’m glad that I won’t be completely lost today.”

“I don’t know what all I remember, I may not be the best guide,” Genji said, trying to temper any expectations that he may have. Genji was here to do his job and nothing more. Zenyatta tilted his head and hummed.

“Oh, please don’t worry about that. I understand that your job is only to keep me safe, and I have no intentions of making your work harder than it already is.” Genji inclined his head in acknowledgment, though it was slightly disconcerting how well the monk had read him.

“Please do not wander too far, Zenyatta. With tensions as high as they are….”

“Don’t worry, I will try to stay close to the venues we’ve already chosen,” Zenyatta assured his brother. Genji heard springs creak but didn’t feel the bed he was sitting on shift at all. Not Jesse, then.

“And I thought Genji was the worst about being up before the sun,” Gabe said, voice rough with sleep though Genji knew that he was more than sufficiently awake. Gabriel always was a light sleeper, easy to alertness but hard to rest.

“I had assumed our voices would wake you,” Genji said, though honestly he hadn’t given either of the men much thought, so focused on the discussion he’d been having with Mondatta.

“We’d better get moving, anyway. We need to eat and shower and everything earlier than usual so we don’t hold Mondatta back. Jesse, get up,” Gabe said slightly louder and Jesse sat up instantly, hair sticking up at all angles and eyes bleary.

“What? What is it? Where is it?”

“Roll out’s in an hour and a half, you need to get up and get ready. The schedule and layouts got sent to you.”

“Got it, boss,” Jesse muttered, eyes going half lidded once his panic passed as he rolled over to grope for his phone on the side table.

Logically, Genji had already known that the omnics had different needs than humans and that they didn’t have the same organic imperatives as his group, but it was made almost awkwardly clear that morning as they got ready. Mondatta seemed content to sit and watch them when he wasn’t focused on his laptop and Zenyatta only needed to change clothes before he joined them again, now in a much more casual pair of cotton pants and a knit, wrap-style sweater. Genji, Jesse, and Gabe, however, all needed to go through the process of grooming, dressing, and then eating after Gabe made a quick trip to the closest convenience store. Genji chose to eat in the other room again, and this time he was truly alone without Zenyatta there.

Zenyatta and Mondatta, when it was finally time to leave, gave brief goodbyes and good lucks before Mondatta left the hotel room with his shoulders pulled back, head high, and Genji’s teammates trailing behind him. Zenyatta stayed in the room watching the door long enough for Genji to frown slightly behind his mask.

“Are we staying here?”

“Hm? Oh, no. I simply thought it might be beneficial to stagger our departure slightly, so we are not so close to them to draw attention to ourselves. I doubt anyone will recognize me like this, but my brother is another matter. He is quite conspicuous, isn’t he?” he asked with some amusement. Genji was sure that it was a rhetorical question, but the amusement in Zenyatta’s voice and the way that his head tipped toward Genji made him feel the need to give him at least some reply.

“I don’t envy the others their job today.”

“No?” Zenyatta asked, head cocking. Genji looked at him, eyebrows drawing together just slightly. It was such a small expression, but Zenyatta seemed to pick it up just as easily as a spoken question. “I had assumed that I’d offended you in some way, you seem to avoid being alone in my company.” Genji knew, once again, that he had no obligation to respond to him. But he still had the sense that he should, at least for the sake of their working relationship, if nothing else.

“You haven’t offended me,” Genji said.

“Oh,” Zenyatta said, sounding surprised. Genji couldn’t tell if the surprise was because of what the response was or because there had been a response at all. He did have to admit that he’d been perhaps too obvious in his distance and it might make his job harder or get him a reprimand for letting his personal feelings affect his work. Either way, it was easier to address this now.

“You know that I am not an omnic,” Genji said slowly, and Zenyatta’s head shifted ever so slightly to show that he was listening. “But I am not entirely human, either. This body was not my choice, not entirely, and I find it…difficult to be around omnics because I am reminded of what I am.” There was a beat of silence, Genji letting Zenyatta process what he’d said for a moment. “I will be sure not to let this interfere with my work.” There was a long silence, and then Zenyatta nodded.

“Thank you for telling me this, you did not need to. I hope that I didn’t pressure you into feeling as though you needed to share your past with me, but I am grateful for it and sorry for any strife that I may have unknowingly caused you.” Genji blinked at him. How had his apology turned into Zenyatta saying that _he_ was sorry? What was even more confusing, how did Genji feel slightly better because of it?

“You don’t need to apologize,” he said.

“Perhaps not, but I would hate to think that I had hurt you in some way without trying to make it better. If there is anything that I can do to help you and help ease the discomfort of the situation, please let me know.” Genji nodded.

“I thank you for your understanding.” There was absolutely no way that he would ask a client for help. He was already stepping too far out of line just having this conversation, which Zenyatta could have very easily and very understandably taken offense to, but at least some good came out of it. “I will follow you, we are on your schedule,” Genji added, taking a slight step back and pulling his hood further up to cover more of his face. Zenyatta seemed to watch him for a moment, a slightly unusual feeling to have, considering that he did not have a face, before tilting his head slightly.

“I think perhaps you should walk with me. It may seem more suspicious to have you following me all day,” he said with amusement in his voice. Genji hesitated and then nodded.

“Whatever you’re most comfortable with.”

“Come pretend with me, then. Maybe we’re friends on a trip to Europe for the first time,” Zenyatta teased. Genji hummed, not knowing quite how to respond to him, and they finally left the room.

Zenyatta could have easily used one of the two cars that they’d hired for the trip, but when they reached the street Zenyatta seemed perfectly content simply to walk. Genji had to force himself to walk next to him instead of a step or two behind, the habits of Blackwatch and the prickling sensation of needing to stay out of sight too ingrained into him for the action to be habit by any means. But Zenyatta wasn’t giving him much of a chance to drift, and Genji wasn’t sure whether it was by design or just part of the confusing omnic’s personality.

“Do you know where we’ll be speaking this week?” Zenyatta asked Genji as they walked down the sidewalk. The morning traffic was heavy in this part of London, people trying to get to work and just starting their day, forcing Genji and Zenyatta to walk with their shoulders nearly brushing one another. Genji had already noted that Zenyatta was the shortest of the group, but this close to him he couldn’t help but think that he seemed almost delicate in his frame. Nonetheless, the two of them attracted little attention in their casual clothes. The only few looks they got were clearly from people who were wary of omnics in general and none of them seemed to recognize Zenyatta. Fewer still seemed to even register that Genji was there.

“You have three public speaking events at two different venues, a private meeting that Mondatta is currently attending, and a gathering for sponsors before two of your events. The first speaking event starts tomorrow at noon at the Center for Omnic and Human Relations,” Genji rattled off, having long since memorized the schedule and the ins and outs of his security detail. He needed to be prepared for anything to go wrong, and the best way to do that was to know exactly what was meant to happen.

“That one is going to be my favorite,” Zenyatta said, voice undeniably pleased. Genji glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

“You’ll be going?”

“It’s always incredibly inspiring to see those who fight for our rights on a more local and direct level, and to see those who have found their soulmates, to see those humans who see us as beings with souls. I won’t be speaking save for on a personal level, but I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he said. Genji nodded and went back to looking ahead of them as they walked, heading in the general direction of the COHR building. Then he remembered why Zenyatta was there in the first place.

“You hope your soulmate will be there,” he said. Zenyatta nodded, and it almost looked a little bashful.

“Yes, I do. That sense I mentioned before has been…nearly overwhelming since I came to this city. It’s like they’re just in front of me and I simply haven’t realized it yet. But I am not concerned. Many omnics only know their partner by sight, if it is another omnic, or by seeing their mark on a human.”

“What if you can’t see their mark? Like if it’s on their back or something?” Genji asked, unable to help his sense of curiosity. He’d never really had a chance to talk to an omnic at length so candidly, and they’d already gotten the awkward parts out of the way and Zenyatta was one of the most patient people he’d ever met. He didn’t feel like he was bothering him when he asked Zenyatta questions, he always seemed so eager to talk about his soulmate.

“That’s a very difficult situation,” Zenyatta said. “It can be frustrating for omnics, because we know another omnic soulmate by sight and being unsure about humans is always a risk. But I imagine that it is simply the same as it is for humans. After all, you don’t know your soulmate except by their mark, yes? And humans with omnic soulmates don’t have any indication at all until their soulmate recognizes their mark.”

“Ah,” Genji said with a small frown. “I never thought about what it would be like to not have any way of telling your soulmate….”

“Some omnics don’t enjoy it, either. I know quite a few who have had their soulmate’s mark engraved onto their plating or frame so that they can match. It’s not perfect, because two humans have different marks, but it’s a touching gesture, nonetheless. I always found it quite romantic.”

“They…engrave their mark? Would you do that, if your soulmate is human?”

“I think I would like to, yes,” he said with a soft tone that made Genji think his mind wasn’t fully on the present. “I would ask their permission, of course. If they weren’t comfortable with the idea, I wouldn’t mind that, either.”

“So, you not only don’t have a preference for whether your soulmate is human or omnic, you don’t have a preference for what they want?” Genji asked, perhaps a little incredulously. Zenyatta shrugged, unbothered.

“They’re my soulmate. They will be who they are, no matter what I expect of them or desire. They will be more perfectly matched for me than any idea of them that I could ever come up with.”

“You have a very…optimistic idea of what soulmates are.”

“Well, what do you think a soulmate is?” Zenyatta asked. Where Genji may have snapped at someone to mind their own damn business for asking such a thing, he couldn’t help but feel that Zenyatta was saying it with nothing but genuine and innocent curiosity. That’s why he answered, he told himself.

“I haven’t thought about it in years. When I was younger I thought it meant a best friend, and when I was a teenager I thought it was a romantic partner. Now…I do not know what I want.”

“Perhaps that’s for the best, hm? I’ve always quite enjoyed surprises, myself,” Zenyatta said happily. Genji couldn’t help his soft laugh, an incredulously happy noise.

“You know, when I was young I would play a game with my friends about our soulmates and surprises,” he said. The pair turned onto a new street, and Genji could smell a bakery, fresh bread and sugar caramelizing. He made a note of where it was to visit later, when he wasn’t working. Beside him, Zenyatta made note of the way Genji’s eyes lingered on one particular storefront, but he said nothing about it.

“Oh? What sort of game was it?” he prompted, encouraged by how much Genji had been speaking, and how freely.

“We would come up with silly ways for us to meet our soulmate where we were. Like, if we were walking like we are now and someone’s mark was a snowflake we might say they’d slip on ice and literally run into each other, or maybe they would lick a pole, get stuck, and their soulmate would be the one to help them off,” he explained. Zenyatta laughed, delighted.

“That sounds like good fun! Do you think it would still be fun to play with an omnic?”

“I don’t see why not,” Genji shrugged. “It was just a stupid kid’s game, anyway.” Zenyatta hummed. Genji thought it almost sounded disappointed. He had the briefest moment where he wanted to make him happy again, though that was followed by a flash of irritation at himself. Why should he care if he wasn’t completely happy? Zenyatta’s happiness wasn’t his job, his safety was. Speaking of…

With a mental curse, Genji went back to visually sweeping the streets around them. He’d gotten too distracted by the conversation and forgotten what he was meant to be doing. Of course, with his years of training and experience he could sense a threat nearly the instant it came up, but in such a crowded and high-tension place it would never hurt to be particularly cautious. Especially with how important Zenyatta was. It was easy to forget, having conversations about silly childhood games, that Zenyatta was known throughout the world as one of the faces of the push for recognition of omnic soulmates. Genji had been too lax.

Zenyatta sensed the shift in him and didn’t try to start another conversation, contenting himself with looking around as they walked. It wasn’t uncomfortable, the two of them walking together quietly. When the crowds around them let up a little bit they remained walking along together, shoulders nearly brushing, neither making the obvious move of stepping away from the other.

It only took perhaps twenty minutes to get to the COHR building, a repurposed office that now served as the base for the English foundation. It didn’t look any different from the offices around it, though as Genji and Zenyatta stopped across the street to look at it, Genji noted the police car in the parking lot.

“This is new,” Zenyatta said. Genji glanced at him curiously.

“What do you mean?”

“Parts of it were rebuilt last year, after a human lit it on fire,” Zenyatta said, more softly. “An omnic died. She was here with her soulmate, and only she didn’t get out.” Genji’s eyes flicked back over to the police car.

“Was that when the group was trying to change the laws keeping omnics from being recognized as having soulmates?”

“Yes. It was an extremist, someone who didn’t care who got hurt. There were humans in the building, but his hate of omnics blinded him. He tried to condemn those people to death simply because they didn’t hate us. I think it’s appropriate that this is where my brother will first speak.” They were quiet for a moment, the two of them lost in their own thoughts.

“Have you considered what you would do if your soulmate is an extremist?” Genji asked. Zenyatta hesitated before nodding.

“I have. It’s a thought one can’t help but have on occasion. I hope that I would treat them the same, that I would be patient and gracious, but I’m not sure. I try not to have any expectations for my soulmate, but I must admit that I’m not sure how happy I would be if someone like that were my soulmate. I fear I may not want to be with them.” It was said with the air of confession, of something trembling and vulnerable and meant just for the two of them. Genji had no idea what to do with it, what to do with someone who was so naturally earnest and truthful even with things that Genji could already tell troubled him. And to tell this to someone he already knows isn’t exactly the most comfortable with omnics or soulmates in general….

“I can’t imagine you being anything but patient,” Genji found himself saying. “And even if you weren’t, if soulmates are the perfect match that you think they are, then you probably have some hotshot who gives all their money to charity and thinks humanity is inherently good.” Zenyatta laughed, the sound almost surprised in its delight.

“Do you not think souls are inherently good?” he asked. Genji rolled his eyes.

“And you prove my point. No one like you could have a dick for a soulmate. Do you want to go in?”

“No, I think not. We’ll be here tomorrow, by any measure. Could we go walk by the other venue, though?”

“Whatever you want,” Genji said. Zenyatta hummed and clasped his hands behind his back as he started walking again.

“You can tell me if you have preferences, you know.”

“My job isn’t to have preferences, it’s to keep you safe.”

“I can’t imagine that this trip will be very fun for you if you keep that mentality,” Zenyatta said with a laugh. Genji raised an eyebrow.

“This trip isn’t about fun.”

“No, but it certainly never hurt anybody,” he said. “When was the last time you did something simply because you wanted to? You seem extremely dedicated to your work, a…oh dear, there’s a word for that, isn’t there?” he mused.

“Workaholic,” Genji offered.

“Yes, that’s it,” he said happily. “I’m very intrigued by you, Genji.” Genji glanced at him, not sure how to respond. He was undeniably intrigued by Zenyatta, as well, but was sure that they meant it in different ways, even if he had no idea what was going on in Zenyatta’s mind. Most people, Genji could get a good read on with some observation, if not immediately. It was one of the benefits of his upbringing and current occupation. But with this omnic…Genji mostly found himself confused by him. He had no idea how to act around him or how to approach him. He seemed intent on speaking with Genji where most people would ignore the security, but he also seemed perfectly content to walk in silence as they were then. He really was quite a confusing person.

The second venue that the pair went to was another hotel, one whose name Genji had heard multiple times. It sounded so familiar, and he couldn’t quite think of why until they saw it down the street. It was a five star hotel, one that he’d stayed in as a teenager the last time he’d been in London.

“This one I think we shall go in, if you do not mind,” Zenyatta said.

“Of course not,” Genji replied instantly. “I will follow you wherever you like.”

“Oh?” Zenyatta asked with a teasing amusement. Genji gave him a look and Zenyatta laughed, waving a slight hand. “Don’t mind me,” he said as they went in. The lobby was busy, people coming in and out and the air full of conversation. Zenyatta went up to the front desk and waited until the omnic there put down the phone and looked at him before speaking.

“Good morning, my friend. I was wondering if it would be possible for my friend and I to see the ballroom?”

“I’m sorry, the ballroom is private. If you would like to arrange for a reservation, I can schedule you for a tour of the room.”

“Oh, I am part of the Shambali, I will be attending the speaking conference in a few days,” Zenyatta said. Instantly, the omnic seemed to perk up.

“You’re part of the Shambali?” they asked, tone slightly awed. The lights on their faceplate seemed to brighten, and Zenyatta tilted his head slightly in a nod.

“I am.”

“Of course you can see it, please pardon me, I didn’t recognize you out of your robes. May I have your name?” they asked.

“Tekhartha Zenyatta,” Zenyatta provided. They nodded quickly and typed something into their computer.

“Please wait here for one moment,” they said before getting up and disappearing into a back room.

“Do people recognize you a lot?” Genji asked, frowning slightly. That would make his job much harder.

“On occasion,” Zenyatta said. “Usually only when I am in my robes or with my brother. Mondatta is much more well-known than I am.”

“Is there a reason for that?” Genji asked.

“He speaks more publicly than I do. He is usually the one who does these large events, I prefer to speak at smaller venues. I would prefer to be a teacher, rather than a public figure. But, this is where my life has led me,” he said, nearly with a sigh. Before Genji could reply, the staff omnic came back out, rounding the front desk to stand in front of them.

“If you would please follow me,” they said, gesturing to the side before they started walking.

“I thank you very much for this, I am aware that this was an unexpected request,” Zenyatta said, voice back to that same polite and professional tone that he usually had.

“Oh, it’s really no problem at all,” the omnic said quickly. “I’m very sorry that I didn’t recognize you.”

“There is no reason to apologize, I did not expect you would know me,” Zenyatta said, smile in his tone.

“I know you very well, actually. I…I have followed your group online for several years,” they admitted. “You’re incredibly inspiring. It’s admirable, how open you are about incredibly personal feelings and subjects. Your series on self-reflection and openness in our feelings toward our soulmate actually led me to find my soulmate,” they said shyly, lights flickering pale pink.

“I’m incredibly happy to hear that,” Zenyatta said, sounding genuinely pleased. “May I ask your name?”

“Oh! Oh, I’m so sorry! I’m Jamie, and it’s incredibly inspiring to be meeting two members of the Shambali. I’m sorry if I see overeager.” Genji actually took a moment to process what they’d said. They thought he was with the Shambali? Dressed like this? Yes, Zenyatta was dressed more casually than usual, but he was still much more put-together and presentable than Genji was.

“There is no need for an apology. I must admit that I am excited to have met you, as well. However, I must correct that my friend is not a member of the Shambali,” Zenyatta said. Jamie’s lights went that same pale pink, but this time they stayed that way.

“I’m sorry about that.” It seemed as though they spent half of their time apologising for something or another.

“It’s okay, honest mistake,” Genji said, and Zenyatta’s slight head tilt toward him seemed mildly surprised. Jamie didn’t seem to notice the movement. But they certainly did notice the way Genji was sure to pull his hood down further over his face before he’d spoken.

“Here’s the ballroom. Set-up for your event is going to start tomorrow, including the private sponsor room and the catering package,” they said as they opened one of a pair of doors, letting the small group into a large room.

“You got catering?” Genji asked curiously. “Isn’t this an omnic event?”

“It is an omnic focused event,” Zenyatta allowed, “But the point of the speaking series is to spread acceptance of omnic soulmates, and omnics certainly aren’t the ones doubting that we have soulmates,” he said with a slight tease. “Many of our guests are human, as are many of our sponsors. The point of this event is to promote unity and understanding, and that would be difficult if we did not actually have any humans with us.”

“Ah, yeah, that makes sense,” he said, not entirely sure why that hadn’t clicked with him earlier.

The ballroom itself was large, larger than Genji had remembered from his one experience with it. It seemed plain, only a few paintings on the walls and completely devoid of any furniture. Genji knew logically, that it would look vastly different for the actual speaking event, but at the moment he couldn’t help but frown beneath his mask.

“This is perfect,” Zenyatta said, pleased. “Is the sponsor room nearby?”

“Yes, across the hall. I would show it to you, as well, but it is currently in use.”

“Ah, it is no problem. As I said, I’m aware that this visit was unexpected,” Zenyatta said easily as he walked further into the room, looking over it carefully with criteria that Genji couldn’t even guess at.

“Excuse me, I never caught your name,” Jamie said. Genji blinked slightly and glanced at them, mildly surprised to be addressed.

“Genji,” he said.

“Genji, it is a pleasure meeting you. It must be wonderful, being so close with a man like Zenyatta. He’s just as polite and calm as he seems during his talks!” Genji didn’t particularly feel like explaining the whole situation between them, or unnecessarily exposing his role as security when he was meant to be subtle.

“He is an interesting person,” Genji allowed. “He speaks carefully, and is very charismatic. I can understand why so many people are fascinated by him.”

“He certainly is inspiring. I wasn’t lying, when I said he helped me find my soulmate,” they said. “Turns out, she lived in the exact same apartment building as me and I just never noticed,” they laughed.

“Zenyatta helped you figure that out? Over an online talk?” Genji asked, perhaps a little incredulously. Jamie didn’t seem to mind as they laughed again.

“Yeah, he had this whole series about disregarding the ideas you have of who your soulmate should be and just accepting who they are, knowing that everyone had hidden depths you may not see and may be perfect for you. I stopped trying so hard to find people I thought I would like, and just focused more on making friends with the people around me. And I met Katelin.” Genji blinked slightly. That sounded…cheesy. But it seemed to have worked for them.

“I’m glad that you found her,” he said.

“Me too,” Jamie said happily. Zenyatta turned back to them and Jamie’s attention instantly shifted back to him. Genji could tell that they admired him greatly, and he was starting to see why. Zenyatta and Jamie started talking about the details of the event and Genji knew that he should be paying attention, but he found himself distracted watching Zenyatta.

When Genji had first seen Zenyatta, he’d thought him a lesser model than his brother, and now he was more than a bit ashamed at the thought. How could he have thought something so ungenerous about a man who literally changed lives when all Genji knew how to do was ruin and take them? He was getting more and more curious about this man the longer he spent with him and saw him interact with other people. He found himself wanting to know more. Understanding people had hidden depths, indeed.

“Genji, are you ready to go?” Zenyatta asked. Genji was pulled from his thoughts quickly and he nodded.

“If you are.”

“Jamie, I look forward to seeing you again,” Zenyatta said as the two omnics shook hands.

“Of course, I’ll walk you both out,” they said.

Zenyatta and Genji went back out to the street and, for lack of direction, began walking back to their hotel.

“Is there anywhere you’d like to see while we’re here?” Zenyatta asked.

“No. You?”

“I was hoping to see a few museums, but I am afraid that today will be the most free time that I have and I would hate to tire you before your true job begins.”

“You don’t need to worry about me. I’ll do whatever needs to be done.”

“So determined,” Zenyatta said. “But I will not add unnecessarily to your work.”

“So thoughtful,” Genji said, mimicking his tone. It was unconscious, this small tease, and that caught him quite off guard. It had been a long time since he felt this at ease with someone, especially in such a short amount of time. He would need to watch himself. But Zenyatta only laughed.

“You are a delight, Genji. Ah, it’s already nearly noon. Did you have a place you’d like to have lunch?” he asked.

“I’ll eat when we get back to the hotel, you don’t need to worry about it.” Zenyatta hummed, having learned to expect such an answer.

“There is a bakery I saw earlier, when we left this morning. Do you think they have an open kitchen?” he asked.

“An open kitchen?” Genji asked, tilting his head toward him, slightly confused by the sudden change in topic but willing to go along with it easily enough.

“I cannot eat, but I have always found the act of cooking rather soothing. I’m no good at it, myself, but I do enjoy watching others cook. Baking, in particular, I think is quite beautiful.” Genji watched him for a moment before shrugging, just a bare lifting of his shoulders that Zenyatta almost missed.

“I suppose the only way to know is to go check. Where’d you see it?”

“A few streets over from the hotel, it had a blue and white front with pink letters on the window, though I couldn’t read what it said.”

“Oh, I know what you’re talking about,” Genji said, only barely keeping himself from sounding surprised. That was the same one that he’d noticed on their way. “It’s very close to the hotel, we can stop by on our way back when you’re done.”

“But would they still be open later?” Zenyatta fretted, pressing the side of a thumb against the seam in his faceplate. “Are bakeries not inclined to close early?”

“I’m not sure,” Genji admitted. “I could just look it up if we knew the name.”

“Well…if it’s too late today, I’m sure I will have time between events,” Zenyatta sighed with resignation, hand falling back to his side. Genji felt something in his chest clench.

“Let’s not risk it. Let’s go now, and then we can come back and see your museums. A little extra walking never hurt anybody.” It was annoying, and not what Genji had planned, but the words were out of his mouth before he even properly registered what he was saying. Zenyatta clapped his hands together, delighted, and Genji could practically feel a smile radiating off of the omnic next to him.

“How wonderful! Thank you for indulging me, Genji. And this way you will get a chance to eat and not go hungry all day.” Genji’s eyes narrowed slightly. Wait a minute….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both of this chapter's pieces were done by McSprinkles!


	2. Take My Hand

The bakery was crowded, full of noise from chattering people and the clatter of pans in the back. The air was saturated with the clashing scents of colognes and perfumes, but cutting through all of it was the sweetness of sugar and the distinct smell of freshly baked breads and pastries.

“You can’t see the kitchen,” Genji said, lips twisting slightly as he peered over shoulders to try and get a better look. Genji certainly wasn’t a short man, but he wouldn’t be considered tall by most people and Zenyatta was shorter than him still. He was mildly concerned about having Zenyatta in such a cramped space, so many people coming and going. “We can go somewhere else.”

“Ah, we’ve already gone out of our way for this. Besides, the display case is more than pretty enough for me.”

“Alright, just stay close to me,” Genji said, eyes flicking over the bakery suspiciously. Zenyatta laughed softly and nodded, pointedly taking a half step closer to him as they walked over to the display.

There were a pair of children pressed right against the glass, loudly discussing whether the vanilla or chocolate crème croissants would be better. Evidently, they were splitting a treat, and were taking the decision-making process very seriously.

“So, you like just…looking at these things?” Genji asked Zenyatta as he watched the kids.

“Do you not?” Zenyatta asked. “Oh, I like those, I think they’re lemon tarts,” he added, pointing to the pastries he meant.

“They’re just sweets, to me,” Genji said. “But they look pretty, I guess.”

“You and I view them differently, I think,” Zenyatta said as the children finally settled their debate with a round of rock, paper, scissors and ran over to their older sister with their decision. “I cannot eat them, so I think of them more as the product of practice and careful work. Almost like art.” Genji turned Zenyatta’s words over in his mind, considering the wide selection of treats in the displays. When he thought about it for a while, he had to admit that it was fairly impressive all these things came from the same place all in the same day. There were so many options, and they each looked good and distinct from the others. He certainly couldn’t have made any of them, let alone made them so appealing just to look at.

“If we’re thinking about it that way, I like the tarts, too. But I think I prefer the cupcakes down there,” he said. Zenyatta leaned forward just slightly, as though he were giving the cupcakes his full and undivided attention for consideration. There were two rows of cupcakes along the bottom of the display, one labelled as dark chocolate and the other as strawberry. Both were decorated with delicate flowers and detailed leaves, complete with veins and crimping along the edges.

“I enjoy them, as well. It’s amazing to me, that such things can be made of icing,” Zenyatta said with something…almost admiring in his voice as he looked over the glass.

“Well, it would be easy for you, right?” Genji asked. Zenyatta cocked his head.

“Why would it be easy for me?”

“I mean…you’re…” he barely held himself back from saying ‘a machine’, the words making his mouth taste acidic even without saying them, “you’re very precise and patient. It couldn’t take you very long to learn it.”

“Unfortunately, I’ve never had much of an artistic talent,” Zenyatta said, a laugh hidden just behind his words. “Although I did learn to play the piano.”

“You play the piano? What’d you learn that for?” Genji asked, curious and mildly surprised by the new information.

“Just because I could. It was a form of art that I felt was within my abilities, and I found it…soothing, during a period of my life where I very much needed something to help me be calm.” Genji blinked at him. Zenyatta? Needing help to be calm? He knew that he wasn’t exactly an expert on the man, but it seemed like calm was his natural state of being. Genji couldn’t imagine what it would take to rile him up, considering the grace with which he handled Genji’s tactless comments.

“Lily!” one of the children whispered loudly, urgently, from where he was standing in line with his siblings. The tone caught Genji’s attention instantly and his eyes swept the room for any sort of disturbance. The child was tugging on his older sister’s shirt, and he was staring right at Genji with huge eyes. Genji instantly felt his spine stiffen and his shoulders curl inward into parentheses. He pulled the hood further over his head and tilted his face away from the bulk of the other patrons, away from Zenyatta. Zenyatta gave a small, circular wave to the child and his sister when she glanced over to see what the problem was. The sister smiled and waved back, and distracted her brothers by asking them how much change they should get for their order with the ten dollar bill they had. The one who had noticed Genji was slow to join in, but after a long moment of looking between Genji and Zenyatta, who had yet to look away, finally turned back to his siblings.

“Would you like to leave?” Zenyatta asked softly as he went back to looking at the display, though Genji suspected he was no longer focused on it.

“I’m ready whenever you are.”

“That wasn’t what I asked.” There was a long pause, and then Genji nodded.

“Yeah, I’m ready to go.”

“Let’s find another place for lunch. I know of a place run by omnics near here, if you wouldn’t mind a slight change. It’s a bit more formal.” Genji snorted and gestured to himself briefly before stuffing his hand back into the pocket of his hoodie.

“I don’t think any formal place would take me.”

“I’m afraid I’m not dressed much better,” Zenyatta laughed.

“No, you look good,” he said.

“Oh? Thank you very much,” Zenyatta said, pleased. Genji felt his face heat slightly. It had just been an automatic statement, he hadn’t really thought about how it could be taken. But he did have to admit that Zenyatta looked pretty stylish. One might even say attractive. Attractive. Where had that thought come from? But now that it was in his mind he couldn’t quite shake it. He _was_ attractive, in some strange way. Genji found his mind continually drifting back to the action of Zenyatta’s thumb pressing against the seam of his faceplate. So mundane and ordinary, but somehow...so elegant. Just because it was him.

“Right, uh, I don’t want to take more time away from your day. It’s fine just to grab something close,” Genji said as he turned, trying to dismiss both his thoughts and his intense discomfort. He was here for Zenyatta. Not for his own petty mind. Zenyatta followed the motion and led the pair back outside.

“We will be here for a week, there is plenty of time for exploration. Besides, perhaps this is an excuse for me to see more omnics and show off my guard,” Zenyatta teased. Genji couldn’t help his soft snort. Zenyatta seemed entirely too delighted by the reaction and he pressed the tips of his fingers together.

“You won’t let this go, will you?” Genji asked.

“Will I?” Zenyatta asked pleasantly. Genji shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips.

“No, I don’t think you will. Somehow, you’ll get your way.”

“I’m not entirely sure that your view of me is flattering,” Zenyatta laughed, leading Genji in a new direction.

“I didn’t say that it was a bad quality. Though…I do think it would be best to skip getting food.” Zenyatta tilted his head slightly, eyeing him with a slight confusion. He’d seemed perfectly open to the idea when they went to the bakery, but now he seemed to…ah. Zenyatta remembered how skittish Genji had been when eating in the hotel room, and the reaction of the small child in the bakery to seeing him.

“Of course. We can visit another day. I think a museum and then back to the hotel, does that sound agreeable to you?”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” he said, although it did seem a little odd to Genji that those were the only things Zenyatta wanted to do for the day. He’d seemed so eager before and now was willing to only go to a single museum? That was perhaps an hour venture at most. But Genji wasn’t going to argue with him.

~~~~~

The museum was not an hour venture. In fact, it was a little over three hours of wandering around while Zenyatta seemed determined to absorb every detail of the history and art around them. When he found something particularly interesting he would show it to Genji and always explain with the same level of fascination and excitement just why this particular tidbit or display had caught his attention. Genji, who’d never had much patience for things like museums even at the best of times, found he didn’t really mind the time spent there. Zenyatta was so genuinely interested in the displays that Genji couldn’t help but pay a little bit more attention to them as well and ended up truly interested by some of the things he saw. He did need to step away for a few minutes to drink some water and use the restroom and had a brief moment of fear when he came back and Zenyatta wasn’t where he’d left him, but he was only a few displays down and when he saw Genji he waved to him.

When they finally left, Genji pulled out his phone to text Jesse and Gabe and let them know that the pair was going back.

Txt from Cowboy: Sounds good! The meeting ended a while ago but Monday keeps getting roped into conversations. U’ll def get back before us  
Txt from Cowboy: Monday says hi btw  
Txt from Grim: Is it really so hard to spell his actual name? And be more subtle, I can see you texting from here.  
Txt from Cowboy: Sorry jefe :(

Genji snorted slightly at the exchange and tucked his phone away again.

“Your brother says hi,” Genji told Zenyatta.

“Hm? I believe that was directed to you, actually.” Genji raised an eyebrow.

“What makes you say that?”

“He and I have much more direct lines of communication. We’ve been in touch all day, though I can simply ask him if you’d like to know for sure,” he said with a gentle amusement. Genji waved a hand.

“Nah, no reason to. Just didn’t really think he liked me all that much.”

“Oh? And why is that?” Zenyatta asked, genuinely curious.

“When we spoke this morning he just didn’t seem to have any feelings for me either way.” Genji felt like he may have actually offended him a little bit.

“Ah, that is just his way. Please do not mind it. He is very composed, which can be difficult for humans who are more used to facial expressions in order to help read such people. Our lack of expression can twist our intentions in ways we do not mean, and my brother is one who is very easy to misunderstand,” Zenyatta said almost apologetically.

“Are you?” Genji asked. Zenyatta shrugged slightly.

“I’m not sure. I have been told I am more vocally expressive than my brother, but of course there will always be misunderstandings when one is used to relying on facial signs and is faced with someone who doesn’t have them. Do you find me easy to misunderstand?” he asked, sounding genuinely curious about the answer.

“Less than your brother,” Genji snorted. “But so far I get you well enough. I think you’re just a confusing personality, from the little I know of you.”

“I confuse you?” Zenyatta asked, voice colored with amusement as his head tilted just slightly.

“You’re just so…earnest, and you want to know everything. You don’t…” get intimidated, is what he wanted to finish the sentence with. Instead, he just didn’t. That seemed like it would be too rude to say.

“I do not react to you the same way that you are used to,” he said, with just a bit too much knowing. Genji nodded.

“You seem almost at ease with me, as though I don’t bother you.”

“You don’t,” Zenyatta said. “I find you quite intriguing, actually. I look forward to getting to know you better while we’re here.” Genji was quiet, and Zenyatta let him lapse into silence. That was one thing that Genji had to admit he appreciated about Zenyatta. He never seemed to be in any rush. He didn’t push, letting others take their time. Letting Genji take his time.

“I’m curious about you, too,” he finally said, after long enough that it didn’t really sound like a response anymore. Zenyatta didn’t seem to mind, just humming in that strange way of his that showed he was pleased.

~~~~~

They ended up stopping at a convenience store on the way back to the hotel, picking up enough food and drinks that the humans of the group wouldn’t have to constantly be going back and forth for meals. They were already stretched thin enough as it was, it was ridiculous to willingly do it to themselves so someone could go pick up fast food. Of course, they would still need to get food, but this would at least keep runs to a minimum.

Zenyatta had seemed incredibly interested in the process of getting the snacks, asking questions about his decision-making process and how he knew what the others would like or dislike. Most of the time the answer was just previous trial and error, which prompted Zenyatta to ask about Genji’s own tastes. Genji just shrugged in response.

“I’ll eat most anything, these days.”

“These days?” Zenyatta asked as they went back through the hotel halls, Zenyatta fishing out the room key from his pocket and unlocking the door for them.

“I used to have…more discerning preferences,” Genji said with a nearly wry twist to his lips. Zenyatta hummed, perhaps eyeing him slightly as he stepped inside and shut the door behind them, Genji going to put the food up in the kitchenette.

“What changed?”

“I went broke,” Genji snorted. Zenyatta cocked his head, sitting down at the table and watching him.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, my family’s pretty rich but….” He shrugged again.

“But you don’t like being called by your family name,” Zenyatta said with understanding. Genji nodded and tossed the plastic bags in the garbage before instantly peeling off his hoodie. It was ridiculously hot under such thick layers and with machine components Genji was prone to overheating without proper ventilation. He took off the top of the ice bucket and sighed when it was filled with nothing but tepid water. He really hated to leave Zenyatta alone, but he needed to cool off a bit. Zenyatta, for his part, didn’t look bothered by the clear outline of Genji’s cybernetics through the tee shirt that he’d been wearing underneath the hoodie.

“Would you like me to go get more ice so that you can eat?” Zenyatta offered. Genji blinked at him and then remembered that he kind of had snapped at Zenyatta when he startled him while eating the night before.

“No, it’s fine. I’ll go get it and just eat in the other room.” He was almost tempted to apologize for his behavior. Almost. But he did still have his pride.

“You don’t have to go out of your way for me, you know. I am perfectly willing to adjust for your comfort,” Zenyatta said, sounding almost as though he were frowning. Genji had no idea how he’d picked up on his little mannerisms so quickly, but the subtle variations in Zenyatta’s voice and posture were more than enough to make up for his lack of facial expressions, even if it took a little bit of focus to pick up on them. He could easily imagine how he could miss them if there were more people around. Had he truly never noticed how easy omnics were to read only because he wasn’t paying attention?

“Perhaps, but it’s—”

“Let me guess,” Zenyatta said with intense amusement, “your job?” Genji huffed at the gentle tease, the laugh that was hidden behind Zenyatta’s tone.

“Yes, it is. Your safety and convenience come before my own.”

“And did this ideology of self-sacrifice for the sake of duty come before or after you cut ties with your family?” Genji’s eyes tightened, the hand holding his hoodie curling up into a fist. “Ah, forgive me. My curiosity has gotten the best of me again,” Zenyatta said instantly. Genji just took the ice bucket and dumped the water into the sink.

“I’ll be back in a minute,” he said, grabbing a key and walking out. Zenyatta sighed to himself. Oh dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's art is by IchigoWhiskey!


	3. I Can't Help

Genji and Zenyatta ended up just quietly occupying the same room after Genji came back and ate, Genji checking the news on his laptop and Zenyatta reading something on his phone. They would occasionally say something to one another, the slight tension slowly easing out from between them.

“You didn’t need to,” Genji eventually said. Zenyatta looked up from his phone, cocking his head slightly.

“Hm?” he asked curiously.

“You didn’t need to apologize, earlier. Or ask forgiveness, or whatever. It was my problem, not yours. You were just asking a question. I shouldn’t have gotten upset like that.”

“Sometimes you can’t help what upsets you. But I thank you, anyway. I understand that it is a sensitive subject, I should not have brought it up so casually. I will be careful not to make the same mistake in the future.”

“Thank you,” Genji said, and when Zenyatta continued to look at him he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “But I guess I can answer you. My—” The door to the room opened and Genji was instantly on his feet with a deep scowl on his face. But it was just the rest of their group who walked in.

“Whoa, whoa, chill. Just us,” Jesse said when he saw Genji about ready to jump them. Mondatta walked by, unbothered, and Gabe just raised an eyebrow at him.

“Anything important to report?” Gabe asked, shutting the door behind them as Jesse instantly zeroed in on the food.

“Nothing immediate,” Genji said, eyes flicking to the two omnics where they’d begun to speak to one another. He took a step closer to Gabriel. “The news is talking about extremists getting bolder in the area. An omnic was nearly dismantled yesterday, and there’s talk of protests outside the talks. We need to be careful.” Gabe sighed and nodded.

“I was afraid of that. With so few of us, there’s only so much we can do….”

“Then call Overwatch!” Genji hissed. “We cannot do this alone if there is a riot!” Something about the idea of Zenyatta being thrust into a dangerous situation without the protection he needed. He was met with a sharp look.

“You know I can’t do that. We don’t have backup and we don’t have an exit, so we need to work with what we’ve got. We’ll stick closer tomorrow. Don’t go off too far and it’ll be fine. We need to cover each other.” Genji nodded, knowing there was nothing else that he could do about the situation but not any happier about it. Three of them covering two high-profile targets in an extremely volatile environment where their targets would be publicly presenting themselves. _What in the world could go wrong_, he thought to himself wryly.

“How did the meeting go?” Genji asked.

“Fine. They actually have two last-minute sponsors,” Gabe said. Genji hummed, posture relaxing slightly as the topic shifted and the chance of argument was erased. For now.

“That’s good. The more big names there are the more security there will be. Do you know how many of them will be bringing personal security?”

“Four had bodyguards with them at the meeting, but who knows how many will bring more with the rising tension? Several of them seemed paranoid.”

“They should be,” Genji said, eyes drifting over to Zenyatta as he laughed at something Jesse had said, sitting across from him at the table and eating. He felt something in his chest clench, and his hip started itching. He ignored it and turned back to Gabe. “I got pastries for breakfast tomorrow, and some instant coffee. We’ll be able to start early.”

“Alright, here’s what’ll happen. Jesse,” Gabe said, looking over to the other human. Jesse’s head whipped up and he instantly turned his chair around to face the group.

“What’s up, Boss?”

“Mission brief,” he said, walking past Genji and grabbing the only free chair in the room, pulling it up and sitting down. Genji just leaned against the wall next to him and tipped his head, showing he was listening. Mondatta and Zenyatta looked at them all curiously, and Zenyatta’s gaze settled on Genji. Genji could practically feel the questions radiating off of him. He perhaps took a step closer to him, but no more. He tipped his head toward Zenyatta slightly. This was normal, he tried to assure. He wasn’t sure the message got across but Zenyatta did seem to lean back slightly. But he still knew there would most likely be questions later. He actually didn’t mind that thought.

“Mondatta is scheduled to speak at three o’clock, doors opening at two,” Gabriel said, like he was reading off of a mental itinerary. He most likely was.

“Sponsor meet-and-greet at noon, plenty of time for adjustin’ and any last-minute changes,” Jesse nodded.

“Planned end at five, though we have the room all night,” Gabe continued, not minding Jesse’s interjection. The three of them had worked together long enough that the briefs were more like conversations and confirmation than any true ordered direction.

“The same as all the other nights. Too much time variable,” Genji muttered.

“But a necessary one,” Zenyatta said, amusement in his voice. “My brother can speak for hours.” Mondatta’s posture shifted, indignation pulling him straight.

“I am not the only one. I recall you once speaking to a young couple for two hours after an event,” he said, and his voice was just as flat and serious as it always was, but Zenyatta laughed, shoulders shaking.

“Very true! Let’s say the time is for both of us, then.”

“That means we need to be on our toes, there are going to be a lot of people there, and with so much change-over there’s going to be a lot of coming and going,” Gabe said, pressing the tips of his fingers together between his knees.

“So, priority on crowd control and rapid identification,” Genji said, mostly to himself as he quickly thought through all the possibilities.

“High enough priority to drop someone by the door?” Jesse asked.

“No,” Genji said before Gabriel could respond. “We can’t afford to entirely remove someone from the equation. They would be too far away to respond if there was a threat. But what we can do is put someone in the audience. Not too far, just enough to get a closer look.”

“And to be in a better position in case of an emergency,” Gabe said.

“Someone who will blend in with a crowd like this,” Jesse added a bit reluctantly, eyes flickering to Genji. Gabe took a deep breath, ready for an argument, but Genji once again spoke up before he could.

“I’ll do it. If I use my full visor, people will assume I’m an omnic. I will not stand out.” Both Gabriel and Jesse blinked at him, startled for just a brief moment.

“Alright. Jesse, you’re going to be close tail on Mondatta. I’ll be mid and try to help keep an eye on both. Genji—”

“I know my place.” Gabe nodded and walked through the rest of the details of the event with Jesse interjecting to add his own opinion or adjust something. They worked best like this, flexible and with a loose plan, if one at all. The talk perhaps took twenty minutes in all before Jesse finished up his food and declared that he was going to watch some “garbage TV”. The little group broke apart, drifting to their own activities, and Genji slipped into the other room.

The door didn’t shut when Genji expected it to, but he wasn’t startled. The latch of the door came a few seconds later.

“Your full visor?” Zenyatta asked. Genji bent over to look through one of his bags and nodded.

“I don’t wear it often. But I brought it with me just in case.”

“Why do you not wear it? And please, feel free to tell me if anything I ask is ever too intrusive or sensitive.” Genji could see in his mind the way Zenyatta’s hands would be folded, just in front of his stomach, and the way that he would be leaning forward almost unnoticeably, earnest. He straightened and glanced over his shoulder, lips quirking when he saw the exact form he’d been picturing.

“You’re fine. I know you don’t do it out of malice or anything. That’s just…your nature.” Genji wasn’t sure how he was so positive of that, but he knew it. “I don’t wear it because it makes me look…” he hesitated, not sure how to word this without being offensive.

“Like an omnic,” Zenyatta said. Genji nodded. He nearly felt guilty over the admission but couldn’t find it in himself when Zenyatta didn’t give any reaction other than to hum with understanding. He didn’t feel judged by the monk.

“I do not like being looked at as though I’m not human.”

“You know what you are, who you are. Does it truly matter how others see you?”

“How others see you is everything,” Genji said. “Your reputation defines how others treat you, and how they react to you. When I was human I always knew where I stood with those around me. Now, I have no idea. It feels as though I'm completely starting over despite all of my training," Genji said, eyebrows drawing together slightly. "When people see me as an omnic...."

"Ah, I can see how that would be frustrating," Zenyatta said sympathetically. "If it eases your mind, I do understand how humans treat omnics. I understand what you mean by the difference in treatment, though I have never been seen as human."

"How can you stand it?" Genji asked.

"I suppose I stand it, as you say, because I have never had another option. I have never been seen as human, and I never will be. I have learned to think the best of those around me, despite it all. I truly do not think that humans intend to be cruel, or to dismiss me. Once they know me, I find they no longer treat me suspiciously," he said, head tipping with amusement toward Genji. "They enjoy speaking to me instead of glowering at me." Genji could feel his face heat up slightly.

"I never _glowered_ at you," he grumbled as he leaned back down and finally found his visor.

"Oh? Did you not?" Zenyatta asked with the slightest laugh in his tone.

"And I wasn't...okay maybe I was suspicious of you, but it's my job to be suspicious. I wouldn't be a very good guard for you if I just trusted everybody that I met." Genji turned the visor over in his hands, eyeing it. He'd need to clean himself up before tomorrow, find something a little less conspicuous to wear. But what in the world did omnics where in such situations? He could ask Zenyatta or Mondatta, but somehow the thought of it just made him feel stupid. He'd look it up later.

"No, I suppose not. Is there anything that I can do tomorrow in order to make your job easier?" Zenyatta asked. Of course he did. That was just his personality, doing everything he can to be considerate of others.

"Just stick close to one of us. I don't anticipate anything happening but certain...events have made it more prudent to be more cautious than usual."

"You refer to the protests," Zenyatta sighed. An odd sound, for one who had no need for breath. Zenyatta sat on the edge of the closest bed and chuckled, though the sound was far from amused. "I admit, they scare me. To think that an omnic was so horribly beaten so close to here, it frightens me." Genji blinked at him. The monk had seemed completely unflappable in the time he'd known him, and yet now he was admitting this to someone he barely knew? There was a beat of silence between them before Genji moved, going over to sit next to him. The mattress dipped underneath their combined weight and they shifted just the barest bit closer.

"Look, what do I seem like to you?" Genji asked. "Cause most people are scared of me. It's a reaction that I've cultivated very purposefully for years. I've trained with some of the most capable people in the world both with my current job and with...past connections. And my duty for this entire week is to keep you and your brother safe. Trust me when I say that anyone who wants to harm you is going to have to get through me first, and they're not going to have a good time." Zenyatta's faceplate turned to him, shoulders lifted with something close to surprise before they relaxed again and Zenyatta set a gentle hand on Genji's knee.

"Thank you. You're incredibly kind."

"I thought we just covered that I'm scary," Genji said, huffing despite the small lift of his lips.

"I have never found you particularly intimidating. Perhaps a bit brash, yes, but not intimidating." Genji didn't really know what to say to that. As always, Zenyatta stood apart from everyone else that he'd met.

"Well...I'm going to go clean up. Feel free to use the television, I don't mind the noise. I'll probably just be working the rest of the night." Zenyatta hummed his acknowledgement and got up from the bed, taking up the small channel guide and flipping through it as Genji went back to his preparations.

~~~~~

Genji was waterproof, of course. The non-organic aspects of his body had to work in complete harmony with the organic, and that would be difficult if half of his body reacted negatively to the other half. Despite how safe he knew they were, how he knew there was no physical risk or limitation, Genji still hated showers. He needed to shut all of his vents, valves, or otherwise open-air sections of his body in order to be truly waterproof, and it felt nearly suffocating. He needed them for a reason, after all. With his vents shut tightly and the water hot against him, it was very easy for Genji to overheat. However, cold water made the junction between metal and flesh sting. There really was no good way to do it aside from showering as quickly as possible in lukewarm water. Genji looked up at the ceiling and scowled the whole time, but he was practiced enough to be in and out in five minutes. He honestly could have done it blindfolded.

It took more time to dry himself thoroughly enough to unseal everything again without risking any water getting inside. Such a small amount wouldn't be incredibly detrimental, of course, all of his most delicate components carefully protected inside of him, but he had once been impatient and his left elbow had made a clicking sound every time he curled it for nearly a week.

When he was finally done he tucked his hair carefully out of the way and then took off his mask and clicked his visor into its place. After another moment he looked into the mirror. His reflection did not look back. How could it, without a face? A blank, impassive faceplate stood across from him. Genji felt his chest tighten, his fists clench. He could see the reflection's shoulders tightening with a growing anger. The one thing that reflected truly.

This was not him.

But it had to be, for the next day, at least.

Genji took it off again and set it next to the sink with a small sigh. He wiped some of the steam off of it, fingers lingering over the slight seams. Is this what Zenyatta’s faceplate would feel like? Genji snatched his hand back quickly, startled at himself and his thoughts. Why in the world was he thinking about how Zenyatta would feel? His hip nearly burned with an itch that he ignored. He mentally shook himself and got dressed in his sleep clothes and put his mask back on before going back out into the room.

Zenyatta was sitting cross-legged against the pillows, one of his orbs getting absently rolled between his hands as he watched some program that seemed to be some sort of competition about redesigning cars.

“Big auto buff, are you?” Genji asked with an arched eyebrow. “You’re into a little bit of everything.”

“I simply enjoy watching people do what they enjoy,” Zenyatta said, a small, happy lilt to his tone.

“Oh yeah? But what about you? What do you enjoy doing?” he asked, laying back on his own bed, hands behind his head, stretching with a loud groan and an audible pop somewhere in his mid-spine. Zenyatta was silent for just a beat too long. Genji glanced over at him and found Zenyatta turned to him, almost as though he’d been watching him. Genji cleared his throat loudly and he heard Zenyatta’s vents pop open, though he couldn’t see them. Probably on his back somewhere.

“Oh shit, is it too hot?” Genji asked, sitting up to go turn on the AC by the window. Zenyatta quickly waved a hand.

“No, no, I’m sorry. It…happens, on occasion. When I’m thinking about something especially hard or feel strongly.”

“I know all that, it happens to me, too. But what could you be thinking about so hard over there staring at me that you had to vent?” he asked, eyes narrowing slightly as his chest started to tighten. All that talk about not caring about form or looks and here he was judging him so much that his processors were overheating.

“I…I’m sorry,” Zenyatta said, and for the first time he sounded almost bashful. “It’s rude, I know, but I find myself…fascinated by you. Your form. You truly are a marvel, Genji.” Oh. Now that, Genji hadn’t been prepared for. Or had a response for.

“You know,” Genji said after long enough had passed that it started to feel awkward, “the last person who said that to me was the doctor who did this to me. Said I was a miracle of science.”

“I don’t know much about science, I’m afraid. I simply meant that you’re beautiful,” Zenyatta said with a shrug, turning back to the television. Genji’s face heated and he was suddenly worried that he might vent, himself.

“Oh,” he said softly. He looked to the television as well, though his mind was most definitely not on what kind of upholstery would work best in an antique Wraith that was getting repaired.

~~~~~

The next morning was much faster than the previous, food and coffee streamlined into breakfast during the brief. They actually got out ten minutes early, which by Gabriel’s schedule was exactly on time. Gabriel had gotten in contact with some of the personal security coming in with sponsors and gotten a better coverage plan for the event, which made them all relax just a bit. Genji, however, was still tense. He’d had odd dreams that he couldn’t quite remember, once again, and the thought of what would be happening that day did nothing to relax him.

Genji’s visor was on. He was dressed more casually than the day before, in just a sweater and a pair of loose jeans. It was…much more revealing than he was used to wearing. His only consolation as that no one in the group seemed to care and that it was still enough to hide the shape of his…ill-kept body and loose wires. Gabe and Jesse had both seen him like this before, or even more exposed, and the omnics were…well, omnics. They didn’t seem to care either way for how organic he appeared. It was a small relief. More so that this would help his cover, it’s not as though it was his usual look.

Because they got there for the sponsor meeting, they were several hours earlier than the doors would open to the public. Genji had anticipated that this would mean they’d have a quiet entrance, but instead Jesse whistled when their car turned onto the street to COHR building was on. Genji instantly sat up, unbuckling and leaning between the front seats to get a better look. There was a line in front of the building, an excited combination of humans and omnics clearly there to listen to Mondatta. And a small handful of humans across the street with signs declaring omnics unnatural.

“Could’ve at least been original with the signs, damn,” Jesse said. Gabe shot him a slight look but didn’t say anything. Genji sat back in the seat and looked over the omnics in the back with him. It was just a handful of protestors. It was fine. There wouldn’t be a threat while moving them inside. But there was also the fact that it was indeed several hours before the public event. In that time the numbers could grow exponentially depending on how well-organized the group was, whether it was a group or simply a few individuals goading each other on.

There was a soft touch on Genji’s knee, startling him out of his thoughts as his eyes snapped over to Zenyatta. Zenyatta’s head was tilted just a touch toward him.

“Genji, are you alright? You seem distracted.”

“I’m going to be distracted all day, I’m working through what’s going on,” he said, looking back out the front window without shifting up again. Zenyatta’s hand stayed on his knee as their car slowed to a crawl in front of the building, cautious of all the people.

“Such a workaholic,” Zenyatta murmured, low enough that Genji was sure he was the only one who heard it. Genji didn’t quite laugh, but the huff of air through his nose seemed to amuse Zenyatta, nonetheless.

It was much slower getting inside than Genji would have liked. The driver left them at the curb in front of the building perhaps ten feet from the front door if you included the length of the stairs they would have to walk up. There was a single security officer out front trying to control the crowd, and Zenyatta walked off-course to go greet some of those waiting. Genji felt his tension spike at that and quickly followed him, trying to keep between him and the crowd just in case. It was only a few minutes of pleasantries and greetings before Genji managed to get Zenyatta back on track and inside the building.

“Don’t do that,” Genji muttered to him, sticking close to his side as they were welcomed and thanked by a COHR staff member.

“Do what?” Zenyatta asked, tone equally soft.

“Wander off. Any of those people could have had a knife.” Zenyatta laughed quietly.

“Genji, I’m made of metal.”

“And wiring and hardware that can be damaged. You can be hurt just like anyone else. And it’s—”

“Your job to protect me, yes,” Zenyatta nearly sighed.

“It’s my concern that you’re too trusting,” Genji corrected. “Do I really sound like that much of a broken record?”

“Simply like a workaholic,” Zenyatta said with amusement. The staff member began walking away, their little group following, and Mondatta stepped closer to them as they began to walk.

“Zenyatta, are you paying attention?” he asked.

“It’s a great honor to have us here, the director will be here soon to thank us in person, most of the sponsors are already here, and they look forward to hearing you speak,” Zenyatta said. Mondatta gave a small huff, not quite a laugh but not quite irritation, either. Genji pressed his lips together. He needed to be professional. Stop distracting Zenyatta.

The room that they were led to had just about two dozen people there. Genji frowned. He could see the split between security and the rich who were there to rub elbows as easily as anything. Security was dressed in dark, nondescript clothing and they tended to stick closer to the walls. They were also more human, Genji only seeing one omnic guard while those dressed more flashily and talking to each other seemed to be mostly omnic. But that was not what made Genji uneasy. What made him uneasy was that there were many, many more sponsors than there were guards. They either weren’t worried or were severely underestimating what could go wrong.

Genji barely held back the urge to step back into the hallway as all the attention in the room turned to their group, everyone instantly recognizing the two monks in their robes. Nearly at the same time, Jesse, Gabriel, and Genji all stepped back against the closest wall, outside of the sphere of attention. Not that Genji thought anyone would be looking at them instead of Zenyatta and his brother.

Genji watched as the two monks were immediately surrounded, his mind providing the image of very talkative piranhas. Mondatta was, as expected, more popular. He was the one who was speaking and they were there to see, after all. But that didn’t mean that Zenyatta wasn’t getting his fair share of attention. He was calm, happily shaking hands and talking to the people introducing themselves and asking him questions or thanking him for something or another that he’d done. He handled it all magnificently. With the same kindness and patience that Genji had come to expect of him.

Genji tensed as he felt a hand on his shoulder, one of his hands instinctively opening as small slits opened up in the back, a shuriken half out before he forced back his automatic reaction and it slid back, the slits closing with a click.

“Excuse me, I’m going to have to ask you to leave. This is a private event, the public portion will be open in a few hours if you would like to wait outside.” Before Genji could come up with some snarky or insulting answer to that, Zenyatta turned around to look at them, though Genji was sure there was no way he could have heard the attempted removal.

“Oh, pardon, there must be a miscommunication, he’s with me.”

“Ah, my mistake,” the man said, nodding and letting his hand fall away from Genji’s shoulder. “Please accept my apology,” he said to Genji, who just nodded. The man stepped back to his previous place and Genji nodded to Zenyatta in thanks. It wasn’t unexpected that he’d be assumed not to belong, he was dressed very differently from everyone else in the room, meant more to blend in with the crowd that would be there. What was unexpected was how quickly and easily Zenyatta came to his defense. Maybe omnics had better hearing than he thought.

Zenyatta turned back to those he had been talking to, and Genji went back to watching him. He leaned back against the wall, arms crossing as he settled in. He’d be here for a while.

~~~~~

The sponsor meeting was just as boring as Genji had thought it would be. The most exciting thing that happened was when Zenyatta came over to ask if he’d like a bottle of water. But Genji was supposed to be an omnic, so they gave it to Gabriel who squinted at them suspiciously but accepted it.

Genji eventually got separated from Zenyatta. It was unavoidable. About twenty minutes before the doors opened, a few of those who donated money but not enough to be a sponsor, were allowed inside early. Genji would be going in with that group, in order to get in before the crowd and find a good place to watch both the stage and the audience. Genji was the one who suggested it, but he still found himself scowling underneath his visor, lips twisting unpleasantly and eyebrows knitted together.

This felt wrong. Something in him was pushing, pushing him to go. It was a mild itch. A thought in the back of his mind, like a song stuck in his head. It was bearable, ignorable. But irritating. He didn’t know if he was being paranoid or if his instincts were warning him that something was wrong.

Genji pulled out his phone as he met with the donor group, all chattering excitedly as they were led into a large auditorium that seemed more on par with a university than an international organization, with a raised stage at one end with rows upon rows of folding chairs facing it, leaving walking room on both sides and down the middle. The others sat up front behind the reserved sponsor seats, clumped together and talking, but Genji chose an aisle seat near the back.

Txt: Where’s Zen  
Txt from Cowboy: Uh right in front of me. What’s up?  
Txt: Keep an eye on him.  
Txt from Cowboy: What’s going on man?  
Txt from Cowboy: Dude  
Txt from Cowboy: Seriously is everything okay  
Txt: Everything is fine. I’ve just got an odd feeling.  
Txt from Cowboy: I’ll keep sharp

Genji relaxed slightly in the chair he sat in, one arm draping across the one next to him as he rested an ankle against the opposite knee. He was being paranoid. Nothing more. But he had time to kill until the event, and the only people in the room were in front of him in easy eyesight. So, he pulled up the local news and glanced at it. It was probably a mistake, seeing the pictures of the growing protest across the street. Jesse would be pleased, the signs were definitely getting more creative. Genji’s leg started bouncing angrily. What a bunch of dumbasses. What concern was it of theirs whether omnic soulmates were legally recognized or not? It wasn’t as though it would affect them unless they had an omnic for a soulmate and while Genji was aware that the universe was cruel and uncaring he doubted any omnic would be unlucky enough to have someone who hated them for their soulmate.

“Don’t worry, there’s security here,” a voice said from next to him. Genji looked up from his phone to see an omnic standing in the aisle next to him with a soft array of yellow lights on her faceplate. “I know it’s scary, but after what happened to the old building there’s police out front watching. It’ll be okay,” she said. Genji nodded.

“Thank you,” he said, the only thing he could think of.

“No problem,” she said, one of her lights briefly flickering in what he thought might have been a wink before she went up to the front and sat with the others that had come in with Genji. Apparently he looked omnic enough. It was a small relief for the day, but he felt something in his chest clench at how easy it was for him to be seen as inhuman.

Genji heard growing noise outside the open double doors behind him and Genji stuffed his phone away in his pocket, twisting around in his seat to watch as the rest of the audience was funneled in. The room was near chaos for several minutes as people sat and scooted and talked. Genji moved his arm from around the chair next to him as it was taken and his eyes narrowed as he quickly assessed everyone who walked by him. Most were clearly nonthreats. Some he was a little more wary of and noted where they sat. Genji noted when a few security guards slipped in, taking places along walls, and a moment later the sponsors came in and sat in the reserved seats up front. Time must be close, then. He sat up a little straighter, but he wasn’t worried about standing out. Everyone around him was excited, voices continually raising as they spoke over one another. The energy was infectious. Even Genji found himself shifting more, getting a bit wound up. 

Genji knew when Zenyatta and Mondatta were behind the stage. He wasn’t exactly sure how he knew, and for a split second he thought perhaps his mind was playing tricks on him, but he had the undeniable sense that they were back there and a second later the room erupted into cheers as Mondatta stepped out onto the stage with another omnic next to him. Zenyatta was close behind, along with Gabriel and a human Genji didn’t recognize. Where was Jesse?

Zenyatta waved to the audience before he sat down in one of the four chairs on the stage to one side of the podium, Gabe taking the one next to him and the human sitting on Gabe’s other side. The omnic that Genji didn’t recognise was the first to the podium, and the audience went quiet nearly instantly in anticipation of what she would say. 

“Many of you know me, but for those who don’t, my name is Talia Black. And yes, that is my chosen name,” she said, earning a few soft laughs. Genji didn’t really get the joke. “I am the Director of the COHR institute, and it is my immeasurable honor to have two brothers of ours here today to discuss how they view our struggle. Our speaker for today, Tekhartha Mondatta, is one of the founding and lead members of the Shambali. Not only is he a religious leader, he’s one of those individuals at the forefront of our fight for recognition and legal protection of our soulmate rights. Please join me in welcoming our guest, Tekhartha Mondatta.” She briefly shook hands with Mondatta and backed away, sitting in the last chair and immediately taking one of the human’s hands. Ah, her wife. Genji remembered the director having her own soulmate but hadn’t realised she was human.

Mondatta walked up to the podium and spread his hands, immediately igniting the cheers all over again and making them swell to a nearly cacophonous level, people rising to their feet with their earnestness. Genji clapped along with those around him, though he stayed silent and seated. A subtle motion from Mondatta and the crowd slowly quieted and sat back down, finally allowing him to speak.

“My sisters, siblings, brothers, I greet you all.” There was another burst of applause, though shorter this time, all those in the audience eager to hear what he had to say. Genji kept his head facing the stage, but his eyes slid from one side of the room to the other, looking for anything out of the ordinary. But nearly everyone else looked completely enraptured in what Mondatta was saying.

“I thank you all for having me here today, for allowing me to speak on something that is so dear to all of our hearts. Mrs. Black, I thank you in particular, for all that you have done on our behalf, and all the work that you have done for us.” Talia tilted her head in thanks and her wife smiled at her. Something in Genji’s chest clenched, but he ignored it and it faded as his eyes drifted to Zenyatta. Zenyatta, who seemed to be looking directly at him. Mondatta was still talking but Genji missed it all, too startled. There’s no way Zenyatta could see him in this crowd, not when he looked so like every other omnic in the room. But Zenyatta tilted his head just slightly, unnoticed by everyone but him, and then looked to his brother. He’d seen him.

“But how can we, as individuals, who do not have a global following or infinite resources, effect change? As my brother Zenyatta has said, time and time again, the answer is in the question. As individuals. What a large crowd like this, or what someone speaking in front of a court or on a television cannot achieve is a personal connection. I can speak for four days straight, and we will not know each other as well as two people would talking during maintenance.” There was laughter at that, even from the humans in the audience. “What I mean by this,” Mondatta said, “is that the best way you can work as an individual is to merely be. To live your life happily, by wholes and not halves. To form connections with those around you. There is nothing more powerful than understanding, and understanding comes from familiarity.” Mondatta continued, but Genji found himself looking at Zenyatta again. Zenyatta’s hands were folded in his lap, watching Mondatta, listening. Genji found that he couldn’t do the same. 

~~~~~

It was nearly an hour after the event was meant to end that they finally got in the car. Both Mondatta and Zenyatta had been nearly swarmed with those wishing to speak with them, with questions and thanks. Genji hung near them, but away from the crowd. Jesse had popped up next to him and they spoke quietly, both agreeing that nothing suspicious had happened and it seemed safe to go out the same way they’d come in. 

When the monks were finally done talking the group came back together and went out to the car, which was parked on a sidestreet away from the bulk of the crowds.

“You seem happy,” Genji said without thought as he held the door open for Zenyatta.

“I am,” Zenyatta said as he slid into the back after his brother, Genji following behind him. It was a little tight with two omnics and a full grown man in the back, but Zenyatta didn’t seem to mind being in the middle. “It’s fascinating to me to see so many different people, hear so many different stories. It’s inspiring. It reminds me why we do our work, even when it seems so hopeless and difficult.”

“You never struck me as someone averse to difficulty,” Genji said absently.

“I like to think that I’m not,” Zenyatta said as Genji closed the door and Gabe started the car. “But there is something discouraging about working for years and still not reaching your goal.”

“I was once told that patience is what makes a sword true and deadly, not swiftness.”

“Genji, I still don’t know what that means, I gotta tell ya,” Jesse said from the passenger seat. Zenyatta tilted his head slightly.

“How interesting,” he murmured, looking at Genji. It reminded him of the sponsor room, and of how he’d picked him out of the crowd during the speech. He’d need to ask him later how he always seemed to know where he was even when others overlooked him.

They pulled out onto the main street and all of them went quiet. The protesting crowd, what had been so laughable just a few hours ago, was huge. There were police lines in front of them, keeping them back, keeping them away from those exiting the front of the COHR building. The humans on the protesting side were yelling, faces twisted up with hatred. Then they noticed the car. Suddenly all that attention was on them, and Genji’s fists clenched with the need to get out and confront them. Someone threw a drink and it exploded against the side of the car. 

“Such hatred,” Zenyatta said quietly.

“They’ve never seen a real fight before. Let’s see how tough they are when I’m in front of them,” Genji snapped, and instantly Jesse twisted in his seat and grabbed his arm.

“Don’t. Stay here. Don’t do anythin’ stupid.” Genji scowled at him from underneath his visor.

“They would learn quickly.”

“You would kill them.” Genji didn’t say anything to that, just stared at him. Jesse stared right back. Jesse knew he wouldn’t seriously hurt him, and he wouldn’t be intimidated by Genji’s anger. Genji shrugged off his hand and sat back in his seat, staring out at the crowd until they turned and it was no longer in sight. 

“I take it you have never seen such a gathering?” Mondatta asked, sounding as even as ever despite the display he’d just witnessed. 

“Not in person.”

“It is...common, when we speak,” Zenyatta said, setting a hand on Genji’s knee. Somehow, it helped calm him, that small touch.

“You have more patience than I do,” Genji grumbled.

“Not exactly a hard thing to have,” Gabe said from up front. Genji tsked, but couldn’t exactly say anything to it.

“I think you have more patience than you know,” Zenyatta said, looking out the window. 

“You have too much faith,” Genji said.

“Or perhaps you do not have enough.” Jesse was kind of staring at Zenyatta and then burst out laughing.

“Damn! I need to keep one of you on hand all the time, keep him in check,” he said with a grin. Genji shot him an unamused look, incredibly dampened by the fact that Jesse couldn’t actually see the expression. Zenyatta just laughed softly, hand gently squeezing Genji’s knee. For some reason Genji didn’t care to look into, he didn’t feel as irritated anymore.

“I doubt that such a thing is necessary,” Zenyatta said with amusement. “Genji monitors himself quite well.” Jesse looked briefly surprised, but Genji felt even more so.

"I think the speech went well," Mondatta said when the silence went on for a beat. "I enjoyed the discussion it sparked and that the protesters were regulated. I do wish that they'd been farther away, but that was the best we could have hoped for."

"That was the best?" Genji asked more than a bit incredulously.

"Compared to what we've seen before, and what has happened here before, that did go very well," Zenyatta told him. Genji watched him for a moment before looking out the window.

"People like that need to see some consequences. They need to learn that they can't get away with this shit."

"Genji," Gabe said sharply, and Genji huffed.

"I'm not doing anything unless they do." It was the best he would give him. Gabe just sighed.


	4. Some Things are Meant to Be

"What did you mean, compared to what you've seen before?" Genji asked later that day when Jesse was in the parking lot smoking and Gabe was out picking up a take-away order.

"Well, several years ago when we first began, we hardly had as much support as we do now. We had less protections," Mondatta said easily, not looking up from the book he was reading on his tablet.

"Right, you were made before the first omnic crisis, weren't you?"

"I was," Mondatta said. "Though barely. I was made the same year omnic production was temporarily made illegal."

"You were an illegal omnic?" Genji asked with a blink. Mondatta finally looked up at him at that.

"The idea of someone being illegal is...well, I _would_ say inhuman," he said with the barest hint of amusement in his voice. "I think the omnic crisis and the fight we currently face prove that legality is not a guide for morality."

"Or, it should not be," Zenyatta added. Mondatta nodded in allowance as he went back to his book.

"True. Too many people believe that morality begins and ends with law, and do not look past it or into themselves for further answers."

"You're right," Genji said, eyes on the news playing on the television but mind focused on what Mondatta had said. "Too many people are held back by what they think they should do, or the expectations of them."

"Oh?" Zenyatta asked curiously.

"Do you not agree?" Genji asked, raising an eyebrow. He'd discarded his visor for his usual mask nearly as soon as they'd gotten to the hotel room, though he'd left on the clothes.

"I do, I'm simply curious as to how you came to the idea," Zenyatta said. Mondatta didn't appear to be listening to them, but Genji knew better.

"I'll tell you if we get bored later," Genji said.

"Alright," Zenyatta said easily. Genji could have loved him for it. The thought was nearly startling and he quickly shoved it to the back of his mind.

"It looks like rain tomorrow," Mondatta spoke up from across the room. "Perhaps you should stay at the hotel."

"What?" Genji asked with a frown.

"Ah, he was speaking to me," Zenyatta said, and Genji instantly felt foolish.

"Right, right. But why would you stay at the hotel because it was raining?" Zenyatta pushed apart the front of his robes and Genji's eyes shot to the ceiling instantly. Mondatta’s formal robes only covered half of his torso and one of his arms, so it’s not as though Genji thought that it was horribly immodest, but somehow seeing Zenyatta like this was different. It nearly flustered him.

"It's okay, you can look," Zenyatta said with amusement. Genji glanced back at him and blinked. It looked like he...completely lacked protective plating. He had only the most basic layer over his chest and shoulders instead of the full-body plating that most omnics wore to keep their parts safe. And waterproof.

"Oh. Could you wear an extra layer and use an umbrella?" Genji asked.

"I could, and that is what I plan to do. It’s not as though I will be spending much time outside, aside from coming between the car and buildings.”

“Still, we’ll have to be careful,” Genji said. Zenyatta hummed and redid the front of his robe, adjusting it until it lay flat and perfect again. For some reason, the sight of Zenyatta like that, realising that all it would take to sever something vital to him would be a single well-placed knife or some luck, made Genji anxious. How was he supposed to protect someone so easily hurt? How had Zenyatta managed for as long as he had without an accident of some sort?

“Genji?” Zenyatta asked, and Genji looked up at him instantly, not having realised he’d spaced out until then.

“Yes?”

“Your phone is buzzing.” Genji blinked and then sighed when he realised it was indeed going off in his pocket. He checked it and sighed again, louder.

“Jesse locked himself out. I’ll be right back,” he said, getting up and being sure to grab a room key before leaving. “If anything happens, call me.”

“Will do,” Zenyatta said, watching him as he left. There were several moments of silence in the room before Mondatta spoke.

“So?”

“So what?” Zenyatta asked, and Mondatta was one of very few people who could hear the cheeky playfulness in his deceptively even tone.

“Have you learned anything about your soulmate?” he asked. Zenyatta’s shoulders fell by a fraction of an inch.

“No, I’m rather afraid not. I have not...experienced the same thing you describe to me, this pull when you are near them. Rather, ever since we have landed here I’ve felt a constant...oh I don’t know how to describe it. A sense. The same thing in the back of my mind that pulled me to this trip, except now it’s everywhere. I don’t think I’ll be getting anymore help from it.”

“You feel it constantly?” Mondatta asked, voice giving nothing of his thoughts away. “How interesting.”

“Have you heard of this before?” Zenyatta asked.

“Oh, yes,” he said. “As have you.” Zenyatta looked at him with surprise, head tilting and orbs slowing even more in their usual lazy rotations. He racked his mind, trying to think of where he may have heard such a thing. Someone constantly feeling their soulmate pull throughout an entire city?

“What do you say to those who come to you fearing they do not understand their pull?” Mondatta asked. Zenyatta was suddenly reminded of when he had first joined the Shambali just after its founding, and when Mondatta had been his teacher. Constantly answering questions with questions, pushing them him to find his own answers and come to his own conclusions so he wasn't just taking someone's word and following their teaching blindly. Was that how he sounded to his own pupils? What an odd thing. 

“Not to examine it as closely as they would like. Step back, and simply allow it to be rather than demand answers of it,” he said. Mondatta made a ‘there you go’ gesture with the hand not holding his tablet. “But what if—?”

“Zenyatta,” his brother said, voice a mix of amusement and indulgence. Zenyatta nodded.

“Allow it to be. Do not demand answers of it.” Mondatta went back to his book and Zenyatta turned to the television that Genji had left on.

“Did you ever feel this way when you were looking for your soulmate?” Zenyatta asked, perhaps just a touch of helpless curiosity in his tone. Even he wasn’t sure whether it was heavier on helplessness or curiosity. Mondatta laughed at that, a soft sound that made Zenyatta relax unconsciously.

“Of course. I am sure we have all been impatient, or doubted that we will meet them. The task can seem hopeless to even the most steadfast. But you must not let it consume you, or it will destroy any happiness that you may find outside of them. Spend all of your days looking up for rainbows and you will miss all the flowers.”

“I see the wisdom in that,” Zenyatta said. “But it doesn’t make it easier to be patient.” Mondatta laughed again.

“No, no it does not.” There was an electronic whirr from the door, and it opened to Genji and Jesse arguing. Apparently they’d been doing it for some time. Zenyatta turned back to the television, Mondatta back to his book, and Genji and Jesse continued to argue until Gabe came back with their food. Genji took it to the other room, as expected, but this time when he got to the door joining the two he paused and looked at Zenyatta, raising an eyebrow. Zenyatta immediately stood and followed him. He wasn’t entirely sure whether the look had been one of invitation or simple expectation, but either way he wasn’t going to ignore it.

Genji ate facing away from Zenyatta, but they talked easily as ever.

“What were you and Jesse arguing about?” Zenyatta asked curiously.

“I told him to stop smoking and he wouldn’t get locked out so much, and he whined about it, and I said his soulmate wouldn’t appreciate him dying of lung cancer before they could meet, which started a whole thing about whether or not we should change ourselves to please a soulmate we don’t know, and then it got back around to how his smoking makes everything stink and I threatened to throw all his packs out,” Genji said.

“And will you?” Genji took a half-full pack of cigarillos out of his pants pocket and threw them into the trashcan across the room. Zenyatta couldn’t help his laugh at that. “Excellent aim, as always, my friend. Will he not be upset when he discovers this?”

“Oh, I’m sure he has at least three more somewhere. It will just irritate him,” Genji said. “But he won’t retaliate in front of Gabriel.” Zenyatta’s head tilted to the side.

“Oh? Is he important to Jesse?”

“In a word,” Genji snorted. “He saved Jesse’s life, and I say that without exaggeration. He’s become...almost a weird father figure. I think. Honestly I don’t listen to him half the time when he talks about Gabriel so I don’t know the details.” Zenyatta laughed softly as Genji finished eating, cleaning up.

“Do you do that often, not listen to people when they think you are? Is this something I should be on the look-out for?”

“You?” Genji asked. “No, I—”

“Genji, you need to see this,” Gabe said, coming in without knocking on the door. Genji’s mask was on in a split second and he stood up, instantly in front of Zenyatta.

“What is it?”

“Nothing immediate, but Zenyatta, you should see it too.”

“Oh,” Zenyatta said with some surprise. “Alright.” He stood, stepping out from behind Genji and walking over into the other room, Genji close behind him.

The television was turned up louder than it had been before, on a different news station, and Mondatta was looking at his laptop intently, scrolling quickly. Genji blinked and watched him for a moment. There was no way he was actually reading that fast, was he? Jesse had been sitting in one of the chairs, rocking it back on its hind legs, but when he saw the others come back in he leaned forward and it loudly clattered back to all fours. 

“What’s going on?” Genji demanded. Jesse blinked hugely, and Zenyatta thought he seemed startled. By what, he couldn’t quite guess.

“There are rumors that the protest at tomorrow’s event is going to be much, much larger than the one today,” Gabe said. “There have been threats on Mondatta and on the COHR building, as well as all those who attend tomorrow’s speech.”

“How big?” Genji asked, turning to look at the television. It seemed to just be some weather report. But that meant nothing. All too often the news was completely unhelpful until afterwards, and by then reported events with accuracy that could vary from some semblance of truth to something unrecognizable to those who had been there.

“It’s causing enough internet chatter to make me think a thousand at least,” Gabe said, walking over to stand behind Mondatta and look at his laptop over his shoulder.

“From what I see, at least part of the posts are actually supporters simply using the tag for purposes of mocking those protesting,” Mondatta said.

“And it’s the internet, who knows how many of the people online will actually have the balls to do anything about it?” Genji snorted, relaxing a bit. He leaned against the wall as Zenyatta pulled out a phone, apparently to check for himself. Despite Genji’s words, he knew it would be foolish to ignore such a thing, in light of what had previously happened to the COHR building because of the actions of just one person, and the protests they’d just seen that day. But it also wouldn’t help to blow things out of proportion and react to threats that weren’t there, exhausting themselves needlessly when they were already stretched thin.

“You are not worried?” Zenyatta asked him. Genji thought he heard hesitation in his voice. Concern. Genji would need to be careful with his response. He shrugged.

“Of course I’m worried, about what could happen and how this will change our plans, but I know what I’m capable of. And I’m not going to let anyone touch you.” The last few words, perhaps, came out slightly more intense than they’d been meant to. Jesse and Gabe both looked at him at the same time but Genji pretended not to notice, instead watching as Zenyatta clapped his hands together, albeit with less enthusiasm than usual.

“I trust you. I simply hope nothing comes from this.”

“Us, too,” Jesse snorted. “Not many lines o’ work can say this, but the less work we have the better.” Zenyatta laughed a bit at that.

“Indeed, not many lines of work would agree with the sentiment, but I doubt many individuals would contest the idea.”

“Ain’t that the truth!” Jesse laughed, and Genji felt a brief moment of jealousy that he could so easily change the topic, so easily get Zenyatta to laugh when only a moment ago he’d been concerned. Genji shoved the feeling down. It was ridiculous. Childlish. But Zenyatta trusted him. Logically, he knew that Zenyatta had most likely just said it to be polite, that was a large part of his personality from what Genji had seen, after all. But he still felt the need to validate his trust.

“We need to change our approach,” Genji said. The others in the room glanced to him with varying levels of interest. Gabe frowned. 

“How do you mean?”

“We can’t just roll them up the front like we did today. The next event is different, there’ll be a few days between to let them cool off and get more security or police presence if we need it, but right now they have the advantage, and I’d rather not make our movements any more predictable than absolutely necessary. If we split up, or arrive from the back, it’ll be more advantageous for us.” His eyes slid to Zenyatta. “And I would like to suggest that you stay in the hotel tomorrow, or at least avoid the speech. There is no strict need for you to go and take the risk.” Zenyatta’s head tilted, slow and measured. Genji knew he wasn’t going to agree even before he started talking.

“While I appreciate the sentiment, and agree with the idea that we must be more cautious, I do not think it would benefit us to leave anyone behind. If I were to stay, would someone stay with me?” he asked.

“Yes,” Genji said instantly.

“Then not only would we be sending the message that we are afraid, by removing me simply because of threats, we would also be limiting the number of people available to protect my brother and the others attending.” Genji’s lips twisted unhappily, and for once he was glad for the mask even if he somehow got the impression that Zenyatta would be able to read him if he wore a paper bag over his head. 

“A message that we are afraid? It’s us doing what is most practical for your safety,” he said. Jesse slowly sat up a little more, spine straightening cautiously. He and Gabe were both watching Genji closely, knowing how he got when he was angry. Or felt challenged. Zenyatta spread his hands just slightly.

“It would be, indeed. I did not say that it was an unwise course of action, rather, I do believe it would be the most practical to leave me at the hotel and have the three of you accompany my brother.” Genji’s mouth opened to protest and Zenyatta held a hand up to stop him, a smile in his tone when he continued. “But I doubt that you would ever leave me here alone, would you? Even if I asked?”

“Absolutely not.”

“And that is the crux of the situation. Would you ever, disregarding my presence, remove a person from such a small guard when there have been such threats?”

“No,” Genji said, nearly a sigh. Zenyatta walked over to Genji, looking up at him. 

“I trust you,” he said softly. “I have full faith that even with these difficulties you will still know what to do. But do you trust me?”

“That depends on what I’m being asked to trust you to do,” he said, voice low and equally soft. 

“Trust me to know my capabilities, to measure my own risk. This is not the first time I have been threatened, Genji. It would not be the first time I have been hurt. But I still want to go.” Genji looked at him for a long moment, the room around them silent save for the television and the low buzz of the air conditioner on the window. If he listened closely enough, pressed his ear to Zenyatta’s chest, he wondered if he would be able to hear the mechanisms that allowed him to live. He wondered if he could hear his heart. 

“I was never going to win this argument, was I?” he asked.

“I wouldn’t have told you such a thing,” Zenyatta said, and Genji could feel his amusement, his teasing. Genji’s lips curled into a gentle smile.

“Holy shit,” Jesse laughed, making Genji scowl. What was it about Zenyatta that made Genji so easily forget those around him? So easily forget himself? “I’ve never seen him back down that fast! Or...ever!”

“Regardless,” Mondatta said, finally joining the conversation once more as he looked up. “I believe Genji is correct in that we must adjust our plans and expectations. His plan for approaching in a different, less conspicuous method may be the most wise. I suggest that we take more than one mode of transportation, as well. Just in case there is trouble along the way.”

“I’ll get another rental,” Gabe said, pulling out his phone and walking over to the kitchenette for at least a bit less noise. Genji relaxed again and Zenyatta turned toward the others, though he didn’t move away from him. 

“Let’s just hope all of this is for nothing,” Jesse sighed.

“I am sure that the preparations will keep us safe,” Zenyatta said. “It is only a few more days.” Only a few more days, Genji repeated in his mind. Only a few more days before this omnic was gone from his life. And took this odd sense of acceptance and peace with him. Only a few more days before Genji could go back to his quiet self without guilt. For some reason he wasn’t really looking forward to it and he couldn’t even pinpoint why. He’d known the monk three days, and yet there was something in him yearning to know more.

“Genji?” Gabe asked.

“That’s fine,” Genji said, having absolutely no idea what he was agreeing to. 

“Good, then we have our adjustments. If anything else needs to change we can discuss it tomorrow or change it on the fly,” he said, popping his neck with a slight groan. “For now, you both need to get some sleep. We’re going to be up earlier than usual tomorrow.” Jesse sighed but stood up and started rifling through his bag. Genji just nodded and turned to go back to the other room without a word.

This new threat wasn’t exactly unexpected, considering what he’d seen that day and what he’d heard of happening before, but it was still extremely inconvenient. He knew he should have taken more care to pay attention to what Gabe had been saying, but he had confidence that he could handle it. Knowing their commander, he’d most likely said that Genji should stick closer to Zenyatta than he had that day, and that Zenyatta would be further from his brother, who was a more high-priority target. If they were apart it would most likely be safer for Zenyatta, and give Gabe and Jesse more room to focus on Mondatta.

Genji went through his minimalistic bedtime routine quickly. Unbidden, he recalled a time where his routine involved twelve steps for skincare alone and started at least an hour before he actually laid down. The thought pulled a snort from him. He used to be so spoiled. He almost hated his past self, and he wasn’t sure whether it was out of envy or disgust. After all, that self and that attitude is what led him to this. But...this also led him to meeting Zenyatta. There was a knock on the bathroom door that made Genji blink, but somehow he was neither surprised nor wondered who was on the other side.

“Yes, Zenyatta?” he asked, opening the door. Zenyatta stood in front of him, hands held together, looking up at him.

“I just wanted to make sure that you were alright,” he said. “You seemed upset earlier.” Genji relaxed a touch, one shoulder shrugging slightly.

“It’s fine. Trust me, I’m way more used to being angry than calm. It’s not exactly unusual.”

“I see. Still, if there is anything that I can do, please do not hesitate in telling me.” Genji’s next exhale was a little harder, the ghost of a laugh.

“You know, I kind of figured you’d say something like that. How are you even like this?” he asked, moving past him to grab his change of clothes that he’d left on the bed by accident. Zenyatta moved out of the way, out of eyesight of the bathroom door.

“Like what?” he asked. Genji double checked to make sure that he couldn’t see anything before quickly changing. It wasn’t as though he was nude, he did still have all of his plating on, but he detested the idea of anyone seeing the full extent of his cybernetics unless it was absolutely unavoidable. He had the brief thought that Zenyatta probably wouldn’t mind how he looked, but he dismissed it. No one could be expected to be alright with his body, not even someone like him.

“You’re calm. You think the best of people. As someone who’s supposed to be protecting you, it’s maddening,” he said. He stepped out into the room again and immediately froze. Zenyatta was topless for a brief moment as he pulled a shirt over his head. It was bright pink and had the words “Hello Sunshine!” in white bubble letters. He’d seen Zenyatta’s frame just a few minutes ago, and yet it still startled him with how vulnerable his middle looked. At least his chest had minimal plating on it. His legs seemed much more stable, which Genji could tell because Zenyatta was wearing black shorts. Genji found himself absolutely fascinated by him. He blinked and had to remind himself not to stare, going to put away his things. He hoped Zenyatta hadn’t noticed the brief moments of awkwardness.

“I suppose I just know what it feels like to be distrusted on sight and to have your thoughts dismissed. I would hate to think that I made someone feel the same way, knowing how long it can impact a person. I try to be kind and to trust people, but I assure you that I am far from perfect,” he said with a small laugh. Genji snorted.

“I haven’t seen anything to prove that. I think you’re lying to me.”

“And if I were lying would that not make me less than perfect?” Zenyatta asked, voice teasing. Genji turned and pointed a finger at him as sternly as he could.

“Hey, I’m onto you.”

“Onto me?” Zenyatta asked, head tilting. 

“Now that I know how you talk people around in circles until you win I’m not going to fall for it anymore,” he warned him. Zenyatta laughed, hands clasping together against his chest for a brief moment. 

“Oh, I see! You have found me out!” he laughed, and Genji felt himself heat pleasantly as he watched him. A small smile tugged at his lips. He stretched, spine popping before he laid down on his bed, grabbing the remote.

“You know, I’ve never actually spoken to monks before, but if they’re all like you I’m starting to get the hype,” he said. It was absent. He hadn’t truly even meant to say it, and hearing it aloud he was briefly startled with himself. 

“Because I am maddening and talk you in circles?” Zenyatta asked with amusement, completely going with the out-of-the-blue statement. Genji shrugged.

“Maybe. I don’t know.” And it was true. If asked, Genji wasn’t entirely sure he would have been able to pin down exactly why he enjoyed Zenyatta’s company. Why he never seemed angry around him anymore. True, it had taken a little bit to get this way, but now it seemed like Zenyatta changed everything just by being near Genji. He wondered, for just a moment, if Zenyatta would know the answer. Most likely. He seemed to have the answer for just about everything. But getting it would require asking, voicing this change that Genji had seen in himself in such a short time. And somehow he felt like saying it out loud would make it more real than if he’d kept it to himself, like if he didn’t draw attention to it maybe the confusing monk wouldn’t affect him so. It was a futile thought, he knew, but still he did not ask. Just in case. 

“Did you have something that you wanted to watch?” Zenyatta asked, settling on his own bed. Genji blinked, realized he’d been on the guide the entire time they’d been talking, and started scrolling the channels absently.

“Ah, not really. Just looking for something good. You have anything in mind?”

“Whatever you’d like,” Zenyatta said. Genji watched out of the corner of his eye as Zenyatta reached behind himself and pulled out a red cable, leaning over to plug it in behind the nightstand between them.

“Want me to turn it down while you sleep?” Genji asked. Zenyatta tilted his head curiously.

“While I sleep?”

“Yeah, when I saw you plugged in the other day you were all still and your orbs were making some kind of music, and you did it last night, too. I assumed when you plugged in you went to sleep,” he said, perhaps feeling a little foolish at the assumption now that Zenyatta was looking at him so. 

“Oh,” Zenyatta said with understanding. “I was meditating. I often do it while I am charging simply because I cannot move much, and meditation is something I make a habit of. It is simply convenient to do them both at the same time, not a necessity. When I am in sleep mode my orbs do not create noise.”

“So when do you sleep? Because if that’s the case I think I’ve only ever seen you meditate,” he said. It was partially out of curiosity and partially selfish. He wondered whether Zenyatta watched him in his sleep all night. If his brother did the same to the others.

“I sleep for a few hours every night. Enough to run light diagnostics and compound my memory drives for the day. I do not sleep until after you do, and you always seem to wake before me,” he mused. 

“Heavy sleeper, then? I move around a lot in the morning, though I’m also pretty light on my feet,” Genji said as he finally settled on some reality show about finding people’s soulmates for them. 

“Well, I suppose it depends,” Zenyatta hummed. “For a period of time while I sleep, I am completely shut down. I cannot be woken and I sense nothing about the world around me. It is a rather crude comparison, but some humans have likened it to a computer rebooting.”

“Fuck,” Genji muttered, suddenly trying to figure out if he can manage to sleep during the day and assure that nothing happens to Zenyatta during the night.

“But that is only for a short period of time during my sleep,” Zenyatta assured. “It lasts perhaps five minutes in total, and it is not a necessity. If I feel it is an improper place or time I can simply skip the process, in the same way that I can skip sleeping altogether. The rest of the period, I am unconsciously aware of my environment. I may be woken by loud noises or sudden lights, but the surest way to get my attention is with touch. I will wake almost immediately.”

“So no sleeping with anyone? How will your poor soulmate survive?” Genji teased. Zenyatta laughed, the sound something that Genji was tempted to call a giggle.

“It’s not as though _any_ touch will wake me immediately, simply unexpected touch. I have shared a bed with people before.” Genji immediately choked.

“That’s...not something I would have expected a monk to share so freely, but uh good for you,” he managed. Something inside of him clenched at the idea, an irrational spark of irritation that he didn’t know the reason for. “Should you be telling me that? Isn’t that, like, illegal for monks or something?” Zenyatta laughed, loud and utterly delighted. Genji flushed underneath his mask. It wasn’t a feeling that he was used to.

“I’m not sure what I should address first!” Zenyatta laughed. “Firstly, I truly did simply mean sleeping, and secondly not all monks take vows of celibacy, which is what I assume that you are referring to.”

“Uh, yeah, it was,” he said, feeling more than a bit foolish. It was a feeling he’d learned to associate with Zenyatta, finding out he’d been wrong about something or another. But somehow he never felt like Zenyatta was mocking or teasing him for it, so he had no idea why he felt so uneasy with the mere idea that his ignorance might be disappointing to the man.

“But I am keeping you awake,” Zenyatta said. “We can speak more in the morning.”

“I don’t need to sleep as much as most people,” Genji reminded him, though he yawned underneath his mask as though his body were reminded of how tired it was.

“I remember,” Zenyatta said. “However, that does not excuse me keeping you from the rest you require.”

“I guess I could go to bed,” Genji sighed a little too heavily for someone who knew he needed to sleep. He’d certainly never voluntarily lost sleep over anyone when he didn’t need to before, but for some reason he felt like staying up and talking to Zenyatta would be a much better use of his time. Genji got up and turned out the light, then turned off the television and settled back on the bed. In the darkness, listening to the soft whirring of Zenyatta’s inner mechanisms, Genji slowly unlatched his mask and set it on the nightstand. It was too uncomfortable to leave it on for long, made his tongue feel like metal, and Zenyatta couldn’t see him in the dark. He turned onto his side facing away from Zenyatta anyway, just out of habit. A few minutes later of staring blankly at the wall he heard Zenyatta’s soft chimes start up. His meditation melody. Genji fell asleep quickly after that. 

~~~~~

“So, ya have a good night?” Jesse asked, trying to keep his lips flat even as they tried very hard to twist into a smirk. Genji shot him an unhappy look.

“What?” he demanded curtly. He wasn’t in the best mood to begin with, and the sudden and clearly pointed question was doing nothing to help the situation.

“We could hear Zenyatta laughing,” Gabe said without looking up from stirring the sugar into his coffee. “Who knew you had a sense of humor?” Genji bristled a bit at that, opening his mouth for some sharp retort that already had Jesse’s eyes widening with the imminent argument. 

“Genji, would you prefer to go to the sponsor meeting or eat somewhere else before the speech?” Zenyatta asked. It had been agreed that Zenyatta and Mondatta would be safer apart from one another, which meant that this time Zenyatta and Genji would both be in the audience together. Because of that, they had a little more leeway in their schedule than the others. They technically didn’t even have to be at the hotel until the speech started, while Mondatta most definitely needed to be there for the hours leading up to it. 

Unfortunately, none of that was actually on Genji’s mind at that moment. He was caught up on what had happened during the night. The past few days he’d had the sense that he’d forgotten dreams, remembering only brief snippets and vague ideas that nearly maddened him. That morning, however, he remembered. He’d dreamed of Zenyatta. They were someplace cold, snow piled on the ground around them, but Genji wasn’t cold. Zenyatta was laughing, head thrown back and shoulders shaking with it. He almost looked like he was haloed with gold light. 

“I can go without lunch,” Genji said, instantly distracted from his irritation by the question. By Zenyatta and the reminder of the strange dream. The strange feelings it gave him. Why did he still feel that warmth even when he was awake?

Zenyatta tilted his head, hands folding behind his back. Genji knew that look, even if for a brief moment he was afraid that Zenyatta had somehow guessed what was on his mind before he realized what Zenyatta was focused on.

“I’ll eat on the way there,” he said before Zenyatta could say anything. Zenyatta hummed, pleased.

“Excellent. We can go out before the car comes,” Zenyatta said before going over to his brother to discuss something with him. Genji watched after him for a moment and then pulled out his phone, looking up fast places to get food nearby. Jesse and Gabe both exchanged a slightly startled look, but said nothing about what had just happened.

“Right,” Gabe said. “Mondatta, we’re ready to go if you are.”

“I will be just another moment,” Mondatta said, typing something quickly on his laptop before shutting it. He patted Zenyatta’s shoulder and stood, absently brushing out the nonexistent wrinkles from his robes. “I will see in you a few hours, Zenyatta.” Zenyatta nodded.

“Please be safe.” And with that, Gabe, Mondatta, and Jesse walked out of the room, down to the lobby where they had a car waiting to drive them to the other hotel where the speech was to take place. 

There was a long moment of silence in the room.

“Meeting my soulmate on the way to the speech, and them mistaking me for my brother,” Zenyatta said. Genji blinked and looked up from his phone at him.

“What?”

“I think that is the silliest way that I could meet them, right now,” he said. It took a moment for Genji to catch onto what he was saying, and when it finally clicked he laughed a bit.

“Ah, playing that ridiculous game?”

“I do not think it is ridiculous. I find it quite a nice distraction,” Zenyatta said as he sat down in the chair his brother had left vacant with his departure. Genji watched him, unsure what to say to that.

“I ordered in for lunch so we don’t have to go out. Should be delivered in the next half hour.” Zenyatta hummed.

“As long as it is something you will enjoy.” The silence came again and Genji, for once since he’d joined Blackwatch, hated it. There was something bothering Zenyatta, he could just feel it, but he had no idea what it could be. 

“What’s the second silliest?” he eventually settled for. Zenyatta was surprised by the prompt, if the slight rise of his shoulders was any indication, but when he spoke it was with a gentle fondness. 

“If they thought that you were their soulmate, and were flirting with you so incessantly that I didn’t have a chance to tell them that they were, in fact, mine until much later.”

“That would be pretty funny,” Genji said with a slight snort. “Though I’m not sure many people would take me over you. I’d hit on you instead of me for sure.”

“What an odd compliment, but I shall accept it,” Zenyatta laughed. “Even if I must disagree with you.”

“Of course you would say that, you’re a monk you legally have to be polite,” Genji said with false confidence.

“Oh, is that so? Is this by the same law which must make me chaste?” Zenyatta asked, indulgent in his humor. Genji nodded as seriously as he could. 

“The very same. I take my job very seriously, you know, and I read up on monks before I met you and your brother.” Demanding answers of Jesse on the ride over was sort of like doing research, right? It wasn’t entirely a lie. 

“I’m very aware of how seriously you take your job. I think it might do you some good to take a vacation, when the week is up,” Zenyatta told him.

“Yeah? You’ve probably seen more vacation spots in recent years than I have, you got any suggestions?” Genji asked, relaxing now that Zenyatta didn’t seem so keyed up, wasn’t clearly searching to get his mind off of...something. Genji wasn’t sure why Zenyatta’s discomfort had unsettled him so. 

“Nepal is always nice, if you are inclined for colder weather.”

“Saying you want to see my ugly face again?” Genji snorted. “Your kindness really knows no bounds.”

“Well, I highly doubt that you are ugly,” Zenyatta said. “That is a horribly subjective measure, in any case, and I have yet to meet a being that I did not find beautiful.” Genji sighed, falling back onto the bed and stretching out, feet still on the floor, lacing his fingers together behind his head as he turned it to look at Zenyatta.

“Somehow, that sounds just like you. But I used to be handsome. Really handsome. I’d prove it to you if I had any photos left.” The one that he did have was back at the base, always kept tucked away both from danger and from Genji’s own gaze. He couldn’t remember the last time that he saw it. 

A few moments passed and Genji realised that Zenyatta hadn’t responded, making him blink. 

“Zen?” he asked. Zenyatta was looking at him, and Genji could feel...something behind that gaze. Zenyatta sighed. Genji was almost certain that the sound was meant just for him, considering that the omnic didn't exactly have any other reason for making the noise.

“Have I earned a nickname, then?” Zenyatta asked.

“Nickname?” Genji asked with the smallest blink. Then it clicked, what he’d called him. “Oh, oh shit. Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I don’t mind it,” Zenyatta assured. “It’s not raining this morning, I think I may get away without the umbrella.”

“Maybe,” Genji agreed. Genji’s phone chirped and he glanced down at it, sitting up slightly. “That’s my food. I’ll be right back, alright? Need anything from the lobby?” he asked Zenyatta as he stood.

“No, thank you,” Zenyatta said.

“Alright, we’ll leave whenever you’re ready to go, then,” Genji said before he grabbed a room key and stepped out into the hall.

~~~~~

Zenyatta was more than slightly startled when the door banged open and shut quickly, the lock sliding into place with an audible click.

“I would really appreciate if you would reconsider your stance on going to the speech,” Genji said immediately.

“What happened?” Zenyatta asked, standing. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, yes I’m fine,” he said, dropping a plastic bag on the table, his food, presumably. “Gabriel sent me pictures of the hotel.” Genji sat down at the table but ignored the food in favor of looking at his phone, which had been clenched tightly in his hand.

“It’s bad, then?”

“Huge. A few people were arrested for punching an omnic on her way into the hotel,” Genji said. “The guy that actually punched her broke his hand, I hear.”

“I am unsurprised,” Zenyatta muttered, distracted. “Has anything happened since?”

“No, that’s the only time it got out of hand. But I’m being serious about this, it’s dangerous. There’s no drastic reason for you to go and put yourself at risk.”

“Yes, there is,” Zenyatta said softly. Genji’s hand clenched around his phone. He set it on the table when he heard the case stressing, threatening to crack.

“I take back everything about your patience. You’re so stubborn it balances out,” he muttered. Genji hadn’t been afraid, truly afraid in...years. He’d had moments of frustration, of anxiety, perhaps even the briefest flashes of concern when it involved others. But Genji hadn’t been afraid since he lay dying on a table and was given a choice. Thinking about Zenyatta being faced by those protestors, people violent and hateful enough to attack others in broad daylight in front of hundreds of people, thinking about what would happen to an omnic who barely had plating if he somehow got separated from the others, it made Genji nearly feel sick.

“You do not need to come with me,” Zenyatta said gently. Genji’s head whipped over to look at him.

“I am absolutely not letting you go alone! If you’re going, I’m going.”

“Because it’s your job?” Zenyatta asked. He almost sounded tired.

“Because you’re a decent person in a world full of assholes,” Genji said flatly. Zenyatta stared at him for a moment before sitting back down in the other chair. His shoulders were more relaxed than they had been a second ago.

“You should eat, and then we will go,” Zenyatta said. Genji nearly offered to show him the pictures, to try one last time to convince him to stay put. But he didn’t. He didn’t eat much of his food, giving up after a few minutes and putting the rest in the fridge. For some reason his stomach felt too tense to have much of anything in it just then.


	5. Take My Whole Life Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is why there's a warning for violence. But there's also....so much fluff. Just so much of it. And crying. And fear. There's a lot of everything, actually.

It was worse in person. Genji and Zenyatta were dropped off the parking lot behind the hotel and walked in through the kitchens, but they could hear the screaming and jeering of the people in the front. Genji had a hand on Zenyatta’s elbow, guiding him, and it tightened slightly as they walked inside.

“Who else is allowed through this door?” Genji demanded of the human who let them in.

“Just staff. Mostly kitchen staff, but others come through occasionally,” she said.

“Keep it locked,” Genji said. She looked incredulous and Zenyatta nodded to her before the two of them could get into it.

“Thank you for this, and for your discretion,” Zenyatta said. Genji huffed, looking around unhappily. The other staff in the kitchen seemed to do everything in their power to avoid looking back at him. Zenyatta couldn’t exactly blame them, he was radiating anger and aggression.

Zenyatta and Genji made their way toward where they remembered the ballroom being, and Genji finally let his hand slip from Zenyatta as they walked through the halls. Zenyatta was just wearing his robes like usual, but Genji was covered head to toe and had a backpack on that he’d insisted on bringing after he’d gotten the updates from Gabe. Zenyatta hadn’t felt like asking what it was for, considering how irritable Genji had been since they’d left their hotel.

Genji glanced at his phone and tucked it into his pocket.

“We’re cutting it close. We may need to find a place to sit in the back by the doors,” he muttered.

“That’s fine,” Zenyatta said, almost absently. Genji’s eyes slid over to him and frowned. What could possibly be on his mind just then? He’d been completely confident in going to the speech before they left, but now he was absent-minded. Had hearing the protestors frightened him? Genji took a half step toward him. He didn’t like the idea of the peaceful omnic being frightened.

Genji could hear someone speaking as the pair got to the open doors to the ballroom. The room was absolutely filled with people, omnic and human alike. There were a few people Genji instantly picked out as security lining the walls, but it wasn’t nearly enough for his tastes. They slipped inside and found a single open seat in the last row. Genji stood behind it, making Zenyatta cock his head. Genji could feel the question he’d ask if he weren’t trying to avoid drawing attention from the speaker, who was introducing Mondatta. He nodded at the seat and Zenyatta tipped his head at him in thanks as he sat down. Genji hovered behind him, eyes sweeping the room constantly. He might have been considered paranoid if so many other people in the room didn’t look uncomfortably aware of those outside, even if they could no longer hear them. Genji noted that even Zenyatta seemed to be looking about more than normal, though in a much more subtle way. Like he was looking for something specific in the room.

Genji zoned out completely. He’d listened to the last speech, had actually learned quite a bit from it, but this time he heard absolutely nothing of what he was saying. He paid only enough attention to hear Mondatta’s even, unconcerned tone and make sure he knew if Mondatta seemed to change at all. The noise outside grew, the screaming and yelling rising until they could hear it even over Mondatta. Several people, human and omnic alike, got up and left. Perhaps a dozen in total over a period of about ten minutes. Genji watched them go. He understood the feeling. He wanted nothing more than to grab Zenyatta and get him back to their hotel. The need to get him as far away from this mess as possible nearly made his skin crawl. He set his hands on the back of Zenyatta’s chair, hoping the slight movement would help ease his restlessness.

The position only lasted for a moment. There was a crack of thunder and Genji whirled, shuriken between his fingers instantly before his mind actually registered what the sound was. He blinked, relaxing and putting the weapons away. It was raining, he realized, listening closely but still unable to hear it over both Mondatta and the growing protest outside. One of the other guards had noticed his jerky reaction and eyed him a bit warily. He just gave them a flat, almost challenging look before resuming his place. This time when he set his hands on the back of Zenyatta’s chair Zenyatta reached up and gently squeezed one of Genji’s hands without turning to look at him before it went back to fold in his lap. A tiny assurance. Somehow, just that small action made Genji relax just a bit more.

He shouldn’t have let his guard down.

If he’d been paying more attention perhaps he would have noticed the way the screams changed a moment earlier. But as it was, he only had a split second where the hair on the back of his neck rose and he thought _something isn’t right_ before it sounded like the front of the building exploded and the entire room shook for a second. The ballroom was instantly in chaos. Genji saw Mondatta instantly get led out by Gabe, Jesse close behind them. Guards were rushing toward the source of the noise and people were running, trying to get out. Genji grabbed Zenyatta’s shoulder.

“We have to go! Right now!” he said, nearly needing to shout just to be heard over the panicking of other people. Zenyatta just looked stunned, needing Genji to tug him to his feet before he started to react.

“Yes, yes I agree. Do you know what that was?” he asked, letting Genji grab his arm and quickly pull him out the clogged doors. So many people were trying to get out, but with...whatever that was seeming to come from the front not many were willing to risk it, which left the hall crowded with a hundred people with no idea what to do. But Genji only really cared about getting one person out, just then. He led the way back to the kitchens, keeping a firm hand on Zenyatta and making sure he was never more than a step away from him but always behind, just in case.

The kitchen was empty when they got there, one stovetop covered with the liquid from a boiling-over pot that had been left. Zenyatta turned it off as they walked by and Genji finally let go of Zenyatta as he went out the kitchen door, holding it open and looking around before he gestured for Zenyatta.

“It looks clear.” Zenyatta went over but hesitated before stepping outside. Genji glanced at him.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing important,” Zenyatta said. “It would simply be best that we not linger outside for long.” Genji looked up at the sky and cursed softly, taking his backpack off one shoulder and pulling it around to his front, digging around in it for a moment before handing Zenyatta a small black umbrella.

“Take this. We need to go and find the others. Are you talking to Mondatta?” Zenyatta took the umbrella reflexively.

“Our communication is not quite so clear as talking, but I know that they are heading toward the COHR building,” he said as he opened up the umbrella, holding it over himself and stepping next to Genji. He held the umbrella over Genji as well, but it wasn’t large enough for them both and Genji pushed it back to protect Zenyatta.

“I can get wet,” he said. “We need to get some distance and I’ll call Reyes. Follow me, and if you see anything suspicious tell me right away. I’m going to keep you safe,” he said firmly. His entire body was thrumming with familiar adrenaline, cybernetics whirring. This was definitely something Genji was more used to than the odd feelings that Zenyatta gave him.

“Do you think anyone was hurt?” Zenyatta worried as they walked, Genji leading him in the opposite direction of the protest. It was early afternoon but the sky was grey and rapidly growing darker. There were thick clouds on the horizon and lightning crackled across it, the occasional crack of thunder sounding. The rain was going to get worse.

“I don’t know. I don’t know what happened. It sounded bad but anything could have happened,” Genji muttered, unable to lie to him but not wanting to be unnecessarily upsetting. He pulled Zenyatta underneath an overhang in front of a shop that appeared to be closed, tucking them both into the entryway away from the rain and passing eyes. Genji pulled out his phone, pressing a speed dial button and barely able to get his phone to his ear before it was answered.

“Genji, where are you? Where’s Zenyatta?” Gabe demanded.

“We’re a few streets away, in front of the...Clock Strike Bookshop. The fuck kind of name is that?” Genji muttered. “We got away just fine. But what’s going on? Have you heard anything?”

“We got out as soon as we could with a few others. COHR is going under lockdown and police protection, so we’re heading there. Someone crashed their car into the front doors, no one’s sure whether it was a direct attack on Mondatta and the speech yet.” Genji snorted, eyes narrowing as he glanced around the street. It was nearly deserted between the rain and the loud crash. He could hear sirens.

“I think it’s pretty obvious,” he said. Omnics would be getting targeted. He shifted his phone, setting his backpack down and then stripping out of his hoodie.

“Genji?” Zenyatta asked with surprise.

“Put this on over your robes,” Genji told him, handing it to him. His body was much, much more visible like this, but he needed to keep Zenyatta as inconspicuous as a silver and gold omnic in bright monk robes can be.

“Your best bet is going to be to go back to the hotel. You won’t make it to COHR before it shuts down. You need to be safe and keep an eye out.”

“Text me with the plan for tomorrow,” Genji said before hanging up unceremoniously. Zenyatta set the umbrella down and quickly put the hoodie on, trying to smooth it over his robes as best he could. Genji looked over him, frowning. It was still much too clear who he was, but perhaps it would be enough to get behind locked doors. He stepped over to Zenyatta and gently pulled the hood up over his head. “Stay right next to me,” Genji nearly whispered. “I swear nothing will happen. Your brother is fine, he and the others are at the COHR building under police protection, but we won’t be able to get there. We need to head back to the hotel, and I don’t expect any cars will be coming along here after that. We’re going to have to walk.”

“As long as the others are fine and you think this is the best course of action,” Zenyatta said. So much trust and confidence in him.

Genji spent another moment adjusting the hoodie on Zenyatta before handing him the umbrella, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close.

“We’re just a nice couple on vacation heading back to our hotel. No reason for anyone to mess with us,” Genji muttered, and he wasn’t sure if it was more to assure himself or Zenyatta that this would work. Zenyatta laughed softly. It almost sounded nervous, making Genji’s arm tighten around him.

“Do you always end up on a date with your clients?” he asked, trying for teasing.

“Nah, you’re special,” Genji told him, distracted despite the playfulness of his words, looking around them constantly. “I’ve normally gone on two by now.”

“Oh, I see,” Zenyatta laughed softly, the sound half-hearted. “I appreciate your patience with me.”

“It’s your fault, you make me patient,” Genji snorted. They went quiet as they passed a group of men, laughing too loudly and carrying bats and thick pipes. Genji pulled Zenyatta closer, tensing. They were getting too close to the protest, but they had to go right by it to get to their hotel. They needed to go around it, but it would take a lot longer and give them more time to run into trouble. Like those men who went quiet as they went by.

“Genji, they have noticed us,” Zenyatta whispered. “I feel their discord.”

“Their what?” Genji muttered. He could hear steps behind them. Genji tipped the umbrella back just slightly to hide Zenyatta more and walked just a beat faster.

“Their discord. I can sense a person’s internal harmony or struggle and harness or bolster it.”

“Right,” Genji said, having absolutely no idea what Zenyatta was talking about. But it didn’t really matter just then.

“Hey!” one of the men shouted. “Where you two goin’?”

“Zen, if I tell you to run you run, do you understand me? Do you see that alley up there by the intersection? Hide there and I’ll come get you.”

“Genji, I’m not going to—”

“Please.” Zenyatta went silent at that. Genji had to trust that he would listen. Or hope, at least.

“I’m talkin’ to you!” the man snapped, grabbing Genji’s shoulder. Genji turned, pushing Zenyatta behind him as he did. “God damn, a fuckin’ human all dressed up like a bot. You think you’re one of them? You care about this one?” the man who’d grabbed him sneered. The way he’d touched him, spoken to him, pissed him off. What angered him more was the idea that this was meant to be directed at Zenyatta, that if he had not been there it would be Zenyatta being faced with this presumptuous touch and vile hatred. And that, that was just unacceptable.

“You think me human?” Genji asked with a cocky smirk. “The new artificial skins work like a charm, don’t they?” The two men behind the one Genji had addressed exchanged an alarmed look, and the man in front of him first paled and then went deep red.

“Don’t fuck with me!” he snapped, and Genji snorted.

“You’re not my type.” His rage did not boil. It did not rise in him like some great tide come to decimate all in its path and sweep him away with it. No. It slid over his skin, settling against him like an old friend. This was familiar to him. He had a brief moment to hope that it did not scare Zenyatta.

“There is no reason for conflict,” Zenyatta gently said from behind Genji. “We merely wish to pass.” He didn’t seem worried at all. A small part of Genji was glad his...performance wasn’t disconcerting to the man, but another part was concerned that he didn’t seem appropriately cautious of the situation they found themselves in.

“To get to that fucking hack fest about omnic rights, huh?” one of the men snapped. “You were made to be tools, and you seriously think you have soulmates?”

“A tool knows a tool, huh?” Genji smirked. “Shame you’re not actually all that useful and just got it in personality.” The bat was swinging at his head almost instantly and Genji started to duck before remembering that Zenyatta was behind him. Fuck. Instead, he raised a fist and caught the blow on his forearm, stumbling slightly without the time to brace himself.

“Zen, go!” Genji shouted. The man swung again but Genji grabbed the bat, twisting it out of his hands and throwing it into the street. Genji heard the umbrella drop behind him and his head whipped around to see if Zenyatta was okay. There were three men for him to focus on, too much to keep track of every move. Had something gotten by him? The action, the hesitation, cost him his attention and he took a punch to the jaw. Genji grunted, but the pain wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. As soon as he unconsciously registered that Zenyatta wasn’t in immediate danger he whirled and returned the favor, punching the man in the nose.

“Fuck!” he yelled, tears bursting to his eyes reflexively as blood covered his mouth, painting him with a mark of just how badly he’d fucked up when he picked this pair to harass. Genji kicked out the side of his knee, making him collapse, and he pulled back a fist to hit him again but was interrupted by a blow to his ribs. His plating absorbed most of the damage, but he was definitely going to have a nasty bruise. Genji was pushed down to a knee due to the force of the hit, flinching, but when a kick flew at his face he still managed to grab the ankle and knee in front of him, standing and shoving until the man went face first into the cement of the sidewalk under his own weight. The third man yelled and went to grab the one who’d just fallen, pulling him up by the collar but mostly just managing to choke him with his haste. The first had managed to get himself to his feet despite the fact that Genji was sure he had a few torn ligaments in the knee he’d kicked. The first man no longer had his bat, but the second had dropped his pipe when he fell and the first picked it up, swinging for the back of Genji’s head. Zenyatta kicked his arm up, keeping the pipe away from Genji. Genji’s eyes went huge when he turned and saw what had happened. How in the world had someone as small as Zenyatta been flexible to get his foot that high with enough force to divert the blow? It didn’t matter. It was his job to handle this, and he wasn’t about to let anything happen to Zenyatta. Shuriken slid between his fingers and Zenyatta noticed immediately.

“Genji, don’t kill them,” he warned. Genji growled, gritting his teeth. They didn’t deserve the kindness Zenyatta was giving them. But he kept the weapons firmly between his fingers, lashing out. One of the shuriken caught the first man in the upper arm, and the next swipe was across his chest. Neither were deep, but it was enough to cut past his shirt and into his skin, making him yelp and drop the weapon, hands flying to his wounds as he stumbled backwards. _No pain tolerance_, Genji thought. _They’ve never been in a real fight, no training_. He should be able to kick their asses in his sleep, but his worry for Zenyatta was splitting his attention too much and preventing his body and reflexes from taking over like they should. He was thinking far too much.

Case in point, Genji took another hit to the ribs as he had that realization. He kicked the first man in the chest, sending him sprawling on his ass and firmly out of the fight as he yelped at the pain of a kick directly to the cut on his chest. There was a flash of purple that hung over one of the other men and Genji punched in the shoulder, making him scream as the points of the shuriken dug into him. It wasn’t a terrible wound, but it was enough to quickly soak that point of his shirt with blood. Genji grabbed the same shoulder with his other hand, pulling him down and driving his knee up into his breastbone at the same time. The man collapsed, gasping raggedly. Winded. Maybe a cracked rib. Only one more. Genji turned to take the last man head on just in time to see Zenyatta flipping him in a very technically impressive martial display, twisting his arm behind his back until he yelled out, begging him to let go. Zenyatta forced him down, pressing his face into the cement and planting a knee in the small of his back to keep him in place.

“Your friends will need medical assistance,” Zenyatta said calmly as the man alternated between cursing at and pleading with him. Zenyatta didn’t seem the least bit bothered, and for someone with such a small, delicate looking frame he was holding the man down quite easily. Genji was more than slightly startled. And impressed. “I do not believe they require emergency attention, though they might be in shock. It would be best if you would take them to a hospital. Please refrain from attempting to hurt others in the future. It may not end so well for you.” Zenyatta let go and stood up, moving off of him. The man scrambled to his feet, stumbling as he went to grab his friends, shoving them ahead of him and yelling until they ran.

Zenyatta sighed.

“I do wish we could have avoided that,” he said. Genji was staring at him, eyes wide. Zenyatta cocked his head. “Genji, are you alright?”

“You...what was _that_?” he asked, voice torn between awe and incredulity.

“As I have said, I have been in dangerous situations before,” Zenyatta said with some amusement. “Did you truly think that I would not learn to protect myself and those around me?”

“Well...shit. You keep surprising me. You’re the weirdest monk I’ve ever met,” he said. Zenyatta picked up the umbrella from where he had dropped it, shaking it for a moment before holding it over himself again.

“You have very little experience with monks, but I will take this as a compliment,” he hummed.

“Hey, did you see that weird purple thing, by the way?” Genji asked as he stepped next to him again, though he was already soaked, starting to walk again. They’d definitely need to take a different route.

“Of course. Do you recall that I said I can harness discord?” he asked.

“I do, but I’ll admit I’m not sure what that means.” Genji gently steered Zenyatta down a different street, taking a round-about path to the hotel.

“It is a sort of..amplification. Those men were full of anger and hatred. I simply twisted those same feelings inside of him until they were directed at himself.”

“Psychological warfare,” Genji muttered.

“Something like that,” Zenyatta allowed. “Are you alright? You seem to be in pain.”

“What? No, I’m fine,” Genji said. He hadn’t really noticed it, the adrenaline of the fight clouding his perception of the pain. He’d had a high pain tolerance since his reconstruction, but as he calmed down he felt the ache in his jaw and a pain in his ribs every time he breathed in. His ribs shouldn’t be broken or cracked from the blows, he had his plating on, so he vaguely wondered what the pain could be from.

“You will not feel as well in a few minutes,” Zenyatta said with concern. “And the longer we are out right now the more risk we open ourselves to.”

“Yeah, I know,” Genji muttered. “We need to move fast.”

~~~~~

It was tense, getting back to the hotel. Genji got into another fight pulling someone off of an omnic, but it was handled much faster than the first and ended without much hassle.

When they got into the rooms Genji swept both and then locked the hall doors, the windows, and even checked under the beds and closets just to be safe. Then he pulled out his phone and called Gabe as Zenyatta took off Genji’s soaked hoodie. Genji’s eyes traced over him. Had the rain gotten too deep? His robes were wet, clinging to his form. A few beads of water slowly slid down the side of his face and Genji had to look away as he heard the call get answered.

“Genji, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Just checking in. We made it back to the hotel without incident.” Zenyatta made a doubtful noise. “Without significant incident.”

“Don’t think I’m not going to find out what that means when I see you next. For now, we’re staying put, and you should do the same. Things are escalating too quickly, if it seems like the COHR building will be put in any danger Jesse and I will be taking Mondatta to an emergency evac point.”

“I see,” Genji said, lips pressing together tightly.

“You know what that means.”

“If shit goes south we’re on our own,” Genji said. Zenyatta looked over at him curiously, tilting his head.

“We’ll just have to hope it doesn’t come to that. We’ll try to keep communication channels open, but if an emergency comes up we may not have time to contact you before action takes place.”

“I understand.” And he did. He needed to be vigilant, he couldn’t rely on them to warn him of trouble if they’re too busy dealing with it themselves. “What’s the plan assuming lack of escalation?”

“With the hotel being attacked, it won’t be available for another event and it’s too late to put another together with sufficient protection. He’s agreed to cut the week short. He and Zenyatta will be going back to Nepal as soon as it’s safe for them to move.”

“No,” Genji said instantly, and there was a pause.

“Do you have an objection?” Gabe asked, frown clear in his tone.

“No,” Genji said, more than a little bit startled by how quickly that rejection had come to his mouth. He had no idea where it had even come from “I just think we need to focus more on the immediate threats than think about moving them without cause.”

“Which is why I said after it’s safe. Genji, you need to focus. Now isn’t the time to let your temper get the best of you.”

“I know,” Genji said, glancing over at Zenyatta. Gabe started to say something else but Genji hung up.

“Is everything alright?” Zenyatta asked with concern.

“Yes,it’s fine. What about you? You didn’t get hurt or anything, right? Did you get too wet?” Genji asked.

“I do not appear to be experiencing any sort of malfunction or error,” Zenyatta said “Though I fear some may have gotten into my shoulder joints.”

“Let’s dunk you in some rice, we’ll get that out,” Genji said with a crooked grin, trying to distract both of them, though from admittedly different things. He had no idea what the hell was going on with him, but he needed to get over it.

“That would require quite a large quantity of rice, don’t you think?” Zenyatta asked with amusement.

“I’m sure we could put something together,” Genji said, reaching for the ice bucket before sighing. It was probably all melted by now.

“Are your injuries bothering you?” Zenyatta asked, tilting his head. “Would you mind if I looked at them?”

“Are you a doctor, too? What an overachiever,” Genji said. “I’m fine, really. I’ve had...much worse.”

“Yes, I imagine you have,” Zenyatta said gently. “That does not mean I can’t care for you.” Genji almost asked him to be careful of his wording but couldn’t find it in himself to do so.

“I’ll get it checked out when we get back to base,” Genji assured instead.

“Genji,” Zenyatta said, disappointment clear in his tone “if you do not address it now it may be worse when you get there, and who knows how long that will take?” Genji sighed, a wry twist to his lips.

“Is this another argument I can’t win?”

“Do you think it is?” Zenyatta asked, tilting his head just slightly. Genji could just see the tiny little smile he would wear if he could.

“You’re so troublesome,” Genji sighed dramatically. “If I show you will you be happier?”

“I will,” Zenyatta said pleasantly. Genji hesitated for just a moment before taking off his mask, mouth parting slightly with the cool air against his skin. He walked over to Zenyatta, trying so hard not to think of what Zenyatta must think of his face.

“Come, sit, it will be easier,” Zenyatta said, taking Genji’s hand and gently pulling him to the closest bed, sitting on the end and tugging him down to sit as well despite how wet they both were. Genji held the mask tightly in his other hand, so hard he was sure his knuckles were turning white, but Zenyatta said nothing of it.

Genji knew what he must be thinking. What he saw. After what his brother and Overwatch had done, he had a lot of time to accustom himself to his appearance but he knew that others hadn’t. His face was lined with scars, white and twisting. Some were faint, mostly the ones toward his forehead, but the further down his face the deeper the cuts had been and the more prominent the scars. The worst was the one that cut down through the corner of his mouth and down his jaw, almost to his throat. It made his smile look crooked and gave him the impression of being constantly angry. It matched how he felt for a very long time, but now it just felt like it was keeping him from being anything else.

“I wouldn’t think that you could be hurt underneath your metal mask,” Zenyatta mused absently as he gently ran his finger tips over Genji’s jaw. It was slightly pink, but otherwise unblemished. The punch really did seem to have resulted in nothing but a brief shock. The soft touch of Zenyatta’s care, so unlike anything he’d felt in years, made him shiver much to his embarrassment. Zenyatta pulled his hand back just a touch. “Ah, I apologize, I did not mean to hurt you.”

“It would take more than that to hurt me,” Genji murmured. “And the mask and plating I wear are...thinner than what I’m meant to. It’s less protective and more meant just to keep everything in,” he said. Zenyatta laughed softly.

“I feel bad for preferring this mask, then. Why do you not wear your visor, if it protects you?”

“Wait, you prefer my mask?” Genji asked with an owlish blink. Zenyatta shrugged and Genji could hear his internal fans kick on.

“You eyes are beautiful,” he said simply. “But you are avoiding my question.” Genji watched him, incredulous, trying to find any evidence of this being a joke or cruel trick. But Zenyatta had never been cruel. Genji wasn’t sure that he was capable of it. Even when they had fought with the humans, when he’d been threatened, he let them go. Told them to get help. How could Genji think that Zenyatta would ever try to hurt him, even for a moment?

“I used to fear being seen as an omnic. I feared...allowing myself to become something other than myself.”

“But no longer?” Zenyatta asked softly. Genji snorted.

“No, not really. I’ll admit that...when I was younger omnics did not really mean much to me. It...shames me to admit, but they were almost in the background to me. And when...I was hurt and became this I avoided them. But you kind of force people listen to you and like you,” Genji said with a wry curl of his lips. It was the first time Zenyatta had seen him smile without the mask in the way. It was beautiful, the way his eyes crinkled and softened the confident curl of his mouth into something more gentle.

“I believe that force is a last resort in all things,” Zenyatta said, hoping that his momentary distraction hadn’t been noticed.

“Well if it wasn’t force you’ve got some magic that no one else knows about,” Genji snorted. “Are you satisfied that my poor jaw hasn’t been broken?” he asked. His smile was still in place, more fond now, and Zenyatta suddenly wished that Genji would never put the mask on again.

“You tease me for being concerned for you?” Zenyatta asked, leaning back slightly as he relaxed a bit, but no further away from Genji.

“Absolutely,” Genji said. “I was made to be a weapon. People are only concerned _about_ me, not for me.”

“Made to be a weapon?” Zenyatta asked, tilting his head and looking at Genji intently. Genji felt...uncomfortable under that look. Like he’d said something he shouldn’t have. He turned his mask over in his hands, smiling a bit awkwardly. This one did not reach his eyes, Zenyatta noted. Genji hadn’t spoken to anyone without his mask on in so long that he felt horribly exposed.

“I never told you, how I was built. Something...happened.” Hanzo. Screaming. The taste of his own blood in his mouth, drowning him. He hadn’t been able to get that taste out for weeks. He still woke up sometimes to that taste and the panic of being unable to breathe.

“You don’t have to tell me if it’s too difficult,” Zenyatta said softly, reaching over and gently taking his hand.

“I feel like it’s important you understand this,” Genji said. And it was true. Even if he had no idea, he needed to tell him. To warn him. Before he hurt them both realizing what kind of monster Genji really was. “I was saved by complete chance and given a choice. I could either stay the way they’d found me, broken as I was, or I could allow them to...change me and I would work for them in exchange. I was very expensive, after all,” he said with a short laugh.

“You...once told me that your body was not entirely your choice,” Zenyatta said slowly.

“I didn’t know what they would do to me until I woke up,” he shrugged. “I knew enough to agree to it, but that was it. I’m made to be a weapon. I’m made to be deadly and untouchable and….”

“Why did you tell me this?” Zenyatta asked, not moving away from him. It was honestly a much better reaction than Genji had expected, after seeing his face like this and hearing why he was made this way.

“I don’t really know,” Genji sighed. “You’re going to be leaving with your brother as soon as it’s safe and I mean nothing to you.” It was a lie. He knew why he told him and it was because Zenyatta seemed like the kind of ridiculously kind and sweet person who would try to befriend him, and he just knew that he’d drag him down if he allowed it. He needed to make it clear that they were far too different before Zenyatta tried to keep in contact with him. Then again, perhaps it was just wishful thinking that he would want to continue speaking with him. His hip nearly burned at the thought, and he shifted uncomfortably.

“And I was made to be a servant,” Zenyatta said. “A household model for personal use.”

“You what?” Genji asked with a blink. Zenyatta laughed, squeezing his hand.

“Come now, you didn’t think that humans made omnics for fun? I was a model meant for household work like cleaning and cooking and childcare. Do you think that means it is the only thing I am allowed to do? The only thing I could be proficient at?” he asked. Genji waved a hand.

“That’s different. You’re...kind of amazing,” he laughed. “You’d be good at anything you tried. I’ve always been angry and cocky and too full of myself.”

“I’m not sure that I can agree you are full of yourself when it seems every other remark about yourself is self deprecating,” Zenyatta said. “You resent yourself so much, and just because of your body. I admit that it pains me to watch, understanding how many years I spent struggling with my own purpose.”

“You...mentioned that you learned piano,” Genji said slowly, and in his mind the question was so much more clear, so much more direct, but Zenyatta knew what he meant. He always did, even when Genji himself wasn’t sure.

“I did. It was a way to calm myself. To give myself direction. I was not always a monk, and such calm did not always come easily to me. It...still troubles me, on occasion,” he said, and the admission was so quiet that Genji felt there was something like _shame_ behind it. He couldn’t stand that.

“What a thought!” he made himself laugh, the sound too loud and startling in the quiet of the moment. Zenyatta looked at him, head tilting curiously at the sudden change. “Zen, you’re an absolute saint. The way you deal with me proves that.”

“I do not—” Zenyatta began to protest, disappointment in his tone, and Genji just knew that it was because of how he’d spoken of himself. He knew it like he knew his own name, though he had absolutely no idea how.

“Furthermore!” Genji continued, a little more loudly to show just how firmly he was ignoring Zenyatta’s protest. “Emotions are what drive us, what make us...well, omnic. After all, people once said you couldn’t feel at all, yeah? So feeling things like fear or joy or anger, being anything other than calm, doesn’t that prove that you’re alive? But if it bothers you just tell me when you aren’t feeling calm and I’ll be the emotional one for you,” he said, finally finishing his little tirade with a firm nod. Zenyatta stared at him for a moment and Genji had the briefest thought that perhaps he’d horribly misread the whole situation before Zenyatta laughed softly, fingertips pressing together in a way that made his chest loosen when he hadn’t even known there was tension there.

“Thank you, Genji. I am sorry that I—”

“Zen,” Genji interrupted “if you’re about to apologize for having feelings or being less than some attainable form of perfection that you feel you need to be, then I’m not going to go to bakeries with you anymore,” he said as sternly as he could. At that Zenyatta burst into laughter, the sound light and utterly delighted.

“Then I shall not apologize,” Zenyatta said with amusement, a smile clear in his voice. “For someone who regularly compliments my insight I think you give yourself too little credit. You are incredibly attuned to those around you.” _No_, Genji thought, _only to you_.

“Well, it doesn’t matter,” he said instead. “We’ve got time to kill and nothing to do. We both need to get out of these clothes before they ruin us, and I don’t know about you, but I don’t come with any sort of warranty,” Genji said as he stood, wincing a bit at the wet spot he’d left on the comforter. Zenyatta stood after him and laughed at the twin spots they’d left.

“Oh dear. It’ll dry out by the morning, but that can’t be terribly comfortable for you. You can take my bed tonight.”

“I’m not kicking you out of your bed,” Genji said immediately, stripping out of his shirt. Zenyatta had already seen him without his mask, what would seeing his plating do that hadn’t already been done? “I’m going to go hang up my wet clothes in the tub to dry them off, when you change you can do the same or give them to me and I’ll hang them for you.” Zenyatta was looking at him, Genji could tell even without a clear gaze. His torso was very carefully covered with a set of thin plating, though there were gaps between the pieces in several places that exposed the wires beneath and even a few flashes of flesh. It was molded to him quite well, and it betrayed his trim form in a way he may have once considered flattering. Now, it was just part of him. A part of him that he’d neglected to care for, if the shifted fit of some of the plating at the loose wires were any indication.

“Zen?”

“You said ‘us’,” Zenyatta said. Genji cocked his head, tossing his soaked shirt over one shoulder.

“What’s that?”

“You said emotion is what makes us omnic.” There was a moment of silence, slightly stunned on Genji’s part, as though he hadn’t truly processed what he’d said until it had been repeated back to him.

“Well, I did say I’m not exactly human anymore,” Genji said slowly. “That makes me at least a bit omnic.”

“Does it?” Zenyatta asked.

“What else could I be?”

“Genji,” Zenyatta said, head tipping back happily with his own answer. Genji laughed.

“Yeah, you got me there. I’m definitely a Genji unless I change my name sometime soon. But seriously, you gotta get out of those clothes before they really cause problems. Go on, into the bathroom with you,” he said, playfully shooing him. Zenyatta laughed and gathered up a change of clothes before going into the bathroom to change. Genji watched after him for a moment before sighing. This was so much more complicated than he thought it would be. Why was he struggling so much with the idea of Zenyatta leaving? He’d known this would happen before the mission even started, he’d been looking forward to it! Now...now it felt like it might really be the end of the world the moment Genji could no longer speak to him, could no longer lose arguments and get tricked into self-care. It was a ridiculous thought, he knew. He’d survived far worse than a goodbye from a man who many would consider a total stranger to him, but somehow Genji felt like he knew Zenyatta far more than he should. He felt like Zenyatta knew him more even than Jesse or Gabriel or...anyone. Another ridiculous thought.

After realizing that he’d been standing like an absolute dumbass doing nothing but thinking about his strange feelings for the man Genji started and stripped out of the rest of his clothes. Zenyatta captured his attention so easily, held it above all things, and he had absolutely no idea why. He was sure that Zenyatta would know, but he was also sure that there was no way he would ask. Quite a conundrum.

Zenyatta came back out a few minutes later as Genji slipped a shirt over his head and they swapped places for a moment to let Genji toss his clothes over the edge of the tub next to Zenyatta’s. It was a domestic thing, their clothes next to one another, that made Genji unreasonably happy for the briefest moment until he went back out to the main room. Zenyatta was in shorts and a large shirt, sitting on his bed and rubbing a towel over one of his legs, drying up as much of the remaining moisture as he could.

“Here’s one for you, as well,” Zenyatta said when Genji came out, holding up another towel. Genji smiled.

“What am I going to do without you taking care of me all the time?” he asked, walking over and taking it gratefully. “Mind if I share the bed while mine dries off?”

“Not at all,” Zenyatta said, scooting over though he’d already left plenty of room for Genji. Genji sat next to him, taking the towel and roughly scrubbing it over his exposed plating. He shouldn’t have been wearing it this long, and it wasn’t the right kind, so he noted the pieces that were too loose or seemed to be excessively worn. The plate over his left ribs in particular had been very badly dented by the fight earlier but it wasn’t as though he could just take it off, no matter how painfully it dug into him.

“This silence is killing me, I need something to focus on,” Genji said, giving up on the towel and tossing it to the other bed before snatching up the television remote and turning it on. The first channel it tuned into was the news. Some blonde woman with makeup a touch too severe and a tiny pout, appropriately sombre but not terribly concerned, as she spoke of the man who’d driven into COHR. Genji flipped the channel immediately and then checked the guide. Zenyatta had gone very quiet, and not the comfortable silence that Genji had learned to associate with him. Appropriately sombre, and infinitely concerned. Genji frowned a bit at that and something caught his eye on the guide. He typed in a new channel number and leaned back against the headboard with satisfaction as the new program came up.

“And the next step is to let them cool in the fridge until firm,” another blonde woman was saying, this one a touch older than the news woman and much softer. Genji felt Zenyatta’s interest immediately, his hands slowing in his quest to dry himself and attention instantly trained on the screen.

“Pastries,” Zenyatta said with pleasant surprise.

“You said you weren’t a good cook, but how about baker?” Genji asked, hoping to distract him from the reminder of what was going on outside of their hotel. What could very easily happen to them. Or to the others. The chaos that threatened the small bubble of peace that they’d found for themselves, temporary as it was.

“I’m afraid not,” Zenyatta laughed, hands resuming their motions up and down his leg before switching to the other. Genji tried very hard not to stare. “For being one of the things that I was made for, it is also one of the few that has entirely eluded me.”

“Ah, take some classes. Make Mondatta go with you,” Genji grinned. Zenyatta laughed, waving a hand.

“Perhaps I am still hoping that my soulmate would like to do it with me,” Zenyatta said, voice teasing. Genji’s hands slowed until he stopped drying himself. He was staring at the television, but he wasn’t processing it at all. His soulmate. The reason he was in London at all. His hope for the entire trip.

“I asked you not to go,” Genji said, tone flat. The sudden change made Zenyatta look at him with surprise. “I said there was not a drastic reason to go, and you said there was.” Zenyatta remained silent, but Genji had expected that. Zenyatta was not one to rush those around him, even if he had a habit of gently pushing them. But now, Genji wished he would say something. There was irritation sparking in him, rising quickly, and his hip itched in response, almost a chastisement.

“It was your soulmate, wasn’t it?” Genji asked. There was a long moment of silence filled only with the woman on the television explaining how to fold dough into butter for a flaky pastry. Neither of them were listening to her.

“I have a feeling that you know the answer to this already,” Zenyatta said softly.

“You put yourself in danger, you knew what a huge risk it was, because of someone you don’t even know?” he asked. He tried so hard to keep the anger out of his voice but he knew that if anyone would pick up on it, it was Zenyatta. And he did. But he couldn’t have known that it wasn’t Zenyatta himself that Genji was upset with. No. Zenyatta could have punched him in the face and Genji would assume he had a reason instead of getting mad. His soulmate, on the other hand….

“What risk would you not take for the ones you love?” Zenyatta asked.

“Love?” Genji asked shortly, unable to look at him. He felt some strange mixture of guilt and anger that twisted him up until he felt sick. “You don’t even know them, how can you love them?”

“I have faith in the Iris and the way soulmates work,” Zenyatta said. He was calm, much calmer than Genji was. Like he’d never doubted this mysterious person was worth the risk just for the chance of meeting them. “I have loved my soulmate since my first waking moment. The thought of them, the sense that draws me to them, has comforted me through many hardships. That alone is worth love.”

“Well I hope they’re worth it,” Genji muttered dryly.

“Do you not love your soulmate? At least for the fact that they are your soulmate?” Zenyatta pressed.

“No, I don’t,” Genji said. “And I don’t expect anything less from them. You think your soulmate is worth so much, well some of us know that no one deserves to be stuck with us. I gave up on my soulmate years ago. No one can be expected to deal with me.”

“Oh, Genji,” Zenyatta sighed, the sound simultaneously heartbroken and disappointed. Genji stood immediately, dropping the towel on the bed. He still did not look at the other man.

“Stay here. Do not unlock the door,” he said shortly before grabbing his visor, not his mask, clipping it into place and walking into the other room. Zenyatta nearly expected to hear the other room’s door as Genji left entirely, but it seemed Genji was just steaming on the other side of the joint door.

After a long moment Zenyatta reached over and turned off the television. He was suddenly incredibly lonely. The constant sense that drew him to his soulmate seemed to be welling up until Zenyatta had a nearly irresistible urge to _go_, to do _something_. What, he had no idea, but the call to action was making him feel restless. But he had to admit that Genji was correct. Now that the worst had come to pass, it was far too risky to leave until after things had calmed. He just couldn’t shake the feeling that he needed to do something for his soulmate.

Zenyatta could hear Genji pacing in the other room, quick, sharp movements. Zenyatta couldn’t help but feel...a loss. Unbidden, he picked up the mask that Genji had left behind. He gently held it in both hands in his lap, folding himself into a lotus as he looked down at it, gently stroking his thumbs over it with the same tenderness that he’d touched Genji. Zenyatta hadn’t expected his face to be so soft. Even his scars, the raised white tissue tougher than the skin around it, wasn’t as rough as Zenyatta would have expected. Genji was not as rough as one might have expected. Most of his barbs and sharpness were directed at himself.

Though Zenyatta could not ignore the viciousness he’d seen when they’d fought with the humans who’d tried to stop them, and the one he’d singlehandedly taken care of to protect the other omnic. There was always discord hanging around Genji, a cloud that followed him constantly. Zenyatta had thought it eased when they were together, but perhaps he’d been fooling himself. Though he still had no idea why Genji had gotten so upset. Even moreso than he’d seemed when Zenyatta first insisted on going. Only when he’d brought up Zenyatta’s soulmate. Absently, Zenyatta wondered if perhaps it was a sort of misplaced jealousy, a desire for his own soulmate despite the adamant denials. He’d said at first that he did not even have a soulmate, and now admitted he did not deserve them, whoever they were. Zenyatta’s heart broke just a bit, thinking about that. He wished once more that Genji could see himself the way that Zenyatta did.

Genji had been worried about Zenyatta’s soulmate being worthy of him, but Zenyatta found himself hoping that Genji’s was worthy of _him_ and his intense loyalty.

Zenyatta sighed to himself. He would need to meditate on all of this.

~~~~~

Genji came back nearly an hour later. Luckily, Zenyatta had set his mask aside and did not need to awkwardly explain why he had been holding it. The sun outside the window was setting, the sky turning a pale orange and lighting the lingering storm clouds alight above the flashing of emergency vehicles.

“I’m sorry,” Genji said.

“I am, as well,” Zenyatta said. Genji sighed.

“Of course you are,” he muttered. Zenyatta wished he would take his visor off.

“Have you eaten?”

“I have.” There was a silence as Genji walked over and took up his mask, pausing and turning it over in his hands.

“Ah, I hope you do not mind. I performed maintenance and thought I might clean it. I did not mean to overstep,” Zenyatta said.

“No, it’s fine. I’m just surprised. There aren’t any streaks,” he said with a small shrug, tossing the mask back onto the bed as though it simply weren’t worth the effort of putting it away.

“Streaks?” Zenyatta asked, tipping his head.

“Yeah, every time I oil it I end up with streaks.”

“What kind of oil are you using?” Zenyatta asked curiously.

“Whatever I get handed by my doctor when she decides I need more,” he snorted. Zenyatta sat up a bit, scooting over to the edge of the bed.

“May I see?” he asked, glad that at least Genji seemed quick enough to get over the small argument they’d had, even if Zenyatta was still not sure what the source of the disagreement actually was. Genji looked at him for a moment, visor so blank compared to what Zenyatta had grown used to, and then shrugged and went over to his bag. He rifled in it for a moment before pulling out a plastic bag and tossing it to Zenyatta, making sure it would hit the bed next to him instead of the monk himself. Zenyatta grabbed it out of the air with more reflex than Genji had expected, examining the contents with a hum. A travel-sized vial of basic oil, a small cloth that looked like it had never been used, a rough scrubbing pad meant for deeper cleaning, and small metal hook coated in thick rubber.

“Your doctor is human, I take it,” Zenyatta said.

“That obvious?” Genji asked.

“This is a very basic maintenance kit and the oil is a generic brand. An omnic would have had a preference, at the very least. And when was the last time you actually used these supplies?” he asked. Genji shrugged again, rubbing the back of his neck. Almost bashful.

“I’ve never actually done much maintenance,” he admitted. Zenyatta hesitated before he nodded. It made sense, with Genji’s view of his body, even if it was still bad for him. It would do nothing to express disappointment.

“Would you allow me to show you how I do it?” he asked instead. Genji seemed startled at that, but after a moment nodded.

“Uh, sure.” Zenyatta patted the space on the bed next to him.

“Come, I can hardly show you from so far away,” he said. He took up the same towel that he’d used both for drying himself and for performing his own maintenance, laying it across his lap before he nearly leaned all the way off the bed to reach for his kit on the floor. Instantly, Genji shot across the bed to grab one of his hips, holding him firmly to keep him from falling off. Zenyatta’s fans immediately kicked on and he gave a slightly startled laugh.

“Do you not trust my balance?” he asked with amusement. He may have been slightly flustered by the sudden and unrelenting touch, but Genji didn’t need to know that.

“Reflex,” Genji said, perhaps a bit apologetically, though he did not let go. Zenyatta hummed as he grabbed his kit and sat back up. Genji finally pulled his hand back, not realising until that moment how close he’d come in order to hold him like that. But he did not move away as Zenyatta sat up and looked at him.

“If you do not want oil on it, you may want to remove your shirt,” Zenyatta said with amusement when Genji just stared at him.

“My...what? Why?” Genji asked, startled.

“I did tell you that I had already performed my own maintenance, yes?” Zenyatta asked with a smile hidden in his words. “Besides, I do not think omnic maintenance would benefit you very much if you do not know how to take care of your specific body.”

“Ah. That...makes sense,” Genji admitted. It wasn’t as though Zenyatta hadn’t already seen it. But this close to him, without another excuse for the action, reaching up and peeling the shirt off as Zenyatta watched felt...incredibly intimate. The vents on the sides of his thighs popped open, releasing a rush of hot air. After a moment of thought, Genji also took off his visor and set it aside. Zenyatta picked it up, seemingly unaffected by Genji’s exposure. Seemingly. His fans had not actually turned off since that first touch.

“Do you see how it is darker near the connectors?” Zenyatta asked, lightly trailing a fingertip along the places he meant. Clearly more worn, clearly more dirty. “Removable parts that are being constantly changed generally require more attention. You should also be cleaning your facial connectors quite regularly, as they will have the same concern.”

“Oh, these?” Genji asked, reaching up and...actually undoing the smooth helmet base that had covered his skull. He shook his head, displacing the hair that had been slicked back against his head until it hung in what must have been its more natural position. His hair was long, longer than Zenyatta would have expected, as though he hadn’t had a haircut in quite some time. It curled around his ears and hung nearly to his eyes, framing his face. It was a smooth, inky black save for the tips, which were slightly discolored with long-faded dye. It made him look so young, that small detail. And it only served to accentuate his already handsome features.

“Is my hair really that fucked up?” Genji asked.

“Pardon?” Zenyatta managed.

“You’re staring,” Genji said.

“Oh! My apologies, I did not mean to. I wasn’t...please do not tease me for this,” Zenyatta said, making Genji arch an eyebrow. It was unfair, Zenyatta thought, to have a man who looked like him looking at him with such an expression.

“Alright?” Genji half asked.

“Until this very moment, I truly thought that that was part of your body,” Zenyatta said. Genji blinked hugely and then burst out laughing. It was a full, genuine laugh that finally made the vents on Zenyatta’s shoulder blades open.

“Sorry, sorry, I’m not laughing at you,” Genji nearly gasped out, breathless. This really was horribly unfair to poor Zenyatta. “I was just startled But I guess I’ve never taken...anything off in front of you. You’ve never actually seen what I look like. I never really thought about that.”

“Is that not uncomfortable?” Zenyatta asked.

“Oh, incredibly,” he said. “But I’m not interested in giving people nightmares,” he said with amusement. Zenyatta huffed.

“I cannot have nightmares. Please take your plating off, it will be easier to clean that way,” he said, unclipping his cloth kit and unrolling it across his lap to show the carefully organised and cared for tools inside. There were three different kinds of oils, a worn cloth, a full set of scrubber pads, multiple wire hooks of various sizes and thickness, as well as several materials that Genji didn’t recognize even vaguely.

“Alright,” Zenyatta said, selecting a golden oil and one of the cloths, pouring a small amount onto it as Genji started working on his plating. “It’s easier to control the amount you use if you put the oil on the cloth, as opposed to directly to yourself. It’s less messy, as well. Work in small, circular motions, always going in the same direction,” Zenyatta said, gently working on cleaning the visor, even if a little more slowly than usual in order to help show Genji what he meant.

“Is there a reason you have so many different kinds of oil?” Genji asked, setting aside his chest piece. Zenyatta glanced over at him and froze for a brief moment at the sight of his bare chest. It was crossed with scars, quite like his face, though these were much deeper and more prominent. Genji was taking the plating off of his arms, showing that both of them were prosthetic. The left was prosthetic from just below the elbow, while the right seemed to be connected all the way up at his shoulder, the cybernetics extending all the way to his collarbone and creeping over his chest.

“Zen?”

“Ah, yes,” he said quickly, pulling himself back to the task at hand, embarrassed at having been caught. “Different oils are made to different thicknesses and with different properties. This one that I am using now is simply meant to clean, and wipes away easily without residue. Another is meant to stay on and dry, providing a bit of water resistance,” he explained.

“This is much more complicated than I thought,” Genji admitted. “I kind of thought it was all the same.”

“Which would explain why you have streaks and smudges and wires everywhere,” Zenyatta said with amusement. Genji laughed a little bit.

“Yeah, I guess I deserve that. But honestly I don’t know what to do about the wires.” Zenyatta cocked his head and raised one of his hooks, which looked nearly identical to the one Genji had, but smaller and more precise.

“What did you think these were for?”

“Do you really want the answer to that?” Genji asked. “Cause I thought it was a sex thing.” Zenyatta laughed, shoulders shaking happily.

“Oh goodness, your humor has no limits, does it? No, it is for rearranging delicate parts without causing damage. Here, let me show you,” he said, scooting even closer and rising up to his knees to get a better look. He was taller than Genji like this, the only way he could be, honestly. His knees were pressed against Genji’s thigh, as close to him as he could be so he didn’t have to awkwardly reach. At this angle it was easy for Zenyatta to hold the small hook between two fingers and set his other hand just below Genji’s right shoulder. Genji was watching him, brown eyes focused entirely on Zenyatta as he gently hooked a few wires and pushed them back into place, smoothing them out so they would stay. Genji felt the contact in a strange, visceral way that made him shiver. His fans kicked on immediately, but Zenyatta was kind enough not to note his reaction to the touch beyond briefly patting his shoulder.

“If you do not maintain your wires, it would be safer for you to wear plating over these parts,” Zenyatta murmured.

“The plating I should be wearing is thicker, it covers more. It would keep everything in,” he said, only just then realizing that he was meant to be watching how Zenyatta was taking care of the wires and not...Zenyatta.

“Would I be correct in assuming that this will at least encourage you to wear the proper plating more often?” he asked.

“I’ll think about it,” Genji said, gently teasing him. Zenyatta laughed, tipping his head.

“Why don’t you start cleaning your plating while I do your wires? Full maintenance can take some time, but it will go faster between the two of us. Ah, and I would lay the towel across your lap, getting oil on your clothes can stain them.”

“Thanks for the warning,” Genji said, shifting the towel across his pants and picking up one of his plating pieces, trying to mimic Zenyatta’s motions from before. It was clear he didn’t have the same experience, his motions not as smooth as Zenyatta’s, but he was getting the job done.

They were pleasantly quiet as they worked, Genji slowly going through all of his chest and arm plating as Zenyatta worked his way over Genji’s arms to fix his displaced wires.

“I am almost afraid to ask if your legs are in the same state,” Zenyatta said with amusement.

“Uh, they probably are,” Genji admitted.

“Well, it is no matter. We have plenty of time,” Zenyatta said, unconcerned by the extent of the work he was signing on for. Genji looked up at him with a soft smile.

“You don’t have to, you know.”

“I want to. Please remove as much plating as you are comfortable with, it will help us both,” he said. Genji didn’t hesitate that time, even if he mentally flinched at the thought of how much Zenyatta would see of him. But...he’d never shied away from his appearance before. He was too kind for such a thing. And he thought his eyes were beautiful. Thought he was beautiful. That reminder was what got Genji’s hands moving a bit faster as he leaned around Zenyatta to take off the rest of his plating. Some pieces were a little more difficult to get to, like the plating on his back, but Zenyatta reached over without a word and helped him after watching how the plating was detached.

Then Genji just sat there, on the end of the bed, waiting for some sort of reaction. What, he wasn’t entirely sure. He couldn’t imagine any sort of negative response from the man, but he felt deep in his bones that something was about to happen.

Genji was, by percentage, more cybernetic than organic. Like his arms, both of his legs were prosthetic, both attached at his midthigh. He really was a marvel. Pale skin smoothly meeting sleek cybernetics that covered nearly all of his hips, muscle both organic and inorganic working in tandem with each small motion. Genji was clearly uncomfortable with his body but Zenyatta was nothing short of fascinated by it. He felt slightly guilty, the way he stared, but Genji really was quite handsome. But one thing caught his eye more than anything else.

In order to remove his plating, Genji had shifted his shorts around to give him the proper access and his shorts were lower on one side than the other, giving Zenyatta a clear view of the way the cybernetics cut across his left hip. Through a mark.

“Pretty bad, huh?” Genji asked with a soft laugh.

“Genji,” Zenyatta nearly whispered, reaching forward unconsciously and only barely managing to pull back before his fingers touched the thin, delicate skin over his hip bone. “Is this…?” Genji blinked at him and then looked down with him, sighing a bit when he realised that he was more exposed than he’d intended.

“Yeah, that’s my soulmark,” he said. “I cried when I first woke up and saw what had happened to it.” Zenyatta could understand why. The mark had clearly extended partially onto his thigh and the cybernetics cut off what must have been the lower third of it. What was still there was twisted by scars, slightly distorting it. But it was still achingly clear what the mark was. Two golden hands, cupped and cradling a small bird.

“Do you know what it is?” Zenyatta asked quietly. He couldn’t look anywhere but the mark. It felt like his entire word was collapsing down to just this room, just this single moment with the man Zenyatta had been growing fond of through the last several days.

“It’s kind of hard to tell now, but when I was young it was identified as a sparrow. I was obsessed with them after that. I learned everything I could, convinced it would bring me to my soulmate. Little Sparrow was even my nickname for a few years,” he said with a short, bitter laugh. “Now it barely looks like anything.”

“I—” Genji raised a hand, eyes screwed shut with the motion.

“Don’t. I’ve had enough pity. I’ve certainly given myself enough. Besides, I’ve given up on it long ago. Now it’s just...a reminder of what I once hoped for.”

“Genji, you really don’t understand,” Zenyatta tried and Genji sighed.

“I adore you, I do, and your optimism is incredible, but please don’t tell me never to give up or something like that.”

“Genji!” Zenyatta exclaimed loudly, making Genji blink hugely at him. “Just hold still for a moment, _please_,” Zenyatta said. Genji nodded instantly, unsure what was going on but knowing that anything that would make Zenyatta raise his voice was of the absolute utmost importance. Zenyatta took Genji’s face in his hands, pressing their foreheads together. Genji’s breath hitched.

“Zen, what are you—?”

“Hush,” Zenyatta whispered. Genji nodded immediately and then held still again, unsure what he was doing. After a few moments Genji’s eyes slid shut and he relaxed into the touch, letting his own hands rest on Zenyatta’s knees.

Both of them had the sudden feeling that they were the only ones in the world. That nothing existed beyond their touch, beyond their shared warmth and the hum of their mechanisms. It was a warmth that made Genji think of the color gold. The same gold from his dreams. A moment passed and Genji realized with a slight start that it wasn’t just a romanticism of his mind, he really was seeing gold through his eyelids. He opened his eyes and nearly swore that his heart stopped.

Zenyatta was glowing. Actually glowing. And there were arms _everywhere_. The gentle touch on either side of his jaw was still there, but there were also golden hands folded together all around Zenyatta. Slowly, almost as though to keep from startling Genji, one pair moved to rest between them, underneath where their foreheads were still pressed together so they could both see as they shifted into a cupping motion. A perfect match for the mark on Genji’s hip.

For several moments the two of them just stared in absolute silence before the light slowly faded and the arms left, leaving them holding each other in expectant silence.

“What was that?” Genji finally asked, voice hoarse.

“It’s called transcendence,” Zenyatta said softly. “It is what happens when I touch the Iris.”

“And...no one else can do this?” he asked.

“A few,” Zenyatta said. “But no transcendence looks the same.” There was another long silence before Genji’s eyes slid shut.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered, voice breaking on the words. Zenyatta pulled away just enough to shift his hands, tilting Genji’s head up.

“Open your eyes, what are you apologizing for?” Zenyatta asked.

_For everything_, Genji wanted to say. _For my selfishness and my anger and the way I thought of you and for all those years you spent loving your soulmate only to find out that it was me. For the wasted time, for the disappointment, for what I’m sure is the worst day of your entire life, finding out that you’re stuck with me._

“I wasn’t worth the risk,” is what he said. It took only a moment for Zenyatta to realize what he was talking about and Zenyatta sighed.

“Oh, Genji. Did I not tell you that I have loved you all this time?” That silence, that horrible silence, fell over them once more and Zenyatta let his hands fall from Genji’s face, resting limply in his own lap. Then his shoulders curled inward and his head hung as he began to softly shake. Genji’s eyes opened when he felt the tremors, blinking.

“Zen?” he asked softly. There was a soft noise, barely audible, and Genji paled as he realized what this was. “Oh fuck, are you crying? I’m so sorry, I’m so, so sorry. I swear you don’t have to stay with me, we can pretend this never happened. You never have to speak to me again,” Genji said quickly, his own eyes starting to burn. He knew it. He’d known it ever since he woke up from that damn surgery and saw what he was. How selfish could he have been to even think for a moment that it could have ended any other way? “Please don’t cry,” he nearly whispered. The thought of being stuck with him for the rest of his life was enough to bring even Zenyatta to this. He had no idea what to do. He wanted to comfort him, but felt like touching him would only made this worse and he was left with his hands awkwardly hovering between them as Zenyatta’s tightened on his own knees.

“I-I am not crying because you are my soulmate,” Zenyatta managed, voice sounding wrecked. Genji nearly felt sick hearing it. “I am crying because I’ve made you think that I would want to give up my soulmate just because it’s you. I’m sorry for whatever I’ve done that would make you think this way. I promise that no part of me is disappointed that my soulmate is you. You have no idea how happy I am to have found you, but you don’t share my feelings,” he said.

“I just can’t stop fucking this up, can I?” Genji sighed. He hesitated and then reached up, cupping Zenyatta’s jaw with a hand. “Why is it that you always end up apologizing when I mess up? Actually, don’t answer that. You’ll apologize again and say something that’ll make me feel too guilty.” Zenyatta gave a slightly startled laugh.

“I do not mean to guilt you,” he said.

“I know,” Genji said. “You’d never do anything to cause any sort of harm when you don’t have to. And I really don’t know why I know that, but I’ve known it since the moment I spoke to you.”

“I imagine that it is the same reason I know that you are kind and loyal, and why I seem to know your presence no matter what else is happening around me,” Zenyatta said, voice still not quite even but head tilting just a bit. Easing, slowing.

“I knew it! It was too convenient, you always knowing where I was.”

“Yes,” Zenyatta laughed “it seems that I am...uncommonly aware when you are involved. At first I thought it was simply because I enjoyed your company, but now I believe it is most likely because we are soulmates. This would...certainly explain my lack of directional sense regarding my soulmate since we’ve gotten here.” There was a beat of silence and Genji sighed.

“Hey, Zen?”

“Yes, Genji?” Zenyatta asked, tilting his head slightly.

“I’m sorry for being a dick when we met. You really didn’t deserve that.”

“It’s alright, I’m aware that it was not me that you were angry with. If I remember correctly, I said a few tactless things as well,” he said with a soft amusement. Genji snorted, leaning back on his elbows against the bed. Zenyatta leaned a little bit closer, looking down at him, and the shitty lights of the hotel room reflected off of him beautifully.

“I’m pretty sure me being an absolute monster to you is worse than you saying a few things you didn’t know the weight of. If anything, I’m still in your debt for your forgiveness.” He closed his eyes, tipping his head back slightly. He felt like if he didn’t, he’d be staring at Zenyatta for the rest of the conversation, if not the rest of the night.

“Would you like to be out of my debt?” Zenyatta asked. And there goes Genji’s plan not to stare. His eyes snapped open and he sat up slightly, looking at Zenyatta.

“What?”

“Well, you seem to dismiss my forgiveness and insist that a balance remains. Am I correct in assuming that you would feel better about us being on even ground again if you were to perform some sort of task for me?” he asked. Genji hesitated and then nodded.

“I suppose so. What do you need?” Genji would be lying to himself if he said that he wouldn’t do anything for him, in that moment. It didn’t matter if he owed Zenyatta anything, this man was his soulmate, accepting him completely, never once showing disappointment in the revelation, and that alone put Genji far more in his debt than he could ever repay. But he could at least try.

“Will you hold still and let me finish your maintenance?” Zenyatta asked. Genji stared at him.

“You...what?”

“I wasn’t finished,” Zenyatta said. “Your other arm and legs must still be completed.”

“Zen,” Genji said, “I don’t think you understand what a favor is.”

“Do I not?” Zenyatta asked with amusement.

“A favor is something that benefits you. So if I let you finish, you would be doing me a favor, not the other way around, and I would owe you even more,” he said. Zenyatta hummed, reaching down to drag a few fingertips through Genji’s hair and along his scalp. The motion made Genji tense for a moment before relaxing under the gentle touch, needing to bite back a soft noise from the comfort of it. He could feel Zenyatta’s happiness at the reaction, not the same sense of reading his body language, but rather he could feel it settle in his chest like his own happiness. With that touch, something seemed to click in him. Something slid into place when he’d never known that it was displaced. He felt...safe. And seen in a way that he’d never felt before.

“Do you not think it would benefit me to take care of you?” Zenyatta asked softly. “You are my soulmate, Genji. I feel comforted being able to help you.”

“Soulmate,” Genji murmured, looking at him with a blink. “I’m your soulmate.” It felt believable that Zenyatta would be his, after all, Zenyatta was...well, some sort of miracle. Zenyatta was worth _everything_. But Genji...Genji was another matter. What in the world could he have done to be worth being Zenyatta’s soulmate? What could he provide that Zenyatta didn’t already have? Zenyatta brought peace. Kindness. Stability. Genji was just an experiment let loose for the sake of brutality.

“Indeed you are, and I have never been happier,” Zenyatta hummed, hand setting a smooth rhythm as it carded through his hair. “Will you let me finish, Genji? Please?” Genji stared at him for a moment before simply nodding, not sure what would come out if he tried to speak but knowing it would be too close to a sob. Zenyatta crawled over to the head of the bed, pulling the pillows up so he could lean against them, patting his legs.

“Will you bring my kit, Genji?” Genji nodded, sitting up and grabbing the tools before scooting over to Zenyatta, unsure of what exactly he wanted. Zenyatta gently guided him until his head was in Zenyatta’s lap and he could easily reach the arm that he hadn’t gotten to yet. “Would you like to watch television?” Zenyatta asked. Genji was looking at him, watching his faceplate as Zenyatta picked out a new hook and began working on reorganising Genji’s wires. A moment passed. And another. Zenyatta looked at Genji, tipping his head curiously.

“Oh! Sorry! Uh...not really, there’s nothing good on. But I’ve got some movies on my phone?” he offered. “I’ll let you pick.”

“Ah, but I feel this is a good way to know you,” Zenyatta said, voice nearly a tease. “What sort of movie will you pick?”

“It’s mostly action,” Genji admitted, pulling out his phone with his free hand and setting it on his chest to scroll through the selection of titles he’d downloaded ages ago. “A few comedies, couple of documentaries, a romance,” he started listing. Zenyatta hummed.

“A romance?”

“I...uh...used to be more into them,” he said, feeling his face heat. Why had he mentioned that one?

“I will trust your tastes,” Zenyatta said. “Pick for us, if you wouldn’t mind.” Us. Genji and Zenyatta. That was still a thought that hadn’t quite settled in his mind, but his body and heart sure accepted it. He found himself unconsciously leaning into Zenyatta’s touch and cleared his throat as he pulled back, hoping the other man hadn’t noticed.

“How about...Pacific Rim 5?” Genji offered.

“The original or the remake?” Zenyatta asked.

“The remake’s all I’ve got on here.”

“That’s fine,” Zenyatta said. “I always did enjoy the franchise.”

“Really?” Genji asked with surprise, craning his neck to look up at him. “I didn’t take you for the type.”

“And what type would that be?” Zenyatta asked. He moved a wire that made Genji shiver and Zenyatta ran a hand through his hair again. “My apologies,” he said.

“It wasn’t unpleasant,” he muttered as he clicked on the movie, shifting it so that Zenyatta could see the screen while he worked. “I just meant that you didn’t seem like you would enjoy something so based on violence.”

“Nearly all entertainment is based on violence,” Zenyatta said with a slight shrug. “It is something one must learn to look past, or to see worth in. In this case, I find myself drawn to the idea of love being a unifying force. In most stories centered on the idea, soulmates are the ultimate ideal, however, in these movies all love is treated as equal. No kind less or more important than others. I admire that.” Genji twisted his neck to look up at Zenyatta with a surprised blink.

“Wow. You’re...kind of incredible to listen to. Though I’m kind of surprised,” he admitted. Zenyatta tilted his head. Curious. As he finished with the wires in that arm and set the hook aside, trading it for the oiled cloth so he could clean the metal.

“Oh?”

“You’ve seemed pretty focused on finding your soulmate, I guess I just assumed you’d be one of the people who thought soulmates come before everything,” Genji said, shifting so that Zenyatta had better access to his arm as the movie started on the screen of his phone. Genji looked back to the screen. He’d felt incredibly wary of Zenyatta when they first met, as he did of...well, nearly everyone, but now he just felt safe and content with him.

“Can soulmates not have different kinds of love? Romantic, platonic, even familial. One is not more valuable than the others, nor is love for a soulmate more valuable than love for another.”

“Then why focus so hard on finding me?” Genji asked him, eyes still on the screen but not watching it at all. Zenyatta’s hands stopped, and the smooth, soothing sensation of the cloth against his sensors disappeared. He missed it.

“It...was selfish, my desire. I wanted to know what kind of love we would have. I wanted the connection with you. And I felt…” Zenyatta tilted his head slightly. “I’m not sure how to explain it, if you don’t feel your soulmate the way omnics do. There were certain times where I felt that you needed assistance and I wasn’t there to provide it. Once, several years ago, that feeling lasted for months,” he said softly. Genji blinked and looked back at him with mild alarm.

“I didn’t know.You don’t...feel my pain or anything, right?”

“Hm? No, I cannot. I simply have a perpetual sense of you, as though you’re always in the corner of my eye. It’s stronger now, I think, that I know it’s you. Or perhaps I am simply being romantic,” Zenyatta mused, resuming his cleaning.

“I don’t think that would be a bad thing,” Genji shrugged. “Life would be boring without romantics.”

“Oh?” Zenyatta asked curiously.

“Don’t you agree?” Genji asked, turning his head to look up at him for a moment before going back to the screen, though he was far from paying attention to what was actually happening on it.

“No, I do, I was simply curious of your own method of arriving at the same conclusion,” he said.

“You like seeing how other people think, huh?” Genji asked him.

“I find it fascinating, how different minds with different thoughts and biases and desires can decide upon the same thing,” he shrugged.

“You’re so easily entertained,” Genji teased.

“Oh? Is that a bad thing?” Zenyatta asked.

“Nah, not particularly. I think it’s cute. It’s certainly unusual, anyway,” Genji said with a shrug.

“Aw, you think I’m cute?” Zenyatta asked, and if Genji didn’t know better he’d say it was teasing. Genji sat up quickly enough to make Zenyatta pull back, mouth opening to answer, but was cut off by Zenyatta waving a hand. “Ah, please do not mind me.”

“I’m gonna mind you, alright,” Genji muttered under his breath, settling back and giving up on even pretending to be watching the movie. “Really, you don’t have to be so thorough with me. I can perform my own maintenance.” It was actually kind of embarrassing to have him do it, though no one but them would know.

“_Will_ you do it by yourself? Or will you leave it off so long that you fall into complete disrepair?” Zenyatta asked. It wasn’t a question that had been posed with malice, rather, genuine curiosity that simply happened to involve a slightly sensitive topic. However, sensitive as it was, Genji knew he didn’t mean anything by it.

“Probably not,” he admitted after a moment of thought. Zenyatta hummed and resumed his work, though after a few minutes they had to adjust position so that he could reach Genji’s legs. They actually ended up sitting across from each other, Genji’s legs loosely in Zenyatta’s lap. They’d had to pause the movie to get into position, and now Genji was left with nothing to distract him from the man across from him. His soulmate. He still hadn’t quite gotten over that. They’d known for perhaps an hour and it didn’t seem real, like at any moment Zenyatta would say, _oh, sorry, I was mistaken_. With nothing else to do, Genji just stared at Zenyatta, eyes tracing over his form. He was beautiful. Genji remembered his habit of pressing a thumb against the seam of his faceplate and suddenly he wanted to know what it would be like to kiss it. He wondered if Zenyatta would feel it, or garner any pleasure from the act. He had a brief moment of regret, that there may be no point to kissing, but after that momentary though he realized that he didn’t actually mind, so long as he was still with Zenyatta. After all, they may be platonic soulmates. It...wasn’t what Genji had hoped for, most people with romantic inclinations hoped for a romantic soulmate, after all, but Genji couldn’t find it in himself to be disappointed with...anything about Zenyatta or their bond. Honestly, he just hoped that Zenyatta wasn’t disappointed. He knew what he’d said, but….

“You are thinking terribly hard about something,” Zenyatta mused.

“Do you remember when we talked about what you wanted from a soulmate?” Genji asked slowly.

“I do. I recall you being startled by how little I anticipated of you.” There was a small tilt of his head. “Although you never told me what you wanted.”

“Didn’t I?” Genji asked. Hadn’t he said something? He couldn’t quite recall what it had been, though. Why hadn’t he paid more attention during that conversation?

“You told me what you used to desire, but not what you did at the time,” Zenyatta said, shifting a wire in a way that made Genji give a full-body shudder. Zenyatta pulled his hand back instantly. “My apologies, I did not realize what a sensitive wire that was.”

“It’s fine,” Genji managed, face hot. That...hadn’t felt bad. “I, uh, I think I didn’t tell you because until I actually started to like you I didn’t want to meet my soulmate.” Zenyatta hummed, hands falling still.

“Genji?”

“Hm?” Genji asked, slightly startled by his sudden serious tone.

“I’m glad that it’s you.” Genji blinked, eyes widening slightly.

“What? Where did that come from?” he asked, worried that his flush might be obvious now, by how hot his face felt. Zenyatta shrugged, starting to put away his cleaning tools and rolling up his kit.

“I felt it must be said. Of all the people that I have met, and all those that could have been my soulmate, I’m glad that it was you.”

“Ah, uh...thanks,” Genji said. He had absolutely no idea what Zenyatta could have possibly felt positively about with Genji as his soulmate, but he wasn’t one to question him. Besides, it actually felt kind of good to be wanted, even if he didn’t know why.

“Come, let’s finish the movie,” Zenyatta said, patting the place next to him and shifting so he was laying down on one side of the bed. Genji moved up next to him and laid down on his side, propping the phone up between them so they could both see the screen as the movie was resumed. He tried not to focus on how close they were together, how it may have looked to anyone who walked in to see them lying together on the same bed when there was another, perfectly acceptable bed just a few feet away.

As the rest of the movie played, Zenyatta shifted slightly closer to Genji and curled an arm underneath his own head. Their legs ended up pressed against one another, and suddenly Genji’s mind was focused on his they felt as opposed to the end of the movie. Zenyatta had to delicately clear his throat for Genji to realize that the credits were rolling and he turned it off with a sigh, arching his back to stretch out before settling again.

“Anything else you want to do?” he asked.

“I should charge, and sleep,” Zenyatta admitted. “I want to be sure my memories of today are secured.” And oh, if that didn’t sound so strangely romantic.

“Would light from my phone bother you?” he asked. Zenyatta tilted his head.

“Your phone?”

“Yeah, I’ll probably watch some videos or something.”

“Before you go to sleep?”

“I don’t think I’ll sleep tonight, just to be safe. If something happens or the others try and call us I want to be ready for it,” he shrugged. A moment of hesitation and then he finally sat up. “I’ll go to the other bed.” He really liked being in the same space as him, but something about staying there just felt so...presumptuous of him. And he absolutely didn’t want Zenyatta to get the wrong idea about him or what he wanted from that night, which was absolutely nothing other than Zenyatta safe. As he moved to get up from the bed Zenyatta reached out and grabbed his wrist.

“Ah, I do not mind if you stay with me,” he said. “I promise I do not kick in my sleep or anything like that,” he added with a small teasing lilt to his voice.

“You sure?” Genji asked, not wanting to pressure him.

“Of course,” Zenyatta said, gently tugging him back down. “I also would not mind if you would sleep, at least for a while. I can adjust my sensitivity to awaken with your phone sounding, or any disturbances,” he said. At that, Genji hesitated.

“I wouldn’t feel right making you do something like that.” Zenyatta looked at him for a moment before shrugging.

“Alright. Will you at least lay with me until I fall asleep? After that you may do whatever you like, I will not wake.” Now that, Genji could easily agree to. He found himself nodding before Zenyatta had even finished his question, making Zenyatta laugh softly. Zenyatta scooted over a little more, though there was already plenty of room for Genji, and patted the space next to him. Genji turned out the lights before getting into bed with him, slipping underneath the covers as he felt Zenyatta do the same. How odd, had he slept under the covers before or had Genji just not noticed? It didn’t particularly matter, he supposed, when just then the fact that they were separated only by a few inches was making his heart pound. He really hoped his vents didn’t pop and give him away.

Genji stared up at the ceiling, hyper aware of Zenyatta’s presence next to him. He wondered what it would feel like if Zenyatta fell asleep with his head on Genji’s chest. He quickly banished that thought and put all of his focus on not shifting or disturbing the man next to him. After another few moments Genji heard a soft chiming begin. It was a sound that he was very familiar with by then, and one that made him relax immediately. His eyes slid shut with the sound of the gentle music. He loved that music. It made him feel so calm. He supposed it wouldn’t hurt to stay like that, with his eyes closed, until Zenyatta was done meditating.

He was asleep within five minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's art was done by LinkIsANerd!


	6. Shall I Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the story! Tomorrow I'll be posting the epilogue, and I hope that you've enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

It was odd, waking up and feeling like just laying in bed some more. Genji hadn’t felt the need, or had the luxury, of sleeping in since he joined Blackwatch. His lazy ways of youth seemed behind him, along with many of his ideas of happiness. He not only didn’t have the time to indulge in things he used to desire, he had no more enjoyment from them. Going out clubbing didn’t appeal to him like it did when he was younger, but that morning lying there next to Zenyatta he found something new that appealed to him. 

Genji rolled onto his side and curled an arm under his face, watching Zenyatta. The curtains were drawn, keeping the light of morning to a minimum, but the bare slivers that braved their way into the room fell across the bed and Zenyatta’s form, reflecting against his metal in a soft, sweet sort of way. It reminded Genji of gold. That specific shade that he could no longer help but associate with Zenyatta. Genji’s lips curled just a touch. He wasn’t sure if it was because they were soulmates that Zenyatta brought him this effortless peace and comfort, or if they were soulmates because Genji felt so much calmer around Zenyatta, but either way he was grateful for it. He was so lucky, and he knew that he’d be spending every day trying to prove that the universe had it right, putting them together. He hoped that one day he’d be able to make Zenyatta feel as lucky as he did just then, though he doubted it. Still. It was worth trying.

There was a subtle shift, the whirring of mechanisms that had previously been still. The lights of Zenyatta’s array blinked and then brightened by the barest measure. If Genji hadn’t been watching, he may not have even noticed the difference. 

“You are staring,” Zenyatta murmured. 

“Sorry,” Genji said, immediately rolling onto his back once again, embarrassed at having been caught and making him uncomfortable. 

“I did not mind, I was merely wondering why you were doing such a thing. Have one of my plates come loose?” he asked with amusement. Genji waved a hand. 

“Doesn’t matter. How long have you been awake?” he asked, finally sitting up and stretching out.

“A few moments. Have I kept you waiting long?”

“Waiting? No, I could have gotten up.” He didn’t bother with the white lie that he’d just woken up as well. Zenyatta would know, and in truth he didn’t know how long he had been awake, only that it couldn’t have been more than a few minutes. So much for his conviction to stay awake. “What do you want to do today?” Genji asked as he got up off of the bed.

“I’m not sure,” Zenyatta said as he reached over and unplugged himself. “Normally I would suggest that we go out, perhaps to another museum or a park, however…”

“Not an option today,” Genji finished. He felt bad about that, remembering how excited Zenyatta had been to see the city. “We can do it next time.”

“Next time?” Zenyatta asked, perking up slightly. He shifted onto his knees on the bed, watching Genji as he went through his bag for a fresh change of clothes. Genji shrugged.

“Sure. I don’t mind coming back, and you didn’t see everything you wanted to, right? So we can do it again when things haven’t completely gone to shit.” Zenyatta’s head tilted happily and Genji blinked at him, unsure what the look was for until it fully processed what he’d said. “If you don’t mind,” he added quickly. He hadn’t meant to presume that they’d take a trip together outside of necessity, it had just kind of slipped out. Zenyatta laughed softly, slipping off the bed and beginning to remake it. Genji quickly dropped his clothes and made his side, not wanting Zenyatta to be picking up after him.

“Thank you,” Zenyatta said. “I enjoy the idea of us coming back. Perhaps for vacation, so you might have fun instead of focusing on work the whole time,” he teased.

“I’ve had fun!” Genji defended. 

“Then I cannot wait to see how you might enjoy yourself without the pressures of duty,” Zenyatta hummed. _Stubborn,_ Genji thought with amusement. But he didn’t mind. 

“We’ll have to figure out the next time our schedules line up.” Zenyatta’s shoulders fell barely a centimeter, but Genji noticed and tilted his head as he took up his clothes once more. “What is it?”

“Simply that our schedules are both so busy, I’m afraid it will be quite some time before we are both available for long enough to meet up and make the trip.”

“Yeah…” Genji muttered. It was true, though he hadn’t really thought about it. Blackwatch missions could last months in some cases and often came with the requirement that communication was kept to an absolute minimum. Combine that with what he was sure was an intense schedule as one of the most visible members of the Shambali and Genji was sure that it would take _years_ before an opportunity to see each other again for any stretch of time came up.

“We will find a solution,” Zenyatta assured with more confidence than Genji felt. Genji nodded and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day, mind preoccupied with the new issue. He’d spent so long denying that he had a soulmate at all that he’d accidentally made it nearly impossible to be with him.

Genji did not prepare for the day particularly quickly. Brushing his teeth took far longer than usual as he stared at himself in the mirror, froth dripping over his lips, forgotten. Zenyatta had called him beautiful. Said he liked his eyes. That was…more than Genji deserved. But Zenyatta liked him, and who was he to doubt Zenyatta? He finished up with his teeth and then combed through his hair, not bothering with much effort because it was going to be held at bay by the visor base when he put it back on, anyway. He’d need to be prepared for Gabe to contact them and get the rendezvous going so that Mondatta and Zen could leave. Leave. And who knew how long it would be before they could see each other again?

“Hey, Zen,” Genji said as he walked back out into the bedroom, smoothing down his shirt.

“Yes?” Zenyatta asked, looking up from...what looked like his brother’s tablet. 

“Do you have a phone?” Zenyatta tilted his head at that, considering.

“Yes, I do have one, though I forgot it at the temple when I was packing for the trip. Why do you ask?”

“Do you want to stay in touch?” Genji asked, though he was perhaps a touch less sure of the answer now that Zenyatta seemed oblivious to why he would want a way to contact him. 

“Oh! Yes, of course! How silly of me. May I borrow your phone to put in my number?” he asked, and Genji handed it over.

“Password is zero-one-two-five,” he said. Zenyatta hummed and started typing, and a few seconds later beckoned him over.

“Genji, could you come here a moment?” he asked. 

“Huh? What is it?” Genji asked, walking around the chair he was sitting in to peer over his shoulder at the screen. Zenyatta snapped a quick photo of the two of them together and set it as his contact image before sending it to his own number. 

“I just wanted a photo,” he said happily. Genji blinked at him, staring for a long moment and trying to decide if he was upset or not at having a photo taken without his mask on, but...well, it was his phone. It’s not like anyone but them would have it.

“Just don’t show it to anyone else, yeah?” Genji asked. Zenyatta nodded. 

“Of course. I can simply delete it, if you would prefer?”

“No, it’s fine,” Genji said with a shrug. And it was. An odd thing to say, perhaps, but he didn’t mind it. Zenyatta handed him his phone and Genji took it, looking at the picture for a moment. It wasn’t bad, actually. Kind of cute. 

“I’m going to miss you,” Zenyatta said suddenly. Genji turned to him and raised an eyebrow as his heart stuttered.

“Hm?”

“Well, if we won’t see each other for a while, I’m going to miss you,” Zenyatta shrugged. “I enjoy being with you.” Genji looked at him for a moment before nodding, sitting in the only other seat in the room.

“Yeah, I’m going to miss you, too,” he admitted. It was odd, to say such a thing, but it was no less true.

“I hope it will not be an inconvenience to keep in touch,” Zenyatta said, going back to the tablet. It was at a slight angle but Genji could see that he was reading something. Or, he was supposed to be. Genji could tell he wasn’t exactly focused on it, mind elsewhere. 

“It might be,” Genji said. He’d never been one to sugarcoat the truth, but nevertheless he found himself wanting to assure him, to make the situation seem better than it actually was. “We’ll figure it out, though. We’re soulmates, it has to work.”

“Does it?” Zenyatta mused, almost to himself. “I am afraid that even soulmates face hardships and difficulties. Look at how we first met.”

“I was a dick.”

“You were yourself.”

“A dick.” Zenyatta sighed, the sound quite nearly a laugh, and Genji couldn’t help his small grin at the fond exasperation he’d managed to pull from him. He may not have been very good at assurances, but distractions he could do. 

“You give yourself too little credit. You are a perfectly delightful man that I very much look forward to having in the rest of my life, for as long as I can possibly keep you.”

“Good luck getting rid of me,” Genji teased, leaning forward slightly. Zenyatta reached over with a hand without looking up from his tablet and gently ran a thumb over Genji’s cheekbone.

“I would never want you anywhere but my side.” Genji stared at him for a moment as he processed that and then his face darkened and his vents popped with an audible release of steam. Zenyatta hummed at the noise but said nothing else about the reaction, though he was radiating amusement. 

“You can’t just say stuff like that out of the blue!” Genji exclaimed. “You’ll kill me!”

“Kill you?” Zenyatta asked, a laugh tucked into his tone.

“Yes! You’re so sincere in, well, everything.”

“Would you prefer I be less sincere?” Zenyatta asked as genuinely as he could without laughing.

“No, that’s not what I...you know exactly what I mean. You’re teasing me,” Genji said flatly. Zenyatta finally let his laughter slip out, shoulders shaking with it.

“I apologize, Genji, you are simply too much fun.”

“Should I be less fun?” Genji asked, flashing a grin. Zenyatta’s laughter doubled and Genji joined, the two of them just laughing with one another for several moments before it tapered out and they both fell into a companionable silence.

It was broken a few moments later by Genji’s phone going off, some cheesy old western tune punctuated by the sound of gunshots going off. Genji sighed.

“I told him not to touch my...what?” Genji asked, scowling. His attitude had changed so quickly as he picked up the phone. Zenyatta watched Genji’s eyes narrow and dart over to him.

“Yes. Yes. Yes, I get it. No, we’ll be there. We’ll probably make it before you, if nothing goes wrong,” Genji was saying, quickly standing and crossing the room to start packing with one hand. Zenyatta stood as well, going over to his own things to pack them up as well. He didn’t know what was going on, but clearly it had put Genji very firmly back into work mode. 

“Yes, I’m going to take care of it. No. Something...came up.” His eyes darted to Zenyatta once more, though this time the look ligered for a moment before pulling away once more. “He matches my mark.” Even Zenyatta could hear the shouted _what?_ before Genji hung up, tossing his phone onto the bed and taking up all of his plating to start putting it back on.

“They’re moving, right now. Transport is going to be waiting for you at the airport.”

“For me?” Zenyatta asked, pausing.

“You and Mondatta,” he nodded. Zenyatta went back to packing, though it was perhaps a touch slower than before.

“And you?”

“I’m sure we’re leaving right after,” Genji said, but it was with a note of reluctance. “You and I won’t see each other for a while, if I had to guess. But we can still contact each other, so it’s fine. It’s fine,” he muttered. Neither of them were really sure which of them he was trying to convince. 

“Okay,” Zenyatta said softly. “Are we taking a car?” Genji hesitated for a moment before snapping the last piece of his plating into place and standing.

“Reyes didn’t specify. I guess it’s up to us. It would certainly be faster to grab a cab or a rental, but…”

“Also more conspicuous,” Zenyatta finished. “What do you feel is best?” Genji went into the bathroom to click his half-mask into place and grab his toiletries, tossing them into his bag and then zipping it up as he thought. 

“At this point, speed is the priority. I can keep you safe long enough to get there as long as nothing major happens,” he said and Zenyatta nodded along.

“Whatever you think is best. I trust you,” Zenyatta said. It earned him a small, grateful smile from Genji as he slung his bag over his shoulder. 

“Wanna come help me pack up the other room? I’d feel weird about touching your brother’s stuff.”

“Of course, it’s no problem.” Zenyatta said, tipping his head toward him for a brief moment. Genji called for a cab to wait for them out front of the hotel as the two of them made sure they go everybody’s things, though Genji hadn’t been entirely sure what was Jesse’s and what was Gabe’s, so it just got shoved in whichever bag happened to be closest. They could sort it out on the transport or when they got back. Genji shoulder all of the Blackwatch bags, not struggling with the weight but needing to adjust the distribution a few times until it was at least more comfortable to walk with. 

“Can you carry those? Do you need help?” he asked, eyeing Zenyatta, who was holding a bag in each hand.

“I’m perfectly fine, Genji,” Zenyatta said with some amusement. “Shall we go?” Genji tossed one last look over the room before nodding. 

“Yeah, let’s go. We need to get you back to Nepal as soon as possible, I don’t like you being here,” he said with a small grumble. Zenyatta laughed softly, following Genji out into the hotel hall. 

“You have kept me safe so far.”

“Let’s not test our luck, though. You’re too precious of a thing to be left in my hands.” The words were out of Genji’s mouth before they’d even properly registered in his mind. When he realised what he’d said he felt his face burn underneath his mask and he quickly turned away and started down the hall. “Come on, no time to waste,” he said and he almost thought he heard Zenyatta chuckle as he followed him.

“Of course, Genji.”

~~~~~

The cab driver gave Genji a bit of a look when he saw all of the bags, but then stiffened when he saw Zenyatta and didn’t say a word as Genji played luggage Tetris loading the trunk, opting instead to openly stare at Zenyatta. Zenyatta, for his part, simply waved at him.

“Good morning, my friend, how are you?” he asked. The driver looked away from him immediately and started fiddling with his meter, which Genji assumed had already been running.

“Ready, Zen?” Genji asked. Zenyatta nodded and the pair slipped into the backseat, each holding a bag in their laps that hadn’t managed to get into the trunk with the others. The inside of the car smelled vaguely musty, with the lingering reminder of a far too strong body spray. The seats were uncomfortably hard and tacky to the touch, but they didn’t exactly have the time to file a complaint or be picky with which ride they accepted. 

“Where?” the driver asked curtly. Genji’s eyes narrowed at him slightly.

“Heathrow Airport,” he said. His fingers spread just a bit, slits for his shuriken opening. Zenyatta set a hand over his. 

“It’s alright, it’s just because I’m here,” Zenyatta murmured softly. Genji tsked. 

“That’s why I don’t like it,” he grumbled, but his hand relaxed. The cab pulled out onto the street, immediately merging into the morning traffic with only a few honks directed at the driver for the stunts he pulled. “This is weird,” Genji said, eyes firmly on the back of the driver’s head. “I’m so used to people being afraid of what I’m going to do to them that you being the reason people don’t like us is completely new.” He wasn’t exactly being quiet, and he saw the driver’s eyes flicker up to him in the rearview mirror, perhaps reassessing him. Good. He’d always hated the stares that his body drew, but if it kept those looks off of Zenyatta it was absolutely worth it. 

So what if he had to borderline threaten someone? He’d done worse before. Far worse. 

“Genji,” Zenyatta said lightly. There was something in his voice, just an undertone that he wouldn’t have caught a few days ago. Concern. Or something like it. 

“What is it?” Genji asked, instantly turning to him.

“You don’t have to do that, you know.” Genji blinked. Zenyatta saw past what others may have easily pinned down as anger issues and realised what he’d been doing. That was...new. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said after a moment, sitting back in his seat with an unhappy whine from his seatbelt at the movement. Zenyatta hummed but let it go. He gently intertwined their fingers between their thighs and Genji held his hand automatically, looking out the window, constantly scanning. 

He was going to miss this, Genji realized. In only a few days, before he’d even known who Zenyatta was to him, the monk had wormed his way into Genji’s heart. He’d become irreplaceable. And now Genji was going to watch him get on a plane and leave for who knows how long. Genji was going to have to go back to his angry, meaningless existence as a weapon and pretend that none of this changed him. How was he supposed to do that? How was he supposed to be a mindless assassin when now he had something to lose? Someone to come back to? Genji hadn’t been watching the street for some time, staring instead at his own barely-visible reflection in the glass of the rear window.

His reflection looked so horrified, he thought. And so terribly lost.

“Genji?” Zenyatta asked softly. He squeezed Genji’s hand, and Genji came back to himself with a start.

“Yeah?” he asked, having to clear his throat. His hip itched. It itched horribly, like all of the small feelings of the past days coming at once and screaming at him not to let Zenyatta go. Oh gods, he was letting Zenyatta go. 

“Are you alright?” he asked. “You have a great discord within you.”

“I’m fine,” Genji said with a tiny smile that he knew Zenyatta couldn’t see, but somehow also knew that he was aware of anyway. Genji’s phone chimed in his pocket and he pulled it out with his free hand, refusing to let go of Zenyatta’s, before checking the screen. “The others hit traffic,” Genji said, very aware of the human in the front seat undoubtedly listening to them. “We’re definitely going to get there first, but our...next step is ready.”

“I see. Then we’ll be leaving as soon as they get there?” Zenyatta asked. Genji nodded, finding that there was something in his throat keeping him from confirming out loud. He had no idea what was wrong with him, but he didn’t have the time to be angry about it. 

The rest of the ride was quiet. The driver said nothing and the only words passed between Zenyatta and Genji were small looks they both perfectly understood. They were dropped off at the front curb and Genji paid the driver before unloading the bags. The driver took off almost before the trunk was closed, but Genji couldn’t honestly say that he gave a shit. The two of them were getting plenty of looks, so Genji jerked his head for Zenyatta to follow and started on the way to the private strip a little away from the main airport. It was the same one they’d used coming in, but coming in had seemed so much less momentous than leaving. Genji’s steps slowed as they got closer, until Zenyatta was walking right next to him. Zenyatta was watching him. He could feel it. But he couldn’t make himself look back, a little afraid of just how well Zenyatta seemed to be able to read him. Zenyatta would see the weakness in him, he was absolutely sure. 

So he just kept walking.

Not only was the small plane for Mondatta and Zenyatta waiting for them, so was the Blackwatch shuttle. Genji let out a slightly heavy breath when he saw that. Somehow, until that very moment, he’d hoped for a delay. For something to keep the separation from happening. He wanted nothing but to stay with Zenyatta, no matter the consequences. But he knew that wasn’t realistic. That kind of thinking would only make him a bother to the sweet, gentle monk the universe had for some reason decided that he was perfect for. But what did the universe know?

The pair approached the shuttle first. Genji put Jesse and Gabe’s things under the seats inside, ignoring Artemis’ greeting and going back outside to help Zenyatta get his and his brother’s luggage onto the small plane with the help of the pilot, who Genji noted was also an omnic. 

“Hey,” Genji said “did you bring them here, too?” The omnic inclined their head slightly.

“I did,” they said. Their voice was feminine enough that Genji was comfortable deciding the omnic was a woman. Genji took a step back and bowed to her, a proper one that he hadn’t done in ages. 

“Thank you for taking care of them. Please be safe on your way back.” She seemed to be startled for a moment, her array blinking. Then she set a hand on his shoulder until he straightened and looked at her.

“I promise,” she said, and it was with both a complete seriousness and a knowling lilt that Genji wasn’t quite sure what to make of, but he nodded.

“Thank you.” Zenyatta took a step closer to speak with the pilot as Genji went back to the tarmac between the shuttle and the plane. He’d left his own luggage there, grateful for Zenyatta’s lack of comment on it. He stared down at the bags for a moment. It felt like the moment he picked them up and took that step toward the shuttle things would finally be real. He knew what Zenyatta had said, about them keeping in touch. About how they could make this work. But that never lasted long, Genji knew. The few long distance relationships he’d been in hadn’t lasted a few months combined. How was this going to be any different? Genji would fuck it up, like he always did, if their schedules didn’t fuck them over for him. 

His eyes burned almost as much as his hip did when he felt the hand slide into his own. He didn’t jump, even if he hadn’t expected it. He knew who it was instantly, knew that touch like it had always been with him. Perhaps, in a strange way, it had. After all, those hands had always been on him.

“Genji, you are troubled,” Zenyatta said. It was not a question.

“I’m….” The single word threatened to strangle him, forcing him to swallow down the rest. How was he supposed to explain the war going on inside of him when he barely understood it himself? How was he supposed to explain that this seemed like it may very well be the end of everything when they’d known each other a little less than a week? 

Zenyatta squeezed his hand and drew his other hand along Genji’s jaw, making Genji look at him as the array of lights on his forehead brightened for just a moment. 

“I love you.” And there was absolutely nothing that could ground Genji faster than those three little words. 

“You...what?” he choked out. Zenyatta tilted his head a fraction of an inch. Genji could read the tiny smile in the action as clearly as day, could feel the gentle happiness radiating off of him. Ever-present, it seemed, when he was with Genji.

“I told you,” Zenyatta said, “I have loved you since the moment I was born. I have loved you in every waking moment I’ve faced, and indeed,” he added with a small chuckle, “I have loved you in the sleeping moments, too. I love you. I love that I might be able to make you happy, that we might find some meaning together. I love that you might love me. Nothing will stop me, Genji. Not distance or time or whatever thoughts are running through your mind and giving you such a troubled expression. After all, someone very dear to me did once say that he found me quite stubborn,” he said. There were a few moments of silence and Genji had to blink away the moisture in his eyes before he spoke, voice rough.

“I love you, too. And I’m scared,” he admitted. It didn’t feel as bad as he thought it would, letting that weakness of his be known. It was a bit of a relief to finally say it aloud, actually. Zenyatta laughed softly, stepping closer until he could rest his forehead against Genji’s shoulder.

“Thank the Iris I’m not the only one.” Genji blinked hugely at that, looking down at him with shock.

“What?”

“Genji, nothing prepared me for meeting you,” Zenyatta laughed, pulling back just to look up at him. “All my daydreams, all my conversations about soulmates, all the media I consumed, none of it was even close to that moment I saw your mark and knew. None of it prepared me for you, or for how hard this is.”

“Hard?” Genji asked, sounding just as strangled as he felt. He knew it. He was too much. This was all too much. He should have known better. 

“I know, logically, that we will be in touch. But I just can’t seem to make myself let go of you,” he said. “I don’t want to let you go.”

It wasn’t a particularly hot day. In fact, the sky was quite crowded with clouds, the echo of yesterday’s rain, that made sunshine only a vague impression rather than a full force. But still, Genji would always insist that in that moment Zenyatta was shining bright as the sun.

“What do we do?” Genji whispered. He felt something wet slide down his cheek to his mask, but ignored it. Zenyatta tilted his head.

“Do?”

“About...this. Would it...would it be easier for you to just forget about this all?” he asked, and those were the words that his voice broke on. Zenyatta reached up, slowly, and Genji closed his eyes. This was it. This was the moment where he’d completely lose the heart he hadn’t even realised he’d kept. 

Panic. Someone standing over him. Someone who’d said they’d loved him. The taste of his own blood. Pain. The scrape of gravel against his skin as he tried to crawl away. Fear. He couldn’t breathe.

Zenyatta flicked his forehead. 

Genji blinked, looking down at him with surprise.

“What…?”

“Genji, look at me,” Zenyatta said, and he sounded more serious than Genji had ever heard him. “I love you, and you deserve my love. You deserve to be loved, no matter what you might think. I swear to you, right now, that my feelings for you will never change in that regard. I will always be by your side. I have waited for you my entire life, and you think that what you look like, what you’ve been through, this is enough to change my mind? Don’t you trust me?”

“More than anything,” Genji said instantly. His voice was destroyed and raw, and he was sure his eyes were even more red than usual at that point with how much they were tearing. At that point, he wasn’t even sure if it was with fear or relief.

“Then trust me in this. You deserve to be cherished. If you would let me, I would be honored to be the one to do it.”

“Zen, you’re gonna fucking kill me,” Genji managed. Zenyatta laughed, and suddenly it was the most important thing in the world to kiss him. Genji let go of Zenyatta’s hand to hold either side of his jaw and he leaned down, pressing his mask to the seam of Zenyatta’s faceplate. It wasn’t perfect. They didn’t even really touch, with Genji’s mask in the way. There weren’t fireworks or a dramatic sunset, and it was far more desperate than romantic, but Zenyatta’s small gasp said it was more than enough. Then Zenyatta’s hands were on Genji’s shoulders, holding them together just as much as Genji was.

“I love you,” Zenyatta said. He sounded breathless.

“I love you,” Genji murmured, pulling back and just resting his forehead against Zenyatta’s. “Take me with you.” He had absolutely no idea why he’d said it, and he wanted to take it back as soon as the words were out of his mouth, but Zenyatta was still faster than him.

“Yes,” he said immediately. “Come with me.” Genji straightened, hands dropping to Zenyatta’s waist as he looked at him.

“You don’t have to say that. You don’t have to do anything just because of my mark,” he said. His throat felt like it was clearing slightly, the water on his face drying into trails of salt. “I know this is a lot, I know _I’m_ a lot. I don’t know why I said that, it’s way too soon and I would just get in the way of your work.” Zenyatta huffed, a surprisingly cute sound, and rose up on his toes to press his faceplate against Genji’s mask. 

“Come with me,” he said again. “Please.” And who was Genji to argue when Zenyatta asked so plainly? He was nodding before Zenyatta even finished. 

“This is going to cause problems,” Genji warned. “With Blackwatch, probably with the Shambali.”

“The others will love you,” Zenyatta assured. “We will face any trials that come from this, but I do not want to let you go.” How odd, Genji thought, that their minds seemed to mirror one another already. 

“This won’t be easy,” Genji said. 

“The most rewarding of paths are often the most perilous.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re awfully stubborn?” Genji asked with the tiniest of laughs. Zenyatta seemed pleased, humming.

“Perhaps once or twice. Come, we should get your bag in the plane,” Zenyatta said. He stepped away from Genji, finally separating them, and started off to the plane with Genji’s luggage in hand as though to assure that Genji didn’t fight the idea any longer. 

Genji just watched him, a small smile curling his lips. He had absolutely no idea how he’d gotten so lucky with having Zenyatta as his soulmate, but he sent a thought to the Iris, hoping that it was listening. He’d spend the rest of his life trying to be worthy of him. And the thought wasn’t intimidating, like it might have once been. It was actually rather exciting. 

~~~~~

Mondatta, Jesse, and Gabe arrived half an hour after Genji and Zenyatta had. The police had broken up the protests, kept too many people from being hurt, but the damage had been done. Picking their way through the aftermath had taken more time than they’d thought. They were all still wearing the same clothes from the night before, though Mondatta managed to pull the look off while Gabe and Jesse both looked exactly like they’d gone through a violent protest and a very sleepless night. Genji felt bad for them, for a moment. Not for the rough night, they all knew what they’d been signing on for when they joined Blackwatch, but for leaving. They were already so short on manpower, this mission proved that, but he didn’t regret his decision.

“You look like shit,” Gabe said bluntly as he walked past Genji. “Get some sleep on the shuttle.” For a brief moment Genji was confused before he realised his eyes must still look a bit red. It must simply look like sleep deprivation, which wasn’t a hard conclusion to come to considering that he’d tried to stay up all night before Zenyatta’s meditation chimes had put him to sleep. Actually, now that he thought about it, that melody had seemed very conveniently timed… But there’s no way Zenyatta had noticed Genji fell asleep more easily to the sound, was there? His eyes slid over to the other man, who had gone over to his brother to speak with him in soft tones, most likely telling him what he and Genji had decided. Genji would have to ask him later. 

Gabe had gone over to the plane and was speaking with the pilot, who nodded at whatever he’d said. Jesse fished out a cigarillo, trying to get in one last smoke before they took off, and Genji tried to figure out how to hand in his resignation to what might have been the most secretive and deadly organization in the world.

“Alright, they’ve got secure transport back to Nepal. This is where we say our goodbyes,” Gabriel said as he walked back over, tapping at his comm. Probably already looking into their next mission. It never ended.

“Alright, goodbye. I assume you’ll be needing my Blackwatch uniform before I go? You can send my stuff when you get back,” Genji said. Nothing like cutting to the chase, he figured, even if he knew that he’d punch anyone else in the face for pulling this kind of last-minute thing. Jesse’s eyes went big and darted over to Gabe, who slowly looked up at Genji.

“What?”

“I quit,” Genji said with far more confidence than he’d felt when he and Zenyatta first discussed the idea. “Considering what I’ve done for you and how little I’ve been paid, I’d say I’ve paid off my body.” Gabe’s lips twisted and started to open his mouth, but Genji cut him off. “I owe you nothing, and we both know that you have no legal grounds to keep me without exposing yourself.”

“Would you shut up for a second? Damn. Where are you going?” he asked. Genji glanced at Zenyatta out of the corner of his eye, unsure how much to say. Both of the monks were looking right back at him. Zenyatta was radiating happiness and Mondatta just seemed vaguely amused by all of this.

“Nepal. It seems that Zenyatta and Mondatta could use more protection, and I do have a...vested interest in their goals,” Genji said, deciding to simply let the others take that however they wanted. Jesse was absolutely beaming, grabbing Gabe’s shoulder and shaking it slightly.

“Both of them, huh? Jesse told me what you two figured out at the hotel,” Gabe said with a slight sigh. Genji stared back at him evenly. He’d expected as much, after all. He’d known what he was doing when he’d told Jesse about them being soulmates. Honestly, he’d expected the questioning to begin as soon as they’d all gotten there, but perhaps the context of the situation was what held them back. 

Several moments passed before Gabe waved a hand. “I figured this was coming when I heard about you two. Doesn’t mean I’m happy about it, but I’m not going to stop you. I take it you’ll be going with them and quitting effective immediately?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll figure out how to explain this on the way, I suppose,” Gabe sighed. “Jesse’ll send you your things from the base when you have an address for us.”

“I can provide one,” Zenyatta spoke up. Genji couldn’t help his tiny smile at that, thankfully hidden by his mask. The idea of sharing anything with Zenyatta, let alone something as significant as a residence, was… appealing. It made him relax, just a touch.

“You’re sure about this, Genji?” Gabe asked. Genji nodded. 

“I am. Did you think I would be with Blackwatch forever?”

“No, I didn’t. But I did think I’d at least be able to prepare for you leaving, get one last beating in,” he sighed loudly, looking up to the sky as though it might stall the moment. His eyes went back to Genji and he walked over, clapping him heavily on the shoulder. “You’ve got my comm and cell numbers. If you need anything, you know where to get me. Though that doesn’t mean I’m ever going to pick up for you.” Genji snorted.

“Yeah, I know.” Jesse ignored Genji’s penchant for touch-initiated violence and grabbed him into a bone-crushing hug when Gabe stepped back from him.

“I’m gonna miss you, ya know. Gonna be across the damn world.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize you care,” Genji said with as much surprise as he could muster, making Jesse pull back and punch his shoulder with a laugh.

“Don’t you pull that on me! And don’t think this means you’re gonna get outta me complaining about Reyes to you.”

“Excuse me?” Gabe asked indignantly. Jesse grinned over his shoulder at the other man. 

“No harm, _jefe_.”

“No harm my ass,” Gabe grumbled. His comm beeped and he scowled down at it. “We need to get going, Jesse. And kid,” he said, looking at Genji “good luck.” Then Gabriel, who was never one to be known for his goodbyes, turned and walked onto the waiting shuttle. They could hear him talking to Artemis inside, and Jesse looked after him for a moment before smiling to Genji, though the look was a little sad.

“He’s gonna miss you, too,” he said. Genji nodded.

“I know. I’m...going to miss you, too,” he admitted. Jesse blinked owlishly and then laughed.

“Well, damn! An emotion!” Genji huffed and waved a hand.

“Go, go, be gone. We have to get going, we have a schedule.”

“Man, I hate to be the one to inform you, but you’re going to have a schedule for the rest of your life, involved with that group,” Jesse grinned. Genji tsked at him.

“I can handle it.”

“I know you can. Just be careful, huh?” Genji nodded, smiling softly underneath his mask.

“I will. Don’t think that you can get rid of me this easily, you’re going to see me again,” he said. Jesse laughed.

“I’m holding you to that, you know. I’d...I’d better get going before Boss gets antsy,” he said reluctantly. Genji nodded again.

“Go ahead. I’ll see you soon.” Jesse smiled at that, though it was a little bit weak.

“See you soon,” he said. Jesse gave him a tiny wave and then turned and walked onto the shuttle, only looking back once. The transport door shut, and Genji finally looked away. They were ready to take off, Genji knew, they would just be waiting for the others to leave first. Down to the very last second, Gabe would be watching to assure they were okay. Genji turned around and looked to the two patiently waiting omnics, tilting his head.

“Ready to go?” Genji asked.

“If you are, my dear,” Zenyatta nodded. Genji walked over to him and Zenyatta took his hand automatically, the three of them starting over to the waiting plane.

“I am glad to see you joining us, Genji,” Mondatta said. Genji inclined his head toward him.

“I apologize for the last minute change, thank you for accepting me.”

“I had a feeling that things would end this way,” Mondatta hummed. Genji had absolutely no idea what that meant but was distracted from questioning it by Zenyatta.

“Are you ready?” Zenyatta asked, and Genji knew he wasn’t asking about the flight.

Was he ready? For another dramatic change of his life, for a new chapter that he’s had no preparation for? Zenyatta squeezed his hand gently. Not rushing him, rather, assuring him. He might be moving onto something entirely new but he had something familiar with him. Someone who felt like home. No matter what happened, he had that to cling to. No matter what he did, he had a goal. He was going to protect Zenyatta. He was going to do everything in his power to be worthy of him and make him happy. To prove that the universe hadn’t made a mistake with them.

“I am,” Genji said, squeezing Zenyatta’s hand back, and the three stepped onto the plane.


	7. Epilogue: Darling, So It Goes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end. The result of months of hard work and pestering my team because something just doesn't _feel_ right with this one sentence.... I can't thank my team enough for all the hard work they put into this and I hope that you all enjoyed this story <3

Genji was unreasonably pleased. He’d been unreasonably pleased all week, ever since the news had come in. He was wearing his full set of plating along with his full visor, so none of the monks that he passed could see the huge grin spread across his face, but they didn’t really need to. Over the past several years he’d gotten close to all of them and gotten better at expressing himself through his own body language. He waved to or greeted several monks, which slowed down his progress, but he didn’t mind it. They were all just as ridiculously excited as he was.

“Master Zenyatta is coming back today, isn’t he?” one of them asked with a happy hum.

“Yup, he should be here any time now,” Genji said with a nod. If he had any less control of himself he might have been bouncing on his toes.

“Ah, I won’t keep you any longer, then. Will I see you tonight?” she asked. The amused tone of her voice said she already knew the answer but Genji answered anyway.

“I think I’m going to take him out, so probably not. We’ll definitely be at meditation tomorrow morning, though,” he said. She nodded.

“I’ll see you both tomorrow, then. Good luck tonight, Genji.” He grinned in response.

“Thanks, I’ll need it,” he laughed. For the first time that day, he felt nervous. Just a touch of anxiety that made his hip itch in a now-familiar sensation that tended to come up when his nerves or self-doubt got the best of him. It happened less these days. Zenyatta had helped him so, so much. He would forever be grateful to him for that, and for everything else.

“I doubt that very much,” she laughed in turn. Most at the monastery knew what he was planning. They’d known ever since the announcement those few days ago that still hung in their minds.

It had been on a Tuesday, early in the afternoon. Everyone that had been in the monastery at the time had been gathered around the single TV, crammed together so tightly some just sat in other people’s laps to make more space for others. Genji had been one of the handful that had sat in front of the TV since the early morning hours. They’d watched coverage, predictions, stories about what led to this day. When it got close to the time for the decision to be announced, the others had come.

Then the announcement. Omnic soulmates were legally recognised by the UN, and they were now a protected class.

The cheers had been deafening. They’d clung to each other, hugging and laughing and many of the soulmates present had held each other with nothing short of joy. It had made Genji ache for Zenyatta, who was with Mondatta in Germany and had convinced Genji that he would be more needed at the monastery than with them. He wished, in that moment, that he’d insisted on going with him. But he called Zenyatta as soon as he could, and the ache eased as they shared their happiness and relief.

It wouldn’t be immediate, they all knew. Countries would be slow to accept the laws and guidelines that the UN had laid out regarding employment status, marriage, partnership rights. But it was coming. And that’s all they’d wanted for so, so long.

“When are you going to do it?” the omnic in front of Genji asked, her head tilting curiously. “Do you have it planned out?”

“Not really,” Genji said. “But I’m going to take him a little up the mountain, maybe to watch the sunset.” She sighed, clasping her hands in front of her.

“That sounds so sweet, I’m sure he’ll love it.” They both looked up when they heard a low rush of air and the loud whirring of an engine passing overhead. Genji felt a grin spread across his face and she laughed, waving a hand. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said again. And that was all the permission Genji needed to take off, practically running outside into the chilled autumn evening air. He took the front steps two at a time, dodging monks and guests nimbly, rushing down the stone path to the clearing he knew they’d be landing in. He could see the shuttle just disappearing behind the trees, could hear it setting down heavily. Genji really was running, then. He burst into the clearing just in time to see the shuttle door slide open, and two very familiar omnics step out.

“Zen!” Genji called. Zenyatta knew he was there before he’d called out, Genji knew. Over the nearly four years that they’d been together Zenyatta’s attunement to him had been finely honed, to the point where they’d frequently had long conversations without either of them ever uttering a word.

Genji grabbed Zenyatta around the waist, picking him up and spinning him around, making Zenyatta laugh and cling to his shoulders. Zenyatta leaned down, pressing their faceplates together, and Genji sighed into the kiss.

“I missed you,” he said. They’d only been apart for nine days, but it was the longest they’d gone without seeing each other since they realised what they were to one another. Not that Genji was keeping track.

“I missed you, as well,” Zenyatta said, and oh Genji really had missed that tone. The way he could feel Zenyatta’s happiness radiating off of him, could hear the smile tucked away in his voice. Genji couldn’t help pressing his faceplate to Zenyatta’s again before he finally set him back down on his feet, though he didn’t take the arm from around his waist.

“Welcome home, Mondatta. It’s good to see you again,” Genji grinned to the other omnic, finally acknowledging him. Mondatta didn’t mind, seemed amused by it, actually. He tilted his head in greeting, hands clasped behind his back.

“I trust all is well?”

“Of course. Everyone’s just excited, we’ve had a lot going on for the past few days. Lots of celebrating,” he said. Mondatta’s shoulders relaxed a fraction of an inch, unnoticeable to anyone who wasn’t incredibly familiar with him.

“They deserve to celebrate. This victory was hard-won. However, it is not the end of our battle.”

“Brother,” Zenyatta sighed, leaning into Genji who easily held up both of their weight. “Promise me that for tonight you will simply have fun and not worry about what work is yet to be done?” Mondatta gave a soft laugh, spreading his hands.

“My apologies. You are right, this is time for rest and celebration of our victory. Shall we go inside and meet the others?” he asked.

“Actually,” Genji spoke up quickly. “I was going to steal my soulmate away for a while, if you wouldn’t mind.” Zenyatta turned to look up at him, curious, but Genji wouldn’t give anything away. Mondatta laughed again, a more genuine sound,

“I should have expected as much. Have fun, and be safe.”

“Thanks Mondatta!” Genji grinned. “We’ll see you at meditation tomorrow!” With that, he finally pulled his arm from Zenyatta’s waist only to grab his hand, pulling him from the clearing but not toward the path to the monastery.

“Genji, where are we going?” Zenyatta asked. He was all curiosity, absolutely no hesitation in his voice or body as he followed. Genji squeezed his hand gently.

“You’ll see. It’s a surprise.” And they’d have to hurry to make it on time, Genji hadn’t realised how late it had gotten. They must have taken off a bit behind schedule. “How was your trip?” Genji asked, genuinely wanting to know. It had been for work, of course, Zenyatta never seemed to give himself a break from it, but it wasn’t as dire as most of their work trips. It was a fundraising campaign, for a program that would teach omnics skills outside of their programming in order to allow them to step outside fields they’d been meant to go into. It was something very dear to Zenyatta’s heart, and very low-risk, which was the only reason Genji had been convinced to stay behind.

“It was incredibly successful,” Zenyatta said as the pair picked their way through the sparse forests surrounding the monastery. There was no path here, but Genji knew the area well enough by then that he didn’t need one. He led them both without hesitation, physically picking up Zenyatta at certain points to lift him over obstacles he could have absolutely dealt with himself but Genji deemed too troublesome on his behalf.

“I’m really glad, I know that you were looking forward to it,” Genji said sincerely. “I can’t wait to see how it helps people.” Zenyatta’s orbs spun around him a little faster, array shining a touch brighter.

“I as well. But tell me, what have you done while I was gone?”

“Hm? Not much. Chores, meditation, maintenance. Oh, I went down the mountain to the city to escort the new member,” he added. That hadn’t been the only thing he’d done in the city, but Zenyatta didn’t need to know that just yet.

“Ah, I cannot wait to meet them,” Zenyatta said with a pleased little hum.

“You’ll like them,” Genji said as they got closer to their destination, his heart picking up and palms perhaps slicking just a bit with his nerves. He knew Zenyatta could tell, but he also knew he wouldn’t push.

Genji pulled Zenyatta up to a place that was familiar to them both. A single tree, scraggly and crooked, growing up from a smooth stone shelf on the side of the mountain. In a few months this place would be nearly buried underneath the Nepalese snow, but for now it was simply a good place to rest, even if it wasn’t particularly comfortable on an organic backside.

Gentler now, Genji guided Zenyatta up onto the rock and they both sat, pressing against one another, watching the sky and the landscape below them. The sky was already turning a soft orange, beginning to bleed into the watercolors of a sunset, and Zenyatta sighed before leaning his head against Genji’s shoulder.

“I missed this,” he murmured. “I missed you, and this view. I missed seeing this with you.”

“Me, too,” Genji said softly. He’d only gone there once when Zenyatta was gone, and immediately decided that it felt wrong to be there without him. He slid his hand into Zenyatta’s and they sat there together, leaning against one another and holding hands until the quiet sunset tucked itself underneath the horizon and the sky shifted once more to soft purples and deep greys.

“We should go back, before dark,” Zenyatta finally said, breaking the long and comfortable silence that had stretched between them. The silence may have once made Genji uncomfortable, or defensive, but now all it did was soothe him.

“Just...one more minute,” he said.

“Alright,” Zenyatta agreed easily. Genji slipped his free hand into the pocket of his pants, unsure. Would now be too soon? Would Zenyatta think it was silly? He hadn’t felt anything close to uncertainty with Zenyatta in ages, but he couldn’t help his spiralling worries. This could be the most important moment of his life, and he needed to decide right now.

“Genji?” Zenyatta asked, pulling away from him and turning so that he was facing him as opposed to simply sitting next to him. “I need to ask you something, before we go back to the others.” Genji blinked at the new distance between them, cocking his head.

“Is something wrong?”

“No, no. Far from it. I know that you were wondering at my reasons for extending my trip.” Genji nodded, but didn’t interrupt. He’d honestly just assumed that the work he was doing required more time. “In truth, it was not simply because I wanted to assure the project’s successful start.” he admitted with a soft laugh. “Rather, I was being selfish.” Genji snorted, reaching to take his hand again.

“Love, I don’t think you could ever be selfish. If you have, it’s some form of selfishness that doesn’t count. If you just wanted time to yourself, you could have told me. I promise I wouldn’t mind.”

“Doesn’t count?” Zenyatta asked with amusement. “I’m not sure any selfishness can be said to not count, but that aside, I don’t think I have ever desired time alone so much that I would go to such lengths. I will always prefer your company to any sort of momentary silence. No, after the news of the UN decision, I wanted to get you something without you knowing in order to celebrate.” Genji was briefly startled, but then laughed.

“Oh, well that’s definitely not selfish.”

“Perhaps you should wait and see what the surprise is, before you decide that,” he murmured. He shifted so that he was on his knees in front of Genji and reached into his robes before pulling out a small box covered in crushed velvet. “I am aware that this is still not technically a legal possibility for us, but I feel the gesture and the symbol are important anyway,” Zenyatta said. He opened the box to show a thick black band. Around the band was thin, delicate script in a bright gold that stood out brilliantly from the black.

“Zen,” Genji breathed, eyes going huge. He quickly took off his visor, setting it aside as though it was responsible for this illusion, this trick. Zenyatta tilted his head just a touch, a smile.

“Am I being too forward? Please feel free to say no, I do not mean to pressure you.”

“Pressure me?” Genji laughed, the sound nearly strangled. He scrambled for a moment, hands shaking with some strange mix of excitement and nerves. From his pocket, he produced a very similar box of deep grey and opened it quickly, showing a thinner band of gold and silver braided together.

“Oh,” Zenyatta breathed, hands falling into his lap. “Genji, when did you—”

“When I went to go get the new member. I ordered it online, went down a few hours early to make sure it was perfect,” he said. They looked at each other for a long moment before they both started laughing and they handed each other their rings, each picking them up to examine them.

“This is beautiful, Zen,” Genji said happily. He took the ring and slid it into place on his left ring finger, noting with some satisfaction how well it fit his prosthetic. “How did you know what size to get? What does it say?”

“I may have measured your finger when we held hands a few years ago,” Zenyatta admitted shamelessly, turning his own ring over in his hands. “It says ‘my heart in your hands, always’.” Genji groaned, moving back to his side and burying his face in Zenyatta’s shoulder.

“I love you so much. You’re so perfect and sweet.”

“And I am yours,” Zenyatta murmured. “Though, if this makes me perfect then you must be perfect as well. It seems we both had the same idea.”

“But you beat me to it!” Genji laughed. “You always seem to do that, take what I’m hesitating to do and just plunge right in. I love you for it.”

“And I love you for your caution,” Zenyatta said, pressing his faceplate to Genji’s lips. “We should go back before it’s completely dark.”

“You know the others are going to be all over this,” Genji smiled. Zenyatta laughed softly, sliding his own ring onto his finger as he closed the now-empty box it came in.

“I know. But I have a feeling we are only the first of many, in light of the news. The others will be happy for us.”

“Well let’s not keep them waiting, huh? Let’s go, love. I want to brag,” Genji grinned, standing up and offering a hand down to him. Zenyatta made an amused noise and let Genji help him to his feet, pressing against his side.

No, he didn’t feel like making them wait for the good news. But he wasn’t in a rush, either. Not when he knew that the rest of his life was going to be spent with the man that made every day feel like a miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's art was done by McSprinkles!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please be sure to leave kudos and comments and absolutely tell the artists how incredible their work is!
> 
> [McSprinkles ](https://mcsprinkles.tumblr.com/)  
[IchigoWhiskey ](https://mobile.twitter.com/ichigowhiskey)  
[LinkIsANerd ](https://twitter.com/LinkIsANerd)
> 
> Want more of my work? Check me out [on Twitter! ](https://twitter.com/UnholyAuthor)


End file.
